Dancing on a Graveyard
by emmaknic
Summary: My name is Sera Mellark, I'm sixteen, my mother and father are victors, my mother is the Mockingjay, I have a brother named Bridden, I was captured, and I am going to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing on a Graveyard- Hunger Games Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 1**

Its cold and I am alone. I sit in a tank top and underwear in a metal cell, no windows, no bars, just a very large door in front of me. I shiver as I lean my back against the wall and draw my knees to my chest. Where the hell am I? I open my eyes and look around, its still dark like I knew it would be. They don't allow me to be in the light, the only light I ever see is when they shoved a pathetic meal through a small crack in the door, and make me eat it off the floor like an animal. I know two things. One, I hate these people with a deep, burning passion. Two, I need to get home. I rise to my feet, I'm still dizzy and I can still smell the dried blood caked in my hair. Slowly I make my way across the ten foot expanse of my room, using the walls as support, until I finally reach the door. I listen, not breathing, but I hear nothing, just the hum of florescent lights. I manage to wedge open the food crack and peek into the hallway, all I see is white halls and red door after red door with numbers on them. What the hell is this place? I hear the unmistakable screech of metal doors opening and leap away from my door. The sudden movement makes my head spin and I find myself on the floor again curled into a ball. Suddenly I am bathed in light, my eyes shoot open and I see a guard standing before, another behind him with his hand gripped on the shirt of an unconscious boy. I am frozen in the light, watching with wide eyes as they throw the boy in next to me then slam the door shut, I am once again in the darkness. But I'm not alone. I look down at my feet and see the boy, blood trickles from his head but he's breathing, which is good. Slowly, I heave myself onto my hands and knees and crawl over to him. When I get closer I can hear his labored breathing and noticed how the muscles in his face are scrunched up in pain. He's older, maybe three or four years older, and he is undoubtedly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I bite my lip and put my hands on his chest, gently shaking him.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask, shaking him again when I don't get a response. Suddenly he comes around, I am frozen in the ocean green orbs that have fixed on my face, I can tell by the color of his eyes that he is from District 4. That and the faint scent of salt that still clung to his clothes. He looks up at me, confused.

"Um, we're locked in here, I think we were taken." I say, trying to help him put the pieces together. After blinking a few times and shaking his head he seems to remember.

"Who are you?" He rasps, shifting slightly on the floor. I take a shaky breath and answered.

"My name is Sera, Sera Mellark." I reply, looking at my hands. He nods but I notice his eyes glazing over and hear the hitch in his breathing, like he's struggling for air. I begin to panic and manage to drag him into a sitting position, leaned against the wall.

"Hey, don't die on me!" I say, a little annoyed. This amuses him, he laughs which makes him wince, but he laughs all the same.

"Honey, I'm not planning on it." he replies, trying his best to hold a seductive tone. I try my best to stifle my chuckle but I know he heard it. He locks me in an green hypnotic beam again.

"Whats your name?" I ask, not taking my eyes off his face. I found that I was hungry for human presence, I'd been locked in this cell for at least two days without seeing so much as a single face. He grins brightly, pleased that I was taking an interest.

"Tuck, Tuck Odair." he replies. My eyes widen in shock.

"You're Finnick's son?" I ask. The name makes him perk up even more, looking at me in surprise.

"Yes, wait a minute. Mellark...You mean Peeta Mellark?" He said, we both were growing excited.

"Yes! That's my dad!" I said, moving even closer to him. He laughs, he laugh so hard that I think he might have a heart attack.

"That means that Katniss Everdeen is your mother." He concludes. I nod in response and wonder why he's laughing. His next words answer my question.

"Well, honey, I sure hope you survive because they sure as hell want you dead." I was about to ask what he means but I begin to put the pieces together.

I'd seen other kids, I didn't know any of them, two from each district. This was beginning to confuse me but something dawned on me and I felt the air leave my lungs. I quickly scramble back over to my corner and curl up on the floor, squeezing my eyes shut as I desperately tried to wake myself from this nightmare. _My name is Sera Mellark, I'm sixteen, my mother and father are victors, my mother is the Mockingjay, I have a brother named Bridden, I was captured, and I am going to die._

**48 hours earlier**

The forest is quiet, the only thing I hear is my breathing. I look behind me to see my best friend, Posy Hawthorne, stalking quietly behind me. She had a wad of wire and rope in her hands, more stuff for her traps I guessed. A flicker in the corner of my eye makes me turn my head, I see a doe at the edge of the trees. I lift my bow and quickly slide an arrow from my quiver and string it, ready to aim and release, but Posy starts shaking her head. I raise an eyebrow and she motions back to the doe. I turn and see a fawn emerge from the bushes and nuzzle against it's mother. I quickly lowered my bow. Hunting was no longer necessary for the survival of District 12 citizens. Thanks to my parents and Haymitch the town was thoroughly supplied with food and other things. It wasn't necessary but I found I like freshly killed game better than the stuff that arrives from the capitol, dyed and full of chemicals. Sighing with annoyance I turned to Posy and we straightened from our crouches, alerting the doe of our presence before plopping down onto the floor with out backs against a tall boulder.

"Shame." I grumble, putting my arrow away. Posy just shrugs and fiddles with her wire. She had her older brother's talent for trapping. I know a lot about Gale, between my mother and Posy I hear about him a lot. I've met him a few times, whenever he came down from his fancy job in the capitol to visit his family. My mother says they used to be best friends when they were my age but they grew apart over the years, I can't help but watch as her eyes unconsciously travel to my father whenever she tells me this. I sigh and close my eyes, letting the warm sun wash over me. It was mid-summer and the heat waves were just getting started and would be staying until late September. Posy bumps my shoulder with her's and I open my eyes.

"You haven't told me what you want for your birthday." She says. I groan and look at my feet, my sixteenth birthday was day after tomorrow. I hated celebrating my birthday, being the center of attention was not my thing. I liked to be off the radar unless I feel otherwise. I can't believe Posy has been through more of these things than me, each one feels like it drags of for centuries. Posy is six years older than me, but we bonded quickly the first time we met. I was five and she was eleven, I thought of her more as a big sister than a friend. We've been best friends since. I hear the singing of birds above and closed my eyes listen. I begin humming along with the little melody they've struck up but soon I realize I'm singing a loud, a song my mother sang to me when I was young.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet-  
-and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. 

Only when I stop singing do I notice the birds have gone quiet. I was surprised, usually only my mother can get them to stop and listen but today they were transfixed on my voice. This made me smile. Posy grinned at me.

"Just like your mother, its so scary how much alike you guys are." she says, standing. I shrug, I kind of find myself half way between. I can sing and shoot well like mother, but I love to paint like my father. My attitude though is definitely a mixture, sometimes I don't know who I am more like. My father says I have my mother's spirit. That's why they named me Sera, is means 'burning one.' The daughter of the girl who was on fire. Posy and I walk home in silence, I drop her off at her house first then continue to my own. I reach my house after a few minutes, District 12 is not that big so it takes about twenty minutes to get from one end of town to the next. I reach the victors village and go inside my house.

When I walk inside I am nearly blinded by Effie Trinket's silver hair. I wince and turn my head as the sun shines through the window and ricochets off her hair in various directions. She flashes me brilliant smile and types something down on her electronic schedule before embracing in a light one-armed hug as she usually did.

"Happy birthday my dear!" Her high voice tinkles like a bell in the air. I smile at her though I am still unsure why she is here. Surely she didn't travel all the way down from the Capitol just for my birthday? That's when I see the two Capitol stylists on the sofa behind her. I immediately freeze. One is a women with bright violet hair and a neon blue streak down the middle like some kind of mutant skunk, when I meet her eyes they are beady and black like a badger. She needs to get her species strait. The man has, by Capitol standards, modest cobalt blue hair and eyebrows to match with golden tattoos all over his body. I feel my grip tighten on my bow but large, soft hands rest over mine and take it, hanging it up by the door.

"Hello dear, glad you made it home on time." My father smiles at me with his kind eyes and I feel a lot better. I hug him quickly before turning back to Effie.

"If I may ask, and please don't take this personally, why are you guys here?" I ask. Effie purses her lips with annoyance as if it isn't obvious.

"My dear, we are here for you of course! Its your sixteenth birthday, the daughter of the Mockingjay is not going to have some drab little get together on my watch!" she replies, almost giddy. I feel my stomach turn. I have heard of Effie's parties, they are very extravagant and the exact thing that I wanted to avoid. The prep team behind her made me even more sick. I see my mother in the kitchen, looking at me sympathetically.

"Effie, this party you are talking about, what exactly are we talkin' here?" I ask. She grins again.

"Well, I think a ballroom setting would be nice, lots of flowers and a large cake with sixteen layers, there will be lots of guests." My eyes widen more with everything she mentions and suddenly I need to sit down. I sink into one of the arm chairs in front of the fire. My mother finally steps in.

"Um, Effie? Perhaps we could make this a little bit more...modest? We don't even know enough people to eat a sixteen layer cake." she says.

"Oh Katniss, always blind to your popularity. Darling, we have thousands of people who are pratically swarming to be guests at this party. They want to meet you and Peeta, and celebrate the daughter of the Mockingjay, of course." she replies. The word 'thousands' makes my head spin. My mother just simply nods, knowing there is no arguing with Effie, and backs up to stand next to my father again.

"Where will this party be held? We don't exactly have much time to put it together." My father interjects. Effie seems surprised.

"Why at the Capitol of course, the president herself has allowed us to use her ballroom. She is very eager to meet you, my dear." She grins at me. My mouth drops open. The Capitol? She must be joking. But I can tell by the look in her eyes that sadly, she isn't. I pinched my nose when I feel a familiar dull ache in my head, this was a headache that only Effie Trinket could cause. Since there was no arguing with this or denying it I just simple stood, hugged Effie lightly and smiled so wide my cheeks hurt, trying to look genuinely pleased.

"Thank you so much, Effie. This is very kind of you." I say. I do kind of mean it, I mean Effie is pretty much like an aunt to me and annoyingness aside I do know she cares for me and my family. I can see tears forming in her blue eyes and she quickly turns around to hide them.

"Of course my dear, of course." she replied, waving me off while she taps a few things down on her schedule. I take this time to bolt for my room. Once safely behind a locked door I sigh with relief and turn on the shower, relishing the hot water on my skin. I scrub the grime and dirt from the forest off of me then massage my head as I work in the shampoo. I get out of the shower and throw a towel around my body before stepping out of the bathroom. To my surprise the two stylists sit on my bed.

'Um, excuse me, what are you doing in here?" I ask, pulling the towel tighter around my still wet body.

"Her hair needs clipping, look at those split ends!" The skunk women shrills, looking at me with horror. I am about to make a smart-ass remark about her skunk head when the guy chips in.

"And those bags under her eyes, she must be helped!" He replies. I just resort to glaring, glaring is my only defense now. Suddenly they are both next to me now, tugging at my towel. I am about to start screaming when my mother enters the room.

"Cobalt, Sierra, go easy on her. She doesn't understand." she said, her tone was firm but gentle. I looked at my mother as she looked at the stylists, the look in her eyes was the kind she gave my kid brother, patience and gentleness when speaking to a child. That's when I realize these stylists are about as innocent as children, they don't really understand why I don't think stripping down is perfectly normal. They grew up doing it and they assume I did to. With a heavy sigh I let my towel drop so they can poke and prod me as they whisper about my beautification. My mother doesn't leave which keeps me calm and I bite my tongue to keep from mouthing off to the stylists while they criticize me. Finally, after they finish their examination I am allowed to get dressed. My kid brother enters my bedroom the second I finish pulling on my tee-shirt. He has another one of his contraptions in his hands, my mother affectionately calls him 'little tinker' since he is always building something. He is twelve now and as his age advances so does his talent.

"Hey, Bridden." I say, smiling at him. He looks up at me, I can tell he was in another one of his tinkering trances where he doesn't really pay attention where he is going, or how he ended up in my bedroom. But instead of leaving he just sits on my bed and smiles at me.

"Effie is just gushing over you 'fabulous party'!" he mimics her voice which makes me burst into laughter. He laughs to and fiddles a little more with his thing.

"I thought you might pass out when she mentioned the party." he says, more of an observation than teasing. I glance over at him, my bedroom light make his blonde curls look like gold, his stormy grey eyes are fixed on his working hands. I sit down on the bed beside him and sigh heavily, I don't have to pretend with Bridden, he was to good at reading people like my father was.

"Well, I do appreciate her but I would be lying if said I wasn't dreading it." I replied, shrugging. He nods thoughtfully and doesn't say anything else, I know he's in a trance again. The rest of the day is unceremonious and I am grateful to crawl into my bed and just become dead to the world. The comforting whir of my fan lulls me to sleep as it has all the years of my life. It seems like I had just closed my eyes when a noise drags me from my sleep. For some reason this noise makes me become suddenly alert. I freeze and reach for the knife I always keep between my mattress and box spring, I guess hearing all of the stories about the games and the capitol had gotten to me. My door swings open silently but I can see it move out of the corner of my eye, two men in black outfits creep in and tower over my bed, hands reaching forward slowly about to grab me. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. I slash out with my knife and catch the first guy in the forearm, he spews out cuss words and grips his bleeding limb. I leap up and flip off my bed, landing clumsily on the floor before jumping to my feet and streaking out of my bedroom. I am to scared to wake my family because I am afraid they will get hurt, I keep my foot steps quiet as I duck behind the sofa in the living room and wait for the perps to follow me. They do. The bleeding one emerges first and I can see he's torn off his mask, because his face is streaked with blood I can't really get a good look but I see of of his eyes is a milk white and a jagged scar runs across the flesh around it. I cringe but do not move. The second one appears and I see the very large gun he has in his hands, my blood turns to ice. _Please don't let them hurt my family! _ I scan my surroundings for any sign of escape but I know I am going to have to fight to protect my family. With a feral scream I lunge out from behind the couch and bury my knife in the neck of the guy with the gun. He gasps, gurgling noises come from his and he's trashing to get me off but his movements only make me dig in harder. I am trembling with fear and tears streak down my face but I still do it. He finally falls to the floor with a loud thump and his gun clatters against the wood floor. I turn to the second attacker. My mouth drops open when I see three more guys have appeared out of nowhere and then I feel the butt of a gun collide with my skull.

**Present**

I open my eyes and stare at Tuck, he's passed out again but I can tell he's breathing so I decide not to bother him. I know now why I am here and what is going to happen. I don't know why though. I wish I could understand but the only logical guess I can manage is some sick bastard really wants me dead. But what exactly did I do and who is the sick bastard? A second later the door opens and a guard stands there.

"Get up." he orders me, pointing the barrel of his gun in my direction. I obey and rise shakily to my feet, still painfully aware of my lack of clothes, and walk slowly over to him. Three people appear behind him and they nod for him to leave. He shuts the cell door behind him but not before I steal a last look at Tuck. The three people eye me, two women and a man, I know they are stylists because I can see the criticism already building up on their lips. They remain silent though but without another word I am ushered to a room and pretty much tortured for the next hour. After I am cleaned, plucked, waxed, powered, and dressed I am ushered to another place with large cameras and a stage with two plush red, velvet seats and screens behind them. All the other kids, including Tuck, are all lined up with their new outfits and make overs in front of my, all awaiting their turn. My theory has been confirmed and I know now that I am certainly going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! ;3 Please review!**

**Chapter 2**

The lights from the set make me dizzy and I find I am gripping a table next to me for support. A small hand locks into my own and when I look down I feel complete dread wash over me. Bridden stands there with red, puffy eyes.

"Bridden! Are you okay?" I crouch down to his level and look him in the eyes. Physically he seems fine but he just breaks down into tears again and I pull his quivering body into my arms while he cries. He's scared, and so am I.

Soon I hear the guards calling names and shoving the boy from District 1 into position. Theme music plays and suddenly a man with red hair and lips to match comes on the stage, smiling widely at the fake audience. I recognize this man as Ceasar Flickerman. He sits down, says a few scripted jokes, then motions for the District 1 boy to come on the stage. I watch as his face rises up in a lethal grin and I know that I have my first enemy. He sits down on the second plush seat and grins at Ceasar like this is completely normal. They share some casual banter then he asks him a few questions. I learn the boy's name is Bronze, another ridiculous District 1 name. His partner is named Velvet. They whip through the interviews, keeping them short and polite before shoving the next kid on the stage. I notice a few are hesitant but mostly everyone strides on the stage like its the best time of their life. I know these people will end up being my enemies. The only people I can tell that are not happy to be here is District 4, 10, 11, and of course 12. I hoped these people would be my allies. The rest of them, I could see the blood lust already building in their eyes.

Before I knew it I was next, the blood pounding in my ears was drowned out by the sound of the recorded audience cheering and clapping for me. Before I went out there a women with headphones came up and clicked a silver band around my wrist. It was bulky but had a red gem in the middle which I now realized matched my red and black dress. It was long with no straps and a the red silky material was smudged with black like coal dust. My brother, Bridden, was wearing a suit with the same type of design. Suddenly I was given a small shove and I made my way across the stage. I sat down slowly in the plush chair and faced my interviewer. The second we locked eyes I knew this man was not my enemy. His eyes were tired and even with the pounds of make up on you could still see the heavy bags beneath his eyes. He was a bit underweight, his suit didn't really fit right on his leaner frame. Even though he was probably in his sixties or seventies by now he didn't look a day over thirty-five. Must be that technique the Capitol uses to keep young. After a few seconds of looking each other over I know its time to start. I don't want to, in fact to this point I was just planning on refusing to speak. He looked at me and smiled pleasantly again before asking a question.

"So, Sera, how do you like your time in the Capitol so far?" he asks. The Capitol? That's where I am? Although I am not sure I believe we are under ground, deeply under ground. I remember my ears popping when I was shoved into the elevator. I know I have to lie now, and he knows it to. I wonder if they are holding his prisoner as well. I just look at him, I don't reply. But not twenty seconds have passed when suddenly my bracelet becomes a weapon. I gasp when a small shock zips through my body and I can feel a spike digging into my skin, this thing is obviously not a fashion accessory. I looking into Ceasar's eyes and they told me what I already guessed, 'Talk or else." I winced when the spike dug in a bit farther to get me talking. So I plaster on a smile and reply.

"Wonderful time, its very beautiful here." I reply, trying what I hope is a girlish giggle. He nods approvingly, obviously relieved I got the message. I want to retaliate, but I know if I do it could mean the deaths of everyone here, my brother included. I turn to Ceasar when he speaks again.

"So, what do you think your odds are of winning the games?" he says. I smile at him, fiddling with the hem of my dress.

"Oh, I don't know, probably not very good I'm afraid." I try to look sad but I think the rage boiling inside of me breaks my mask.

I can't believe they are making us do this, just another form of torture before they shove us into the arena to be slaughtered. I wondered how my parents felt when they went through this. Of course they had been reaped, I was kidnapped. That part still confused me but I would find out sooner or later why they have targeted me. My interview speeds by after a few more useless questions then I stand, peck Ceasar on the cheek, and begin to skip of the stage like a happy camper. I did spot the flash of Ceasar's cuff in the stage lights. It was identical to mine but his gem was blue. I felt my stomach turn to lead when I saw Bridden getting led across the stage by one of the work men, he was frozen with fear while they forcefully sat him in the chair.

"Hello Bridden, welcome." Ceasar smiles, I can see the sympathy in his eyes.

Thankfully we both have our father's talent for being good with words. His interview goes by quickly, a little rocky in the beginning but quickly smoothing out as Ceasar's kind personality helps him relax. Soon he's back in my arms, safe.

Then a guard is trying to take him away from me again but I don't let them, I back up with Bridden in my arms and refuse to let him go. Eventually they get tired of fighting with me and activate my cuff. I am shocked so many times I feel my nose begin to bleed and I can hardly move my limbs. They carry Bridden away, who's kicking and screaming the whole way, then drag me back to my cell after having the prep team strip me down and shove me into grey sweats. I am surprised to see Tuck is there again, I am curious as to why they have decided to put us together. The guard throws me in and I land on the floor with a loud crash and I feel my teeth clamp down on my lips and pain shoots through me. I taste blood and now lay on the floor with a bleeding nose and busted lip. Tuck drags himself over to me, I can tell he's still as weak as he was last night. He props me up against the wall like I did with him and tilts my head back to stop my nose bleeding. I am lost in his green eyes again but I notice one of his pupils is larger than the other. This makes me worry that he has a concussion. I know I should be separating myself from him, because he is either going to kill me or get killed. But I can't help but feel concern, plus he was helping me right now.

"Is your head okay?" I ask, peering into his eyes. At the sound of my voice he winces like I was screaming and pressed two fingers to his temple.

"It will be." he replies quietly. I frown and lift my head up, my nose has stopped bleeding.

"You relax, just try not to fall asleep." I say. Before I can protest against it he puts his head in my lap and I am frozen against the wall.

"Much better..." he weakly purrs, snuggling in even more. I am about to protest but I know its no use, I don't have the strength to push him away if I wanted to. So, I settle down and close my eyes.

"Keep talking, I'm not letting you fall asleep." I say drowsily, poking his rib cage. I hear him grumble but he complies, quietly talking to himself at first before beginning a conversation with me.

"I saw your brother." he begins, immediately I stiffen. I feel anger bubble inside of me, is he trying to say something, threaten Bridden? I look down at him, about to let lose a lot of threats and curse words when I see his face. Its not hostile, just simply observant as he looks around the cell. I can see a small crease in between his eyes brows and he squeezes my hand, I guess he's in pain. I am not usually a sucker for wounded boys with beautiful faces but he was the son of Finnick, a very great man in the eyes of my parents, my mother especially. So I keep my threats locked up and reply softly,

"Yes, he's 12." I look away for a moment. Just thinking about him, locked away in another cell somewhere and possibly alone, makes my eyes burn with tears. Dammit. I wasn't going to cry, I was not going to appear weak in front of the people I will most likely have to kill. I look down again and see that Tuck's closed his eyes. I shake him and his eyes unwilling open and he rolls onto his back, looking me straight in the face.

"You're going to kill me. To save him, I mean." he says. I am so shocked that I feel my jaw drop open. He's already accepting death? He isn't even going to fight? Suddenly a feel angry at the District 4 boy, angry that he's willing to give up so easily when his father fought to the death.

_That was because he had something to fight for_, a small voice in my head replies. Did Tuck have something to fight for? I look down into his eyes now and tentatively stroke a bronze curl from his forehead.

"Why are you giving up so easily? Do you have nothing to fight for?" I ask. I see his brows furrow further and pain floods his eyes, I immediately regret asking.

"No." he replies, his voice cracks.

"Why?" I reply. I've already stepped in it, might as well find out what _it_ is exactly.

"Because they killed her." he replies, suddenly his green eyes are swimming. I wince and look away again, I know who she is but I am to afraid to voice it. Annie, they killed his mother. My hatred grows that much more and I can almost feel the heat radiating inside me, straight from my very heart.

"Why?" I ask again, I needed to know.

"I fought back, when they tried to take me. I took a few of them out before ten more flooded in and then she came into the room. She wasn't supposed to, I'd told her to stay put but she's not right in her head, she didn't understand. They put a bullet between her eyes before I could even scream." his eyes glazed over as he revisited the memory, suddenly he winced, as if he'd heard the gun shot. I just sat there, looking down at him with a look of pain and shock. Inside I was silently thanking God that my parents had not woken up when Bridden and I were captured.

"I''m...I'm so sorry, Tuck." I whispered, lacing my fingers tightly in his and squeezing his hand. He blinked, the far away look vanishing as he looked back up at me.

"I know." he smiled weakly I brushed a few more curls from his forehead before I closed my eyes and slipped into a nightmare filled sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Tuck's screaming, he trashed around beside me. My body when rigid for a moment but when I realized it was him I relaxed. I started shaking him, calling his name and finally, smacking his cheek lightly when he didn't come to. Finally with a gasp he opened his eyes and then a chocking sob erupted from his chest. He sat there, shaking and crying, while I just watched. Finally I lowered myself down beside him and gently wrapped my arms around him until he stopped shaking. After a few minutes he was quiet and released a long breath.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"No problem." I replied. Suddenly the cell door swung open and I was torn away to be 'tortured' again. This time instead of a dress they shoved me into shorts, a red tank top, hiking boots, and a black, woven nylon belt. At that moment I knew, I knew that I was headed into the games. Before I was finished they slathered all my bare skin with white stuff they said was called 'sun screen' a long time ago. I screwed up my nose at the potent smell but didn't say anything. The prep team didn't meet my eyes, they didn't talk, they just prepped. Then I was shoved into a tube like some kind of animal, cornered then trapped. I wondered why there was no training, no chariot introduction, no one on one with the game makers. Also no mentors. Wasn't this part of it? Seeing what you could do so you could get sponsors? My heart sank. I knew if I wanted sponsors, I would have to kill for them.

I was pulled from my thoughts when suddenly I was rising up into the sky. Slowly I rose and slowly the light got brighter and brighter until I had to squint. Then I stopped. All around me was nothing but desert. Barren, dry, hot desert. In front of my was the cornucopia, overflowing with weapons and supplies I knew I couldn't touch because I would get slaughtered in the process. I looked around me, spotting all the tributes on their launch pads, taking in their surroundings and planning their next move. Only when I saw them all tense up and ready themselves to launch I heard the clock ticking down. I searched for Bridden but he wasn't beside me. Finally I spotted him, I had to stop a scream that rushed up my throat. He stood right in between District 1 and 2. I locked eyes with him and held them there, watching in despair as his eyes watered and he finally just closed them, he knew he wasn't even going to make it off the pad. I wanted to run to him but I would be blown sky high. But I vowed the last thing he would see if me fighting for his life. The clock regained my attention.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

A cannon sounded.

**Okay, thanks so much for reading guys and please review! The next chapter is the beginning of the games! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's number three, enjoy and please review! ;3 Sorry for any misspells or grammatical errors!**

**Chapter 3**

It seemed to all go by so slowly. I watched, frozen on my launch pad, as everyone leaped into battle. After a second I knew I would be killed if I just sat here like a idiot. I lunged off my plate and raced for Bridden. Unlike a few other tributes who grabbed what they could and took off like hell into the a forest of palm trees, I was going in head first, I raced into the blood bath. I grabbed a sword that stuck out of the ground on my way, ignoring the blood that already soiled the blade. He was still on his pad, watching the blood bath with wide, terrified eyes. I knew I had to get to him. I had to save him. The careers saw me coming and they were ready, weapons raised and eyes glowing dangerously with the lust, the lust for my death. The District 2 girl came for me first, she held a spear. Surprisingly, instead of trying to kill me themselves, they just stood back and watched with smirks on their faces. I knew then that this girl was going to die. She was smaller than me with wiry blonde hair and dangerous black eyes. I could see the power rippling in her movements and I would not underestimate her. Finally she lunged, thrusting her spear forward with all her might, I blocked it with my sword at the last second. The spear was unfortunately metal so I didn't snap it, sparks flew.

"I'm going to kill you! Then I'm going to kill your brother, slowly." She hissed over the rage of battle. I looked her straight in the eyes, she just hit a nerve, she was going to die.

With furious scream I raced forward, she was ready. She raced forward at the same time and suddenly I felt pain shoot down my arm. I looked down, her spear was lodged in my shoulder, the tip red with blood stuck out my back. I was thrown off by this, shock threatening to take over but I refused to let it. I felt tugging on my fingers. I looked up and notice I was still holding my sword, the tip buried deep within the heart of the District 2 girl. She stared at me in shock, eyes open wide as she stumbled backwards, a sickening sucking sound announcing my blade departing her body. Then she fell, hand clenched over her heart as blood snaked through her fingers and turned the sand red. I watched her, face hard, as she grew still with her black eyes still fixed directly on me. A cannon sounded. I turned and looked at the other careers. I knew they wouldn't touch me now, they were going to chase me down, trap me, and torture me just for the satisfaction. They did not want my death to be now, they did not want my death to be slow. They all suddenly turned their eyes to Bridden. I gasped, grabbed the spear still lodged in my shoulder and quickly ripping it out with a pain filled screech. I won back their attention.

"He's so small." The District 1 boy, Bronze, sneered. I narrowed my eyes at him and raised the spear to impale him, ignoring the agonizing pain that coursed through my body.

"Try me." I spit, trying to look as intimidating as possible. I knew that it wasn't enough though, I was shaking now and blood was pouring down the front of my shirt staining me crimson, I would most likely bleed out before they had the chance to make a move.

The District 2 boy was about to make a move when he gasped. My eyes widened when blood began pouring from his mouth. He turned, a large knife buried in his back, and faced his attacker. Tuck stood there, unscathed and holding a very large trident. He looked just like Finnick.

"Get lost." he said, eying District 1 as the District 2 boy died at his feet within seconds. Bronze and Velvet's eyes widened in shock and soon they raced away.

"This isn't over 12, I am coming for you!" Bronze screamed behind his shoulder as he vanished inside the cornucopia. I closed my eyes and collapsed to my knees, Tuck knealed beside me.

"Allies?" he asked, making me meet his green eyes. I nodded, took shaken up to speak. He nodded then turned to Bridden who was now standing behind him. I looked up and reached my good arm out for him. He let out a cry and ran into my arm, burying his face in my bloodied shirt.

"I got you, I got you..." I whispered, stroking his head. I noticed my breathing was ragged and black spots danced in front of my eyes. First day of the games and I was already dying, this was not good.

"Hey, don't die on me!" Tuck said, mimicking my voice as he repeated what I said to him when we first met. I tried my best to glare at him but I couldn't keep it up for long. I slumped over and put my hands on the earth to hold me up, trying to catch my breath.

"Looks like I get to play doctor." he purred as he picked me up effortlessly, I hung there like a rag doll. I didn't reply to his teasing, I knew he was only trying not to scare Bridden who watched me through swimming eyes. I held out my hand and he took it, following along beside me as Tuck led us into the forest of palm trees.

xxx

When I come to I am laying in the sand with about a pound of gauze wrapped around my body, my arm plastered against my chest. I wince when I try to sit up, a strong hand pushes me back down.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Tuck says, looking down at me. I wake up a little more.

"How long was I out?" I notice its dark.

"About eight hours. I've been keeping on eye on Bridden for you, he's over there playing in the sand. I've been giving him stuff to do to keep him occupied." he replied. At that moment I know I will never be able to stop owing Tuck Odair.

"Thank you." I say, squeezing his hand. He shrugs then smiles.

"Your stunt with the District 2 girl got us all this gauze. Even supplied a needle and stitches." He grazes his fingers over my wrapping. I notice a tugging at my skin and can feel the stitches now. My suspicions had been confirmed, kill a tribute and get a sponsor.

"What did you get for yours?" I asked, referring to his killing of the District 2 boy.

"This thingy." He held up a large black triangle. I raised my eyebrows and shifted a little so I was sitting out more.

I motioned for him to hand it over which he did. It felt light but the material was tough, it was nylon like out belts by more tightly woven and a bit thicker. I ran my finger over it and found there were two straps on the back. I looped my arm through then and squeeze, a click sounded and suddenly the triangle shuddered and a round shield appeared. Tuck and I stared at in in shock, even my brother had looked up with interest.

"Cool! A compact shield!" he said, scurrying over. "If you squeeze again it will close up for easy transportation. Thick as rhino hide but surprisingly light. They used these during the revolution." he said, lifting it gently from my arm and looping his own through it. I watched him as he squeeze repeatedly, watching the shield spin open then closed.

"Keep it, you need it more." Tuck finally said, poking a small fire he'd started. Bridden looked at him.

"But, its yours." he said, sliding it off his arm. Tuck waved him off.

"Don't worry kid, I got this thing." he picked up the large metal trident and flashed a gleaming white smile.

Bridden finally nodded then looked at me, I notice his lips were slightly blue and he was shivering. I became aware of how cold it had gotten all the sudden, in fact, it was freezing. Bridden crawled over to me and nestled against me, I wrapped my good arm around him and rested my cheek on the top of his head.

"Go to sleep, I'll watch you." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and soon his breathing grew slower and more steady. I looked over at Tuck who was warming his hands by the tiny fire. I was worried the flames and smoke would give us away but I doubted anyone had the energy today to come looking for us today.

"Get some sleep, Tuck. I can keep watch tonight." I said quietly, peering at him through the dark of night. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm okay. Rest up, honey. You've had a long day." he said, but I could see the dark circles under his eyes. He'd killed someone, hauled me half way across the arena, made camp, watched my brother, he needed sleep.

"Tuck, I wasn't asking." I replied sternly. Suddenly he turned and looked at me, not breaking our gaze for a long time before he finally sighed heavily and crawled over. He settled in on the other side of Bridden, pressing his back against him and sharing his warmth.

"Wake me up if the wolves descend." He said sleepily, snuggling a little closer. I feel the corners of my lips twitch up in a smile before I settled in and stared off into the night, wondering what surprises were in store.

**Dead Tributes:**

**District 2**

**Trinket-Girl-16**

**Gravel-Boy-13**

**District 4**

**Jade-Girl-12**

**District 5**

**Melrose-Girl-14**

**Jack-Boy-13**

**District 7**

**Marice-Boy-17**

**District 9**

**Ally-Girl-15**

**District 11**

**Lavender-Girl-17**

xxx

Approaching footsteps roused me from my sleep. I silently curse myself for dozing off on my watch but I have much time to think because the District 11 boy come skidding to a halt before me and we both freeze, staring into each others eyes and waiting for us to make a move. He's large, muscular, and around the age of sixteen. I notice that Bridden and Tuck are gone, panic begins to burn inside of me. This boy is a threat.

_Is he?_ A voice in my head asks. I stare at him, I notice he has a gash above his eyebrow, it looks deep. Even though he's not moving his muscles quiver and he looks like he hasn't slept since the games started. I still don't move, he is eying my wrapping, probably thinking I am an easy target. But instead of advancing he begins to back up, raising his hands in the air. I slowly rise, gripping my sword just in case. His eyes widen and he must think I'm going to attack. I let the sword fall.

"Wait." I say, standing a little straighter, my shoulder screams in protest and every muscle in my body aches. He doesn't leave, he just stares and waits for me to continue.

"What's your name? If you don't mind my asking." I say, taking a hesitant step forward, he takes a step back.

"Angus." he replies, his eyes going from fear to curiosity. I nod.

"I'm Sera, from District 12." I reply. He takes a few steps forward. He looks me up and down before I see his shoulders relax a bit. I continue my at easy posture.

"I was wanting to talk to you earlier, before the games." I said. I left out the part of there being no time because of the lack of training and the fact that we were locked in cells. I knew either myself or Bridden could pay for that, I couldn't risk it. Whoever was running this game, they wanted it to sun smoothly. I unconsciously graze my fingers over the silver cuff still locked around my wrist. I notice that he doesn't have one, why does he not have one? I push the question aside.

"I was hoping we could be allies. I don't know if you know this but my family is very fond of District 11." I say.

"Your mother is Katniss Everdeen." he says. I nod, most people know this.

"I am Rue's nephew." he finishes. I feel myself wince. I have heard the story of Rue, my mother still has trouble talking about it. What I know I read in the memory book permanently stationed on our coffee table.

"Allies then?" I ask, extending a hand. He hesitates, I see his eyes flickered around a bit as he considers possible escape routes in case this a trick, then he steps forward and takes my hand.

"C'mon, lets get that cut cleaned up." I say, we both head back to the campsite.

xxx

It is mid afternoon and the sun is beating down hard. I am drenched in sweat and my shoulder aches fiercely. I stare at Angus who is sitting across from me, making a spear out of a piece of palm tree stump. Bridden and Tuck are still gone but Tuck left me a note in the sand saying he would be back shortly, shortly passed three hours ago, or so I assumed. Now I was getting worried. I rose from my seat and stared out over the desert, I spotted nothing.

"Your friends have been gone a while." Angus says, his voice is not threatening but observant and a bit confused I suppose.

"I am going to look for them, I can't wait any longer." I say. I pick up my sword.

"It will be very hard to fight of an opponent with only one arm." Angus says, eyes still fixed on his spear. I know he is right but I have to find them. I was about to reply when two figures come crashing through the trees. Tuck and Bridden stand there, each with a pack on their back and two more in Tuck's hand.

"Bridden!" I nearly scream, racing for him and pulling him to me. He hugs me back then quickly slides the pack off his back and hands it to me.

"We got these at the cornucopia, the place was deserted!" he says, beaming with pride at his find. I nod them my eyes flicker to Tuck, immediately I spot the bow and quiver full of arrows on his back. He cracks a wide grin.

"I knew no Everdeen blood could resist this." he drops the bow and arrows on the ground.

"Thanks, you had me worried. I was about to come find you." I said. Tuck's eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Honey, were you really concerned for little ol' me?" he asks, his usual husky purr returning to his voice.

I roll my eyes and shove him with my bad arm, immediately regretting it when pain shoots through me. I stifle a gasp. He frowns, playfulness gone as he takes the bow from me then sits me down on a tree stump.

"You split your stitches." he scorns, quickly unwrapping my mummy layer and inspecting my wound. I don't know if its me or the sun but I can't help the trail of fire his fingers leave behind when he touches me. I almost shudder. He looks me in the eyes, an eyebrow slightly inclined. I blush and look away.

"Who's he?" Bridden asks, pointing to Angus. Tuck stiffens and his hand reaches for his trident beside him in the sand. I reach out and grab his wrist, shaking my head.

"That's Angus, our new ally." I say, looking at Bridden. Like the accepting child he is he just smiles at Angus then goes to play in the sand again, I hear Angus chuckle. Tuck fixes me up with the remaining thread then wraps me back up. It suddenly hits me how thirsty I am. As if reading my mind Tuck digs a large jug of water out of one of the packs. I drink it gratefully.

"We need to move, the careers are going to find us here sooner or later."Tuck says, covering the fire pit from last night with sand. I nod in agreement. The palm tree forest is the first place they would look, its most likely the only shade in the whole arena. I walk over to the bow and pick it up, the second I close my palm around it the cuff activates and shocks pulse through my body. I scream in pain and drop the bow, falling back in the sand.

"Sera! Are you okay?" Bridden asks, rushing over. I'm still convulsing, my whole body still burned.

"Cuff!" I manage to choke out, spots are dancing in front of my eyes. Tuck takes my hand in his and inspects the cuff. The red gem dances like fire, glowing as every second as a new pulse of electricity shoots down my spine. I am hanging onto consciousness by a thread.

Then suddenly it stops. I gasp when I can function again, collapsing in a heaving heap on the sand. The message was very clear. No bow. Why did they not want me to use the bow? I close my eyes and try to think. I remember watching my parents Quarter Quell. They would kill me if they ever found out I watched there games but I was curious and Haymitch had the tapes. I stayed up late and watched their first games and the Quell, right up to the point where my mother used an arrow to destroy the arena force field. So that was it, whoever it was that was running this game did not want me leaving anytime soon, or at all for that matter. They want to die in this arena, if they have to kill me themselves. Which I realize they could do if I don't figure out a way to get this cuff off.

"What the hell just happened?" It was Angus that spoke up, staring at me with his knife still poised mid strike against his spear. I shake my head, still unable to talk, my throat feels dry as a bone. I reach for the water and take a sip.

"Okay then," I rasp after a few sips, "no bow."

"I'm sorry." Tuck says, he staring straight into my eyes. I am confused.

"Sorry about what?"

"That they are targeting you, that they are making you their personal bitch. I hate this place! Dammit!" He curses, kicking sand into the trees.

I don't know if it was because my brain was still scrambled from the electrocution or if I am getting heat stroke but before I can even stop myself I turn him around and hug him, burying my face in his sweaty chest. His smell makes my stomach coil, a small spark igniting inside me and beginning with a low burn. I don't understand this feeling but I like it. He wraps his arms around me after he gets over the shock.

"I'm not the only one they are screwing with, they are messing will all of us. We just have to figure out a way to stop this, we need to find out who is behind this." I whisper in his ear, two low for the mics to pic up. He nods slowly then pulls away. I can see a blush flaming up the back of his neck and cheeks from out closeness, my own cheeks burn.

A startled scream makes us both turn and there is Bridden, a flaming sword wedged in the sand not two inches from his face. He is frozen. I look up and see five people charging towards us...

Thanks so much for reading guys, please please please review! Next chapter should be up by Tuesday! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Please review and enjoy! ;3**

**Chapter 4**

"The careers!" Tuck screams, grabbing Bridden from his spot. I grab my sword and Angus picks up his spear which is not quite done but it will do. I scan the people and figure out who they are, Bronze and Velvet lead the group of course, following behind isthe District 7 girl, Anya, and then the District 9 boy, Cash. All of them were heavily armed and staring at us like an all you can eat buffet at the Capitol. This was not going to end well. I glanced behind me to see Tuck had helped Bridden climb up a palm tree and handed him the bow and arrows, he didn't know how to shoot but the arrows could still stab if needed. I turned my attention back to the careers who have stopped about ten feet away. I try to ignore the blood that paints their weapons but I can't help but wonder which tributes died at who's hand. Bronze flashes me an incredibly white smile.

"Found you." he says, voice filled with glee. I am disgusted, I grip my sword tighter. I only have one arm to fight with but I was just going to have to manage, I was not dying at his hand, or anyone's.

"Good for you, what do you want?" I say, my tone is casual but sightly mocking. His grip tightens on a large curved blade that is smeared with some kind of liquid. I know I need to be careful.

"Well, for starters, him," He points to Bridden who is still in the tree. "Then him," he points to Tuck. "Then you." he points to me. I guess Angus is already counted as dead so he doesn't even bother adding him. He plans of killing all three of us himself.

"Well, lets start." I say, locking my eyes with him. A second later he rushed forward and nearly ran me through. I drop to the ground and roll out of his way, my shoulder feels like its on fire. I quickly get back up on me feet and blocked his blade with mine, quickly aiming a blow for his rib cage which I landed, he hissed and clutched his side. I swung again but he blocked it this time and slashed out, I narrowly escaped it. Tuck suddenly dove into the battle, piercing the chest of the District 7 girl, she let out a scream that ended in a gurgle as she fell to the ground. A cannon sounded. Bronze was thrown off by this, he didn't like us changing up the rules. He glared at me and slashed out, I ducked and managed to stab him in the knee. He screeched in fury and then kicked my legs out from beneath me. I gasped as the air was knocked for my lungs and suddenly he was on top of me, holding me down with the blade to my throat.

"Such a pretty face. Maybe we can have a little fun, 12, whatcha say?" his eyes flash dangerously and my eyes widen. I thrash and manage to knee him in the groin, he groans in pain and I throw him off, I'm using both arms now but I don't care, blood seeps from my stitches. This damn wound was never going to close if I kept this up. Bronze rises to his feet and is ready to go back in when a noise gathers all of out attention.

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAA!" We all stared wide eyed as a long silver rope lashes out and locks around the torso of the District 9 boy. He yells in alarm as he's suddenly dragged into the palm trees, we hear a scream then nothing, a cannon sounded. Two people suddenly appear at the edge of the trees. The District 10 tributes. Bronze's eyes widen when he suddenly realizes its just him and Velvet now, they both begin to back away. I smile victoriously, even though I have no idea if 10 is here to kill me or not, I raise my sword to finish off Bronze but he and Velvet start laughing. I glance to the side to see Tuck's collapsed to the ground and it convulsing.

"Tuck, oh God!" I scream, racing to his side. Bronze and Velvet take off into the trees. I crouch at his side and put his head in my lap, he grimanced and looked up into my eyes.

"Blade was poisoned." he gasps. I see the large gash across his chest. His whole body quivers and the wound bubbles, green foam growing around the edges. I look up at 10, they are both staring at something on the ground. I cringed when I see Angus's limp body on the ground, his own spear driven straight into his back.

"Are you here to kill us?" I ask, my voice quivering. They both fix me with identical green gazes, both have deep black hair.

"No. In fact we want to be allies. Is that okay?" the girl asks. I release a sigh and nod, with Angus gone and Tuck...We could use the help. The boy walks over to me and crouches down beside Tuck.

"Rattler," he says behind his shoulder, "most likely mutt." The girl nods and starts digging through our packs. I look into the boy's eyes.

"I'm Barley and that's my sister Bluebell." he says, not looking up as he ghosts his fingers around the edge of Tuck's wound. Bridden climbs down from the tree, the bow and quiver across his back.

"Is Tuck going to be okay?" He asks, I can see the tears forming in his eyes. I look down at Tuck who is still staring up at me. Sweat glistens across his skin, but he looks pale, despite his tan.

"We'll fix him up, he'll be right as rain soon." Bluebell drawls cheerfully, fixing Bridden with a smile. He smiles shyly.

"Bridden, go play okay?" I say. He nods and scampers off to his sand pit. I stroke Tuck's cheek.

"Your going to be okay, I promise." I whisper. He looks into my eyes for a second longer before he suddenly tenses, his breath hitches and his hands are gripping at the sand. The wound is foaming even more.

_Please let him be okay, please..._I bow my head to do something I have never done, pray.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5, oh yes! Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

The night had grown freezing as it had the night before, the sky was dark and not a single star twinkled above, nor a moon. Just black. I could hardly see my hand in front of my face, thank God there was flashlights in the packs. Bridden was huddled against me, asleep, while Tuck was on my other side, his skin gleamed with sweat when I flashed the light over him. He shook violently but his body was radiating heat. My chest contracted with pain, I hated seeing him like this. His eyes were bright with fever and the wound was a nasty, green, oozing sore in the middle of his muscular chest. He came in and out of consciousness, but it was usually only to retch or scream.

I hated these people, I hated them with all of my power and might. I promised myself and Tuck that I would make whoever did this pay, dearly. Barley and Bluebell watched me from their spots, a fire the only thing separating us. Even though we were allies there is always a tension, everyone holds their breath and waits to see who will make the first move. I wasn't planning on it, I could hardly move myself. My wound had torn open, again, and now it was a very irritated red color, it throbbed non stop. But it was nothing compared to the look on Tuck's face, utter agony hardened his usual playful features. Barley had explained to me the venom had been from a rattle snake, a mutt most likely. He says they surge in desert like this, and their bites are deadly if go untreated immediately, mutt bites were even worse. Velvet had poisoned her weapons and Tuck got slashed, now he was dying in my arms, and there was nothing I could do.

Only two of them left, Bronze and Velvet were the only treat now, everyone else was dead. But once they were gone then it would be me, Tuck, Bridden, and District 10. I could never kill Bridden, never. If it came down to the two of us I would kill myself to ensure his safety.

_Would he really be safe? _I would never know. This game was not under normal circumstances. We were not reaped, we were kidnapped. We have no sponsors unless we take a life. We had no mentors, we had no training, we had no chariot parade, we had no evaluation from the game makers. This game was not normal. I cringed when I looked over at Angus's body. The hover crafts haven't taken away any of the bodies like they usually do. Angus's eyes stare straight into the black sky, no one had the strength or courage to close them, we couldn't. I felt guilty I couldn't save him, I was so wrapped up in keeping Bridden and Tuck safe that I failed, I failed Tuck to. I looked back down at his pained face and my heart gave another painful stab.

My feelings for Tuck Odair were very confusing. At one point I am grateful, then scared, then angry, then so full of grief I think I might scream. I owed Tuck Odair my life and the life of my brother, he kept him alive when I couldn't and I would be forever grateful. Even through all this horror and misery I laugh aloud quietly, a small smile bringing up the corners of my lips.

I found it funny how the Odairs kept saving my family's ass.

Barley looked up when he heard me laugh, eye brow raised. I met his gaze for a moment before looking back at Tuck, my arms tightened around him.

"You could save him, you know. I know you've figured out how to get a sponsor, but you just sit here and watch him die." He says, poking at the fire. My eyes flicker to his face again, annoyance plain on my face.

"I can't fight, I can hardly even feel my arm. Bronze and Velvet are the strongest tributes here, the only reason their hiding is because they are outnumbered." I say. Barley's eyes narrow.

"Or maybe there just waiting for us to kill each other off." he retorts, I wince. I feel fingers entwine with mine and squeeze weakly, my eyes fly down to Tuck's face. He's awake.

"Hey." I say quietly, brushing sweat plastered hair from his forehead.

"Hi." he croaks, I cringe at the pain in his voice. I glance at his wound which seems to be getting worse by the minute, his flesh is beginning to turn black. I feel my stomach heave but I manage to push the nausea away, I can't be weak now.

"What time is it?" he asks. I hardly know but guessing by my internal clock its mostly likely around ten or eleven at night.

"Ten or eleven, I'm not quite sure." I reply. He nods thoughtfully then goes rigid, I see his face turn green. I help him sit up and stroke his back while he vomits into the sand, foaming green bile spews from his mouth. I look away, it was definitely getting worse. After he finishes I lay him back down then kick sand over the bile, I offer the water canteen to him but he refuses, I put it away.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" He whispers, the question catches me off guard, I stifle a gasp.

"No. You are not dying, your not allowed to." I growl in reply, he lets out a weak laugh in return. I tilt his chin so he is looking me in the eyes and hold his face there, not allowing him to look away.

"You are not going to die. I am going to save you." I whisper, he sees the urgency in my eyes and grips my hand tighter, I know he's fighting hard as he can. I lean down and place a kiss on his forehead, he stiffens but then relaxes and sighs heavily, soon he's asleep again. I stand and walk over to Barley, Bluebell nodded off a while ago.

"I am going to find Bronze and Velvet." I say. He looks up at me with a surprised expression, not ten minutes ago I said I was to weak to fight. Seeing Tuck like that, how badly he wants to hold on, it gave me new fire.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asks. I glance at the bow and arrows placed in the sand beside all of the other weapons.

"I need your help, I can't kill them alone. Besides, if I get killed the rest of your competition pretty much dies." My eyes flicker to Tuck and Bridden. But that won't happen, I will be coming back. I think that Barley knows that too. He stands and shrugs, I take that as a yes. I walk over to the weapons. I reach for the bow, testing my limitations, a painful zap that makes me yelp shows me exactly what my limitations are. I pick up the sword I have been using. Barley wakes his sister and tells her the plan, she wants to come but he shakes his head and tells her to watch after Bridden and Tuck, he'll be back soon. She frowns but nods, quickly drawing her brother into a hug before he pulls away and joins me again, a pack slung over his shoulder, one over mine as well.

I look at Bridden and Tuck one more time, their sleeping forms nothing but bulks in the darkness, bulks I cared about. Steeling myself, I turned and nodded to Barley, we headed into the trees.

xxx

The second we get out of one forest of palm trees we end up in another, large bugs bite at out skin and I know that we are not the only things prowling around, weird animal noises sounded in the night. My mind was fixed on Tuck and Bridden as I weaved my way through the trees, Barley moving easily beside me, he said it wasn't much different then moving between cows in a pasture.

I began to notice something. There was six sections of forest, all three set exactly across from the other with a wide strip of sand in between. Each section was a long, narrow rectangle. It reminded me of something but I couldn't quite piece it together, we pushed forward. The arena was straight but wide, and the cornucopia was in the middle, what lay beyond that I didn't know. Force fields kept us locked in, as usual.

There was no other vegetation as far as I could tell beside the six palm tree forests. The rest was sand. As the sun began to rise our energy began to fall, we decided to rest. We were out of the trees in the open with the beating sun and burning sand, no water in sight and no shelter. We pulled the sleeping bags from our packs and created canopies with out swords. We huddled under the shade and sipped from the precious water supply. I could see the gleam of the golden cornucopia in the distance, a small speck of gold in a vast land of white.

"What exactly are you planning on doing once we find Bronze and Velvet?" Barley asked. I look over at him, his canopy placed across from mine.

"I'm going to kill them, it will get me a sponsor and medicine for Tuck." I say, although I truthfully had no idea what they would send, or how much they want Tuck dead. I just prayed and hoped they would send medicine. Plus two kills might possibly give me two sponsors, medicine and something else might possibly be in my grasp. The thought made hope flare in my chest.

"You said yourself you weren't strong enough to kill them, what if they kill you first?" He asks, his questions are beginning to annoy me.

"They you kill them I guess, you and Bluebell would win the games. If they allowed two victors, which they might not." I see his expression darken at this. I knew he would take no pleasure in killing his sister, I don't think he would even do it. He was just like me, forced into this hell with someone you wanted to desperately protect.

Mid afternoon rolls around and we pack up, the heat has climbed. We are panting by the time we reach the cornucopia, our shoulders and backs are red with sunburn, sweat drips down our bodies. I don't think I've ever been this hot in my life, my vision is a little fuzzy. We figured Bronze and Velvet had hid here, there was food and weapons, but they weren't here. The only people left were the scattered bodies of the tributes that died in the blood bath, corpses ravaged and rotting in the sand. My stomach heaves and I look away, the sight is gruesome, scarring. We rest again in the cornucopia, most of the food had been stripped but we managed to find some energy bars and more water. We packed away what we could into out packs for the others. We pushed on.

The land beyond the cornucopia was unknown but I knew that Bronze and Velvet were out there. We nibbled on our energy bars as we walked, we didn't talk or look at each other, our eyes were fixed on our destination ahead. Suddenly Barley tripped and I looked down, the sand gave way to solid stone, smooth and the color of metal. I ran my fingers across it, oddly it was cool. Barely and I threw ourselves down on it and savored the coldness against our skin, we sighed in relief. I knew for sure that Bronze and Velvet were here. We rose again.

I got that nagging feeling I was missing something again, I look around and noticed the stone was beginning to grow narrower the farther we walked, the sides slanted in and pointed upwards, in the distance I could see the shape. A triangle but not quite. I know this means something, I can feel is in the very marrow of my bones, but something just wasn't clicking in my brain, until Barley spoke.

"Its the shape of an arrow head." he says, looking around in interest. The realization slaps me like a hand across the face. I nearly fall over. The arena in an arrow, the six strips of forest is the feather, the sand and cornucopia shaft, and this rock area the head. The message rang loud and clear. _This is all your fault._

But I knew it wasn't a message for me, it was a message for my mother. The Mockingjay. This was punishment. The person behind this suddenly screamed in my head, I grazed the cuff with my finger. I remember being back in my cell, everything I saw and heard screamed military to me but I didn't really realize it until now. But how could this person be behind this, this person was dead. But this single arrow, this arena, was the arrow meant for my mother's heart. Her worst fear was becoming a reality, her children were going to be killed brutally in front of the whole nation, and there is not a thing she can do about it.

Katniss Everdeen is no longer the Mockingjay, she no longer has an army backing her and nobody to help her rescue her children. She was helpless. The person who orchestrated this whole thing knew it, knew the perfect time to strike, when she had let her guard down, after so many years of fear. This arrow had significance, this was meant to be the arrow that took down a nation. I know exactly who is behind this now. Alma Coin.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, yay! Thanks so much for the reviews so far guys, they mean so much! Keep it up, review, and as always enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The panic that began to rise in my chest was nothing compared to the anger that boiled in my blood. How _dare_ she do this to _me_, to my_ family_. She was nothing but a sick bitch with a taste for revenge, and I was going to kill her. I turn and look at Barley who has been studying me, eyes wide in alarm.

"I know who's behind this." I whisper, he moves in closer so the microphones can't hear us.

"Does the name Alma Coin ring any bells?" I ask. His brows furrow for a moment as he thinks but then I see recognition in his eyes.

"The old District 13 president? Wasn't she in line to become the new president of the Capitol but then your mom..." He trailed off, he got it.

"So the this game, the whole thing, is punishment for your mom?" He whispers. I nod.

"We are so going to die." He closes his eyes and a pained expression crosses his face. I frown, I feel like I should be the one to blame but I know I'm not, Alma Coin is.

"We're not going to die. I am going to get us out of here." I say, determination glowing in my eyes. Barley opens his eyes again.

"Oh really? How are you going to do that?" He asks. I look him in the eyes.

"I'm going to kill you all."

xxx

I explained my plan to Barley as we head forward, our mission to find Bronze and Velvet still in mind. He listens but doesn't interrupt, he probably thinks I'm insane. I was going to 'kill' everyone. It was easy to fake death but getting them to believe it would be harder. I had figured out the cameras well enough to plan a perfect angle for the kills, a position where you can't really see it but you believe it. We talked very quietly, way to quite for the mics to pick up, but I was still worried. What if this didn't work? I shook my head, this would work, it had to.

We reached the end of the arena, no Bronze, no Velvet. Suddenly I felt very sick.

"They're not here." Barley says, "They've never been here."

"We have to run, now." I say, we both sprint back towards the camp. If they weren't here there was only one place they could be. My heart pounded painfully against my chest

It took us three hours to get here but running it took us an hour to get back to the camp, the second we burst through the trees I watched Bronze slash Bluebell's throat.

"No!" Barley screamed, he lifted his sword and rushed straight for Bronze.

"Remember the poison!" I yell after him, a second later I'm tackled by Velvet. I realize how she got her name. Her voice is like the smoothest velvet as she hisses death threats in my ear, her poisoned knife inches from my throat. With a vicious scream I kick her in the stomach and shove her off me.

She flies back and lands in the sand, she kicks up a ton of it as she leaps back up to her feet, two knives now ready for the attack. I raise my sword. We fly at each other. I narrowly escape her first knife and barely escape the second one, she was not so lucky. My sword slices deep in her fore arm and she lets out a scream of pain, I see white bone shine in all the gore. Now she was pissed. She locked her eyes on me then twirled the knives and threw, I gasped as one implanted itself right in my chest. The blade was inches away from my heart and thankfully hadn't gone deep but I could already feel the searing pain of the venom, I had to bite back a painful scream.

She smiles, her white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. I pull the blade from my chest, its slick with my blood. My heart is racing now, I can hear the blood pounding in my ears. She's still smiling, triumph on her face. I narrow my eyes.

"I never did liked you." I hiss.

"Mutual, darling." She sneers. I shove my sword straight through her stomach. Her eyes widen in shock before blood spurts out of her mouth and she falls dead at my feet, my blade still embedded in her flesh. I leave it. A cannon sounds.

This grabs Bronze and Barley's attention, they stare at me with wide eyes. Now Bronze is scared, I see him begin to back away but I don't give him the chance. Without thinking I pick up the bow and send an arrow straight through his heart, a second later I'm hit with so much electricity that I fall to me knees, body convulsing. A cannon sounds.

The shock stops, I let out a small cry, tears streaming down my cheeks. With the pain of the electrocution, the poison, and the gaping hole in my chest (literally), I break down. I sob, sand and blood streak my face and arms, a reminder of the people I just killed. I know this is what she wanted, Coin, she wanted me to suffer along with my mother. I know I am giving her the satisfaction she's been craving, but I can't stop the tears that flow down my face.

The venom fully kicks in and my sobbing turns to screaming.

xxx

I feel like I'm on fire, every inch of me burns. I want to scream but I can't open my mouth, I was to thrash but I can't move, I'm frozen while I burn. My heart hurts the worst, it pounds so quick and so painfully that I swear I'll have a bruise from it. I feel wet and smell salt, I must be sweating, or crying, or both. I feel hands ghost over my chest and lift up my shirt, I now I should be blushing but all I can do it grit my teeth and claw at the sand, it hurts so bad. The hands are gentle and cool, then something cold as ice is pressed against my wound, it burns almost as bad as the venom, this time I do scream. Time to time I feel a small hand entwined with mine and a soothing voice in my ear, I am pretty sure its Bridden. I feel his wet cheek pressed against my hand and I so badly want to wake up to comfort him but I can't, my eyes refuse to open, my body refuses to move. My shoulder feels numb, but the wound pounds, its hotter than the rest of my body (if that's even possible) so I guess its infected. The cool hands touch me every once in a while, lifting my shirt and checking my chest wound, more ice cold stuff gets pressed on, I scream again.

Finally I am able to pull myself out of the burning pit. My eyes flutter open and I take in a sharp breath, swaying palm trees against a black sky are the first thing I see. My brother's face floats into view, he stares down at me anxiously.

"She's awake!" He yells, I wince when his voice pierces my brain, I realize now its throbbing as well. One other face hovers above me, Tuck. He looks a lot better, there are dark circles under his eyes but the sickly sheen is gone and his eyes have regained some of his playful twinkle, he smiles down at me.

"Morning sleepin' beauty! Or should I saw evening." He says. I can't help but smile a little, even though it hurts, everything hurts. I manage to sit up a bit, I try to move my arm but searing pain stops me and I gasp, biting my lip to stop a scream. Tuck frowns a little and inspects my shoulder.

"Infected, I put some of the salve on it, it looks a little better." I look up at him.

"They sent the medicine?" I croak, my voice is raw from screaming. He nods, still look at my shoulder.

"Yep, you were right. Kill a tribute, get a sponsor. Since you killed two this time we got medicine and food." he says. I glance over at the fire where a small pile of food lays, my stomach rumbles.

"I know who's behind this." I whisper. Tuck brings a finger to my lips to stop me.

"I know, Barley filled me in on the plan. I can't say I'm to happy with it, getting killed and all." he whispers, a chuckle in his voice. I grin a little, I don't think I could ever truthfully kill Tuck Odair. I turn to Bridden who is holding my hand again, I squeeze it.

"How are you holding up?" I ask. He shrugs but I can see in his tired eyes this is beginning to take a toll on him, I need to activate this plan, soon.

"I figured, since you're planning on killing us, it needs to be a little more realistic. I made you these." He hands me a small green ball. It is a palm tree leaf tightly woven together, liquid sloshes around inside. He takes the ball from my hand and squeezes it a little, blood snakes between his fingers. My stomach churns and I look away, I don't want to know where he got the blood. My eyes flicker over to the still bodies of Velvet and Bronze, Bronze's throat was slashed. I lean over and vomit.

"I know its disgusting but is has to be believable, Sera." He whispers, brushing the hair from my face. I nod, I understood it, I just didn't like it.

Tuck brings be a water canteen and some of the food, its bread. I feel homesick when I think of my father, his warm bread that nearly melts on your tongue, the love he puts into his work. I wanted nothing more but his arms around me, I truly felt safe in his embrace. But instead I was stuck in an arena, kidnapped by people who hate my family, forced to kill children the same age as you to survive. Torture, it was torture. I knew I would be branded forever as a killer, the blood would never wash from my hands, I would remember their faces and they would haunt my nightmares. Just as my parents before me.

Suddenly I can't stand this arena a moment longer. I need to get out. I turn and look at Tuck, his hypnotic green gazes locks with mine.

"Ready to die?"

He laughs like I've just told him a joke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, oh yus. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 7**

We decided we would do it tomorrow morning, I would get up and kill everyone in their sleep, no staged fights, just silent death. Plus, I don't think me killing three people without gaining a scratch wouldn't be very believable. I also couldn't look them in the eyes, definitely not then. I pretended to sleep but I was so nervous I could hardly breath. The blood balls were tucked safely in my pocket, easy to reach when I went in for the 'kill'. Each one was as big as a marble so I decided two per person should be enough blood, hopefully. The second the sun began to rise my panic grew even worse, Tuck help my hand the entire night, he to was unable to sleep. Bridden had been filled in on the plan and I just thanked God he was natural actor like out father, I just hoped he could keep it up long enough.

It was time. Tuck squeezed my hand one more time then we broke apart. I rose from the sand. Silently I walked over to the weapons pile and picked up my sword, I could imagine the audience's shock. I turned towards the three sleeping bodies of my allies, show time. Quick I lightning I sprang forward, two blood balls already in hand, and 'slashed' Barley's throat. The blood trickled down his throat and into the sand, perfect. Next was Tuck, I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch. He 'died'. Finally was Bridden. I hesitated, perhaps they would let us both win because we were from the same district? I waited for an announcement. Silence ensued. Cursing the people behind this I crept towards him. I knew he was awake, his breathing was picking up, I knew he was afraid, so was I. I lunged. I cracked two of the blood balls and smeared it across his neck in a quick movement, my sword ghosting above at the same time. Bridden didn't open his eyes, he look dead. It shook me to the core. Holding back a sob I crawled off his body and turned to the camera, I lifted my sword in the air, I was victor. Three cannons sounded. I could already hear the hovercraft in the distance. I threw the bloodied weapon on the sand and didn't touch it again, it was tainted and I would never again touch it.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order, Ms. Mellark." A voice addressed me. I turn and come face to face with the cold grey eyes of Alma Coin. Her eyes were just as my mother described, not Seam grey eyes, grey like nasty slush you wish would melt away. In the sunlight they looked almost white. She must be around seventy now, her skin is wrinkled and she has crows feet around her eyes. Her hair is a endless silver sheet, never breaking or splitting off, it look almost like a wig. I was tempted to tug it. She held her hands behind her back, shoulders forward and back straight, chin high, definitely military. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I suppose they are." I reply, my voice cold. She knows I hate her, this amuses her. A smile tugs at her lips but she refuses to let it break. Her eyes are wild, insane, driven insane by her hatred for my family. This revenge brought little quenching to her thirst, I could see it in her eyes. Suddenly I got a very bad feeling I wasn't going home anytime soon. Three soldiers pushed past me and headed for the bodies. All three had weapons tucked away in their clothes, they would escape, I hoped. A tight grip around my forearm dragged back my attention, a tall soldier stood beside me. For some reason his face seemed familiar, although it was hard to tell because all of them wore a black visor over their eyes. He dragged me onto the hovercraft. Tuck, Bridden, and Barley were dumped in the back, a blanket thrown over them. The other bodies of the tributes were dragged onto a different hovercraft. We took off. We flew for a only a few minutes before we landed in a hangar, never once did I see the sky, only tunnel walls and dirt, we were far under ground.

The door opens and the second I step off I am restrained, cuffs locked around my wrists.

"Hey! Let me go, I'm the victor!" I hiss. Coin smiles coldly then slaps me across the face, my face sting and my neck whips painfully to the side.

"Do you really think I am idiotic, Ms. Mellark? I knew full and well you faked those deaths." She says, her voice still even and calm, its unnerving. I stare into her eyes, willing all the hatred I feel to show, she smiles again.

"Take out guests to their rooms. Ms. Mellark goes to the suite." She orders the soldiers, they nod and I hear painful screams come from the hovercraft. Tuck is dragged out first, he thrashes and squirms, he manages to bite the soldier and he yells in pain, momentarily releasing him. He dashes for me, pulling a knife from his pocket.

Suddenly my cuff activates and I drop to my knees, screaming. He freezes, eyes fixed on Alma Coin who holds a remote in her hand, a wicked smile on her face.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Odair. I believe I just gave specific orders, did I not?" she asks. Blood pours from both my nostrils and I think I might vomit. He stares helplessly at me, I meet his gaze, tears blurring my vision. He drops the knife. The shocks stop and I collapse, my chest heaving.

"Very good. Now, do take him to his room." she says, The soldier he bit strains him again and drags him down the hall. Barley comes out next, he doesn't fight, he just follows. I apologize with my eyes and he gives me a weak smile. Then comes Bridden, my heart breaks. They don't even have to restrain him, he holds the soldiers hand like the child he is, looking so innocent and frightened. They walk his down the hall, we meet eyes for just a brief moment but he vanishes around the corner.

"Take her to the suite, I'll be there shortly." Coin orders. My soldier nods and drags me to a room down a different hallway than the one my brother just went down. The room is solid white. Floors, walls, and ceiling. There is a two way mirror on the wall and bright lights in the ceiling. A metal table with restraints is in the middle. The solider puts me down on the table and straps me in, I'm to weak from the electrocution to fight, I just let him do it. Suddenly he covers my mouth, I want to scream but I can't. Slowly he removes his visor, hope floods my chest. Gale. His kind grey eyes lock with mine and they hold a promise. _I am getting you all out of here._ Tears stream down my cheeks and I nod, I know we can't speak. He offers me a small smile then returns his visor, he leaves the room. Two women shuffle in. I am stripped then cleaned then redressed in a white hospital gown. They to leave the room. I am left in silence.

xxx

The sight of Gale filled me with so much joy I could hardly contain my smile, we would be free soon. A hour passes before the door of my room opens and a man in white clothes wheels in a table with many shiny devices of torture laid across it. My breath gets caught in my throat. Coin steps into the room, she wears identical clothes to the man, her eyes nearly the same color in the light of this room.

"Hello, Ms. Mellark. Sorry for the delay, we were just making sure your friends were comfortable." The way she smiles makes bile rise in my throat, I pray to God all of them are okay.

"Before we begin I thought we could talk a little. I have been informed it was your birthday a few days ago, if I may say, happy birthday." I shoot her the dirtiest look I can muster.

"Just like your mother, so full of fire. Well, we'll fix that soon enough." she murmurs almost to herself, I watch her as she crosses the small room.

"Your brother is such a pretty boy, intelligent to. Not much of a talker, well, until we _convinced_ him." She grins at me, she reminds me of a shark.

"Touch him and I swear I'll kill you!" I screech, straining against my restraints. Fast as lightning her arms are on either side of my head and she's leaning over me, her face a mere inches from mine.

"Ms. Mellark. Out of the two of us, who is in a position to threaten?" She asks, her grey eyes flash darkly. I spit in her face. For a moment absolute rage crosses her face but goes just as quickly and is replaced by the calm mask once again.

"I see our discussion is over, lets get started, shall we?" She nods to the man. He picks up scalpel and rests the blade against my cheek.

"Now, tell me when it hurts." Coin whispers.

xxx

It was a good three hours before Coin and her assistant left. The table has inclined to where I am hanging straight up as if I was standing. I look at myself in the mirror. My face is swollen and covered in bruises, from the metal knuckles no doubt. A deep gash still trickles blood on my right cheek and my nose still bleeds. It still hurts to breath, bruises decorate my rib cage and chest. My arms and legs are pretty much untouched except for bruises in the shape of fingers from holding me down and a few cuts were and there. My throat is raw from screaming.

I have to remind myself that this won't last, Gale has a plan, he will save us. The throbbing in my brain makes it hard to focus but I keep my thoughts rolling. I imagine brilliant plans that will break us out and try to remember my soft bed and the warm water of my shower. I imagine Bridden being safe and warm by the fire in our living room, building another one of his contraptions. I imagine my mother and father, cuddled together on the couch while I read, we all glance at Bridden time to time and laugh at his focused expression. I try to imagine my father's warm arms wrapped around me, the cold metal table pressed against me doesn't allow me. I try to imagine my mother's soft fingers stroking my cheek, I wince as she grazes my gash.

Surprisingly the thing that calms me the most is imagining Tuck's hypnotic green eyes, I close my eyes and picture him standing in front of me, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. We are on a beach, the sun is setting behind us, sinking down into the waves. The water is warm and rushes around our ankles, we laugh. Suddenly he leans in and presses his lips against mine, my face turns scarlet. I have never thought romantically of Tuck Odair until just now, but the dream is so nice I don't stop. He taste of salt and smells like an ocean breeze. His lips are soft and gentle as we move in sync, arms slowly wrapping around my waist as mine curl around his neck and hold him close to me. I run my fingers through his bronze hair then entangle them in it, our kiss growing more passionate. My own dark hair flows in the wind and I am wearing a sundress, he has on just shorts. My hands explore his carved chest and firm shoulders, running down his arms then entwining my fingers with his. He sighs happily, his sweet, warm breath tickles my cheek. I smile and we lean our foreheads against each other.

My paradise vanishes when the door opens and a strange man slips in. He holds a tray of food in his hands. My appearance must startle him because his eyes widen for a brief moment. I hold my chin high and lock eyes with him. _ Let him see what they are doing to me. _ He drops his gaze and sets the tray down on top of the still bloody torture tools beside my table.

"Dinner time." He says, his voice is gruff. I narrow my eyes, who knows whats in the food. All thats on the tray is a piece of bread, a glass of water, and a cup of pills. He feeds me the bread slowly, I wince as I swallow, bruises cover my throat. The water is heavenly, cold and calming as it slides down my raw throat. He lifts up the pills.

"Adrenalin, keeps you going." He explains, quickly forcing my jaw open and throwing in the pills, water follows. The adrenalin will keep my energy up. _Just so they can torture me longer_. The man leaves.

Almost immediately my heart rate burst into a gallop and I am struggling to breath, my whole body jitters and I feel even colder.

The door opens, Coin and her assistant slip in.

"Hello, Ms. Mellark. Ready to continue our conversation?"

xxx

For three days its the same. Coin comes twice a day and brings her friend, I am fed bread and pills three times a day, I am left to hang 24/7. Its getting harder to remember some things. The color of my room, Bridden's middle name, the smell of freshly made bread.

Everyday I revisit my island paradise, Tuck kisses me so gently I cry, then I am ripped away by Coin's cold voice. She tries to keep up conversations with me but I am usually screaming so much I can't answer. She answers for me most of the time and its really just her talking to herself. Everyday I realize just how crazy she is.

I've just finished my first beating for the day and Coin smiles at me, the same insane smile that will be permanently etched into my brain.

"Well, Ms. Mellark. I must say, you have your father's extraordinary strength. It seems like our little visits hardly phase you." she muses. I open my eyes, its hard because one of them is nearly swollen shut.

"Sorry...wish...I..could...be...more...entertaining." Each breath released a whole new storm of agony inside of me, I know a few of my ribs are broken. She laughs airily, turning around to face the mirror. I wonder who watches me from the other side.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get to the really juicy stuff, won't we?" she inquires, I cringe. She smiles at her assistant and he opens the door. They wheel in a table with Barley strapped to it, my heart skips a few beats.

"So, whats your favorite color?"

Barley's screams ring in my ears.

**Well guys, what do you think so far? Next chapter is going to be a little gruesome so be prepared! The rescue is coming, just not as soon as you think ;) Review pretty pretty please!**

**Em-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gosh, I just can't stop writing this story! This is the fourth chapter I've written today! :P As always review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The stench of blood is so overwhelming my head spins. Barley's motionless body lays right before me, his clouded eyes fixed right on my face.

They wheeled him in, our eyes met, his torture began. They beat him, cut him, broke him, they did everything. They made me watch every single second. I tried so hard to look away but Coin's assistant held my eyes open. I thrashed and screamed and cried, no one came. Not Gale, not Tuck, not my parents, no one. I was utterly alone. I wondered why Gale hasn't saved us yet, why he's letting us suffer. I can't find any logical explanation except that he was found out and is probably dead in a ditch somewhere, the thought makes me shudder.

They torture Barley for hours, he eventually grows to tired to scream and just whines pitifully. His body is slick with sweat and the entire time he doesn't look away from my face. I don't see anger or blame, I just see sadness and pity. The pity confuses me, why would he pity me? Then I get it. He knows he will die soon, they will keep me around longer. I feel tears stream down my face, my eyes burn from not being able to blink.

"You see, Ms. Mellark. This would never have happened, if your mother had let things lie. But she defied her country and defied me, she turned her back on everyone and now she is paying the price. So really, if you want someone to blame, blame her." she says, circling my table, eyes flickering to Barley every once in a while, his eyes are still locked of my face and I wish so desperately I could save him.

Coin is trying to change me, make me a thing of hate and violence. She wants me to hate my mother, she wants me to blame her. But I can't. Even though I nod my head like I agree I don't, truthfully I am blaming her, blaming her for every ounce of pain I feel, every ounce of pain Barley feels, and I will kill her. I keep myself alive knowing this, I know I will be the last thing she sees, ever.

"Aren't are little talks so much fun, Ms. Mellark? I do quite enjoy them." Coin sighs wistfully. It takes a whole other hour before they finally put the bullet in Barley's mouth. His blood splatters the walls. I am left alone in the room with his corpse, staring at the gaping hole in his skull while his non-seeing eyes look straight at me.

They leave him there for two days, they don't feed me, they don't torture me. They just leave me in the silence, watching his body bloat and gagging on the stench of death. During this time I notice more things are harder to recall. The color of my mother's eyes, because whenever I try to imagine the fiery grey all I can see his Coin's slush. I don't remember what my favorite color it, I believe its purple but sometimes I think its red, like blood. My brain back tracks from that and I try desperately to cling to sanity. Every day it gets harder.

I wonder why they don't just finish me off, it would be punishment enough for my mother, besides she can't see me anyway. Suddenly my eyes flicker to the two way mirror and I wonder who watches me, the curiosity is almost painful.

I assume now Gale is dead. It has been six days since he said he would rescue me, my body can't take much more. Every day two women in white come and clean the blood and filth from my body, then clean my table and the floor. They pump me full of adrenalin so I will last long, this is how I know Coin and her little rat-eyed friend are coming soon.

My mind has been set on nothing but Bridden and Tuck. I wonder if they are being tortured as well or if they are healthy and safe, far away from this hell that I currently reside in. My fantasy by the fire or on the beach become dimmer and dimmer. Sometimes Tuck's lips taste of blood or the fire in our living room reaches out and snatches Bridden, engulfing him while Coin's laughter fills my ears. Everyday I increasingly hate her more and more.

The door to my room opens and Coin steps in, just as she's done every day since I got here. Although, her friend and his little tools don't follow, I try to hide my sigh of relief.

"I figured we could use a little girl time, Ms. Mellark. Get to know each other better, would you like that?" She circles my table, like a lion circling its prey. Every time she flashes me a smile I imagine her mouth being full of fangs, saliva dripping from her chops. I watch her as she comes to a halt before me.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" she asks, although I know she isn't asking me to speak, she's just amusing herself as always. I stare blankly back.

"How about boys?" She suggests, a dark gleam in her eyes. Fear seizes me. I really hope this conversation doesn't go where I think its going.

"Tuck Odair is every bit as beautiful as his father, and then some if I do say so myself." My heart sinks.

"I do believe he is attracted to you, although who wouldn't be, the daughter of the Mockingjay would be quite the catch." She grins at me, I narrow my eyes and scowl.

"I've seen the way he looks at you in the arena, such longing, such warmth," her smile vanishes. "Its sickening. He is being led into nothing but a trap, by the daughter of a seductress, a fiend." her tone turns into a snarl and I flinch.

"So, I am going to save this boy, save him from this fate." She looks at the mirror and motions for someone to come in the room. My blood roars in my ears. _ Please God don't let her hurt him!_

The rat-eyed man drags a blind folded Tuck into the room and makes him get on his knees before me. Tears are streaming down my face now and I am screaming and trashing. They take off his blind fold.

"Tuck!" I cry, my restraints don't give no matter how hard I thrash.

"Sera!" He tries to reach me but the man gives him a hard punch in the gut and he doubles over, gasping for air.

Coin draws a dagger from her belt and puts the tip against my chest, I stare down into her eyes, trembling.

"Now my dear, I shall save him." she whispers. Anger boils inside of me, I am not letting her touch Tuck, not ever. I small my body against the table so hard she turns around, a shocked expression on her face. I slam again and again until suddenly the table flips and the end whacks Coin straight in the face, she goes flying into the two way mirror. Rat man is distracted so Tuck takes the opportunity to knock him out with a kick to the jaw and does a front roll for his cuffs are in the front of his body.

The two way mirror is smashed so I can see the room on the other side. My blood turns to ice. Bridden is strapped to a table identical to mine. There is not a scratch nor bruise on him but that was not his means of torture. His torture was seeing me be tortured, every day, for hours. Coin may be a twisted being but I don't think she could ever lay a harmful hand on a child as innocent as Bridden.

S_he killed your aunt, she was innocent, she was only fourteen!_ A voice in my head hisses. I wince and close my eyes, emotions are overwhelming me.

"We have to get out of here, now." Tuck says, quickly undoing my restraints, I collapse into his arms.

"Can you walk?" He asks. I don't reply, my eyes are fixed on Bridden. His are fixed on me. We don't speak, we are beyond speaking. Instead, we hate. Both of our eyes flicker to Alma Coin's body on the floor. She's not dead, just knocked out, along with rat man. Without a moments hesitation I take the dagger from the floor and slash his throat first, he will never lay a hand on anyone again. Next I roll over Coin and sit on top of her, my face inches from hers and the dagger pressed against her throat. Feeling the cold silver against her skin she comes around, her eyes widen in shock.

"You see, Ms. Coin. I don't like games, or torture, or you for that matter. You were in charge once, you were a psychotic control freak, my mom killed you. Obviously that didn't work very well. You tried to scrape your way back up to the top by kidnapping children and forcing them into a game of death, then you decided when that wasn't enough you would torture me, hoping some higher power would ransom control for me. Well, guess what. Life's a bitch and it doesn't always turn out the way we want it, we deal. Now, you die." I slash her throat before she has a chance to reply, that's the end of Alma Coin.

It almost seemed to easy, killing her. But she always was weak, hiding behind tools of torture and two way mirrors. I drop the blood dagger and rise shakily to my feet, the room spins and Tuck catches me when I fall.

"Lets go." I say. He nods in agreement. We grabs Bridden from his room and we run down the halls. We see light and know we are only a few feet from freedom.

I am awoken from my dream by Coin slicing open my thigh.

**Hehehehehe, you though I let them escape huh? Sorry, I'm just evil that way. Next chapter she will escape though, pinky promise! Review pretty pretty please! Sorry for any typos, still looking for a beta reader!**

**Em-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty guys, be prepared for an awesome chapter! :D**

**Chapter 9**

Ever since my dream of killing Coin my desire to escape this place burns inside of me, growing hotter every single time I see her face or hear her voice. But I am fading, my life slipping away piece by piece with every wound she inflicts and every mental torture she can come up with. I have begun to hate Gale, he promised me he would save us then he vanishes, sometimes I find myself hoping he's dead. I have no idea where Bridden is or what they are doing to him, the very thought makes my stomach sour. Tuck brings on a whole new flurry of emotions, sometimes I hate him, sometimes I mourn for him, and sometimes I love him. But the last one seems to be growing stronger each day as well, alongside my burning desire to see Coin in the deepest pit of hell.

The the wound in my thigh in a irritated red color with green pockets showing up among the flesh, white bone sticks out against the blood and infection. The gash is about a foot long. The two women have stopped coming, they no longer clean me or pump me with drugs, me feedings have stopped as well and my ribs jut beneath my skin, sharp and painful. My whole body hurts so bad that sometimes I cry until I pass out or just scream, mostly the screaming comes when Coin is messing with me, hitting every place she knows hurts and hitting it hard. Her rat friend is also advancing in his game, he is becoming very grabby and my clothes being on seems to annoy him, even though I wear nothing but a bra and underwear now. Sometimes I just want to die, I wish Coin would kill me instead of toy. I am so tired that I can't even sleep, I never sleep. But if I go down, she's going down with me. I will drag her to hell myself if I have to, whatever it takes to be sure she pays.

The mirror is my worst enemy when I am alone. I stare at a battered, skinny girl with a murderous look in her eyes and ratted hair. Nothing compared to the girl she used to be. The mirror plays tricks with my slipping mind, sometimes I see my mother hanging here, she blames me. I see Posy, I see my father, I see Bridden, I see Tuck, I see them all. They all hang before me, corpses with glossed over eyes that all fix directly on my face, like Barley. All of them blame me.

The door opens and I expect to see Coin, but instead rat man slips in, he brings no tools with him. My heart leaps into a gallop. His beady eyes move up and down my body, which I would assume is very unappealing as of late, but I swear if he was an animal he would be licking his chops. My stomach flips.

"Coin says I can have you all to myself today, isn't that nice?" This is the first time I've heard him speak, his voice is low and sounds like gravel in a blender. I wince and lean away from him. He moves forward and places a cold hand on my stomach, my skin crawls. He does little patterns with his fingers, slowly moving up my torso getting dangerously close to my chest, he slips his fingers right between my breasts and stops at the hollow of my throat. I have stopped breathing completely.

"Unfortunately, I am not allowed to play. I am simply here to make you watch, but if I am good I will be back later and we shall have much fun..." His eyes devour me. I shudder. What is it I am having to watch now? Are they going to torture someone else in front of me? I get a really bad feeling. Suddenly a light flicks on and I can see through the two way mirror. Just like in my dream my brother is strapped to a table like me and he stares at me with frightened eyes. I begin to trash against my restraints.

"Bridden! Bridden!" I scream, tears already burning my eyes. Then I see Coin slither from the corner like a snake, her eyes locked with mine as a deadly smile spreads across her face. Rat man doesn't need to make me watch, I can't close my eyes. I brother looks at her and tries to get away but his restraints contain him. He has no visible wounds, he's a little skinny but that's about it. I understand now that they couldn't spill any blood because this session was going to take it all, and they want me to see every single drop.

"No! Bridden!" I scream until my lungs burn. Coin begins her game. At first she just hits him, her fists bruising his cheeks and eyes and blood trickles out of his nose. His lip is busted open. Then she moves to tools. She takes a large hammer and smashes everyone of his fingers on one hand then smashes the hand for good measure, his screams are so loud and painful that even I have fallen silent. After that she goes back to hitting for a while, punching his ribs and knocking the air out of him. Then she picks up a large knife. My heart stops. She turns and looks at me, that deadly smile still there, and laughs. I scream every curse word I have ever learned in her direction. It doesn't even phase her. She stands at my brothers side, he is losing consciousness but unfortunately not fast enough. She pries open his mouth and grabs his tongue, he tries to bite her but an assistant moves forward and keeps his mouth open. My screams are nothing compared to his. I watch, frozen and unable to help, as Coin makes my brother an Avox.

I black out.

xxx

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Bridden's tongue placed before me on a platter, Coin's dagger piercing the center. My eyes rise to the mirror. Bridden is slumped over, his chin touching his chest. His eyes are open but they stare at nothing and I am very scared that he is dead. He isn't, I watch his breathe. His mouth is open and blood pours out of it in torrents, his skin is a deathly shade of white and he shivers uncontrollably.

"Bridden!" I say, trying to catch his attention. He doesn't look up, he can't. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Time to play." Rat man snickers, my blood turns to ice. I start thrashing and tugging at my restraints, I am painfully aware that I have rubbed the skin raw. He starts tracing patterns on my skin again, and when it crawls he smiles, I realize now his teeth are pointed into fangs like a rat. Now I begin to buck and scream. He wraps his hand around my throat to silence me, I begin to suffocate. Panic surges through me along with adrenalin and anger.

Suddenly the restraints don't seem so tight. I yanked hard and one of my hands became free, rat man's eyes widened. I punched him hard in the face, he spilled to the floor. I unbuckled my other hand and then started on my feet, rat man stirred. He was about to push the alarm button but I was free. I grabbed Coin's dagger from its resting place in Bridden's tongue and slashed his throat, he collapsed to the floor making gurgling sounds that I guessed were curses. I bolted for the door. Everything was white, it was weird. I got disoriented for a second but then I turned and saw the guard outside Bridden's door, he stared at me in shock. I stabbed him through the eye, he crumbled at my feet. I took the key card from his belt and opened the door. Bridden was in the same position.

"Bridden! Bridden, wake up!" I hiss quietly, last thing I need is more guards. He lifts his head and stares at me, his eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something then remembers he can't, he closes his mouth. I bite my lip and fight back tears as I untie him. He falls into my arms but I'm so weak we both go crashing to the floor. I grabbed a rag of the counter and hand it to him.

"Put this in your mouth to soak up the blood, I'm getting us out of here." He nods and shoves in the rag, I see red spread over the white in a few seconds. We both rise shakily to our feet.

"We have to find Tuck." I say, Bridden nods but he tugs at my shirt and we head back into the hall. He takes the key card from my hand and opens the door across the hall. Gale is sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair, dried blood turning half his face crimson.

"Gale?" I say, prodding him slightly. He doesn't respond. I slap him.

"Gale!" I yell, he awakes with a start. At first he's confused then he comes around, the light in the room makes him wince. I quickly cut through his ropes with the dagger then help him to his feet.

"Where's Tuck." I say. We all enter the hallway.

"This way." He uses the wall for support but managed to break into a trot, we don't see many guards. We find are way through a labyrinth of hallways and rooms until eventually we get to Tuck's cell. Fear spreads up my spine, I have no idea what state he's in. I swipe the key card and the door unlocks, slowly I push it open.

He's curled up on the floor in the corner, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his torso. He still wears the same arena outfit and he is even skinnier than me.

"Tuck?" I say gently, creeping into the room. The second he hears my voice he stiffens and turns slowly around.

"Good, it worked." he breaths with relief. I raise my eyebrows.

"What worked?"

"I got back into the dream." he replies, staring at me from the floor. I kneel down beside him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Tuck, this isn't a dream. This is real, were getting out of here." I say. Confusion clouds his eyes and he shies away, pushing my hand away.

"No...it can't be a dream...your dead and she's still alive." He mumbled to himself, retreating into the shadows of the corner. I creep forward slowly but he eyes me warily, drawing his legs to his chest.

"I'm not dead, Tuck. I here." I say. Suddenly anger flares in his eyes.

"NO! You are dead! They saved her and you died, that was how it worked, they showed me the tape!" He snarled. I winced and recoiled a bit.

"You mean Annie? They told you she was alive? Tuck, you saw her die. There is no way they could have saved her." I say. He glared at me.

"I saved her. She's alive, she comes and visits me, everyday." He whimpers, clutching his skull.

"How did you save her, Tuck?" I ask. He drops his gaze and pressed his cheek against the cold metal wall.

"I killed you, I killed you and they saved her. They gave her back to me." he whispers. I feel my whole chest contract with pain, I swallow back a cry. He thinks he killed me in trade for Annie? What did they do to make him think that. My father floats into my mind. I lunge forward and grab Tuck's skull, he squirms and claws but I don't let him go, I make him bow his head. I see the perfect red welt in the middle of his neck, directly over his spine. Tracker Jacker venom, they hijacked him. Fury envelopes me.

"I'm sorry I killed you, I had to, she was so scared and you said it was okay, that you understood..." he's choking back tears and I slowly release his head. My hands cup his cheeks and I stare into his eyes.

"Tuck, I'm not dead. Annie is." I whisper. He's about to object but I silence him. I press my lips to his.

For a moment I am back on the beach, the taste of salt on my tongue. I feel his arms wrap around me and tears stream down both our cheeks. I hold him close to me and run my fingers through his bronze hair, he clings to my shirt along with his sanity. Coin has gone to far, its time to end this. We break apart and he shakes his head, still trying to clear his thoughts. We both rise to our feet.

"She's...dead? She's really gone?" he asks. I squeeze his hand and nod. Tears pool in his eyes and he looks away. We leave the room. Gale is typing commands into some kind of wrist band that he must have taken from the guard I killed. He motions for us to follow him. I am surprised no one had found us yet. I would think the whole building would be after us. Maybe we really will make it out of here.

I hoped to soon.

Alarms go off and we plunged into darkness, red lights turn on and flash in the halls.

"Run!" Gale orders, we follow him. Two guards round the corner and cut us off, I kill them before they raise their weapons. Tuck stares at me in shock. I avoid looking at the bodies and take his hand. We take off.

Gale knows his way around pretty well, we head for the aircraft hangar where he says friends are waiting. All the while I am listening for Coin's voice. We come to a stair well, Gale starts ascending. We're half way to the hangar when I feel the familiar hum of my cuff activating.

"She knows!" I scream before the cuff turns on and I collapse to the ground, convulsing.

**Cliffy! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, thanks guys!**

**Em-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Chapter 10! I just want to thank all of my fans and all of the really sweet reviews I have been getting, you guys have no idea how much it means to me! -sniffle- Anyway, thank you guys and keep it up! 3**

**Chapter 10**

Coin was furious. I could feel it, literally. She shocked me until my hair look closer to a tumble weed than hair. I couldn't even scream, my brain wouldn't work. I hated that damn cuff. I felt like I was on fire. The cuff spit blue sparks which meant it must be overloading, most likely from Coin overusing it. Then it was over. I let out a sob, my body trembling. Gale, Tuck, and Bridden all stood over me, eyes darting around, searching for coming guards or Coin herself.

"Run." I choked out, heaving myself up to my feet. Tuck wrapped his arm around my waist and held me up. I limped along side him. Besides the waring off shocks my thigh was burning, the pain was so intense I felt my stomach turn. Gale turned down another hall, a huge door was at the end.

"There's the hangar! Hurry!" He yells, picking up Bridden, the boy is a deathly shade of white. We run as fast as we can, Gale swings open the door and we all run through it. The hangar is a large with a entry way that leads outside, I see sunlight. Three hovercrafts are parked in the hangar, one is running. Gale races towards it. Three men jump from the door, one in a wheel chair remains on the craft.

"General Hawthorne, everything is in order!" One of the men say, his name tag says Laveen. The other two men are dressed in white with red crosses, guns are slung over their backs. One of them takes Bridden from Gale's arms and runs back to the hovercraft. I see Bridden's pale face one more time before he vanishes inside.

"Move out! Sera, hur-" A loud crack rings out. Tuck's arm slips from around my waist and he crumbled to the floor, red blooms on the front of his shirt.

"Tuck!" I scream, falling to my knees beside him. Alma Coin and her soldiers stand at the entrance of the hangar, a smoking gun in her hand.

"Take aim!" She orders, all of her soldiers raise their guns. We are never leaving here, I am going to die here, we are never going to escape. Tears stream down my face, I take Tuck's hand and squeeze it, shielding his body with my own. He stares into my eyes, his whole body trembling as he sucks in ragged breaths.

"Ms. Mellark, trying to leave so soon?" Coin asks, her voice is tight with anger. I close my eyes, not saying anything in reply. That pisses her off even more. One of her soldiers stomp forward and pick me up. I scream and kick but he doesn't take notice. He throws me down at Coin's feet. Gale and his soldiers are frozen, staring in horror, unable to help. She pressed the barrel of her gun against my head, I wince and lower to the ground, like a dog.

"I believe you will find, Ms. Mellark, that disobedience is not tolerated in my establishment." She says through gritted teeth. I stare up at her, hatred burning in my eyes.

"I believe you will find, Alma Coin, that I don't give a shit." I spit back. She cocks her gun but I don't flinch. I am not giving her the satisfaction of my fear. She puts her finger on the trigger. A shot rings out. I'm not dead, which confuses me. The soldier standing at Coin's right falls to the ground, a perfect hole between his eyes. Coin's eyes widen in shock.

"Coin! Tell your soldiers to stand down or I blow your head off!" A voice yells out, it bounces off the hangar walls. Coin's eyes dart around, searching for the shooter. She spots none.

"Show yourself!" She hisses.

"Stand down!" The voice replies. A red dot appears between Coin's eyes. She stiffens and lowers her gun, I scramble backwards and crawl back over to Tuck, he's laying a pool of red.

"Hang on, you'll be okay." I whisper in his ear. His only reply is a groan of pain. I hear approaching foot steps, but instead of a single shooter, twenty armed soldiers appear, all of them aiming for Coin and her army.

"Drop your weapons, now!" The voice orders. Coin and her men drop their guns. She always was a coward, hiding behind locked doors and computer screens, resist the urge to spit in her face. A figure materializes from the shadows. Johanna Mason stands there with a sniper gun still aimed at Coin, the little red laser never moving from her head.

"Johanna Mason, never expected to see you again." Coin says. The two women lock eyes and I know a battle is about to break lose. I just didn't expect it would be inside me. Coin punches a button on her watch and I am screaming, writhing on the floor as she hits me with blast after blast of electricity. Its the only distraction she needed. Coin vanishes. The last thing I remember is being picked up and brought into the hovercraft. I black out.

xxx

"Breathe! Come on, breathe!" Someone is pounding on my chest, air is forced down my throat. I can't move or speak, tell them to stop and leave me alone, just let me die. I listen for a sound, any sound, but I hear none. I have no heart beat.

"Let me help her! Let go of me, ow!" Tuck? Is that Tuck? Suddenly I wish I had a heart beat, so he could hear how it quickens when I hear his voice.

"Stay still boy, you'll bust your stitches, they are doing everything they can!" A voice growls in reply. Haymitch, that has to be Haymitch.

A hand grabs mine and squeezes.

"Sera, come back to me. Please." Tuck's voice quivers and I really, really wish I had a heart beat now. I want to hold him against me and taste the salt on his lips, I want him. More pounding on my chest, it hurts my already battered ribs. I am stuck in a grey haze. I can hear but I can't see. I am clawing towards the surface but its like trying to climb steel walls, there is nothing to grab onto. Tuck squeezes harder and suddenly the steel is plaster and I am climbing. It grows to wood then to rock, now a ladder is before me. I dash up. Reality comes rushing back and I gasp, sitting up right and knocking my resuscitator in the head. Gale winces and presses his palm to his forehead. I am gasping for air, my chest heaving as small whines and ragged breaths come in and out.

"Thank God. Thought we lost you." Gale breaths a sigh of relief. I am trembling, my eyes scanning the room for _her_. Then I realize were not in a room, were still on the hovercraft. I remember what happened. Coin was about to kill me but Johanna showed up with friends, Coin shocked me, they got distracted, she ran. Now we were here.

"What happened?" My voice is a hoarse whisper.

"The electrocution was to much, your heart stopped." Gale replies. I nod then suddenly remember the warm hand wrapped around mine. My eyes fix on Tuck. He's shirtless which distracts me for a moment, my eyes travel over his carved muscles then stop at his mid section, I wince. White bandages are wrapped around his torso and he has an iv in his arm, blood is being pumped into his body. He is staring at me. We are both on the floor, thin pads beneath our body to keep us off the cold metal floor. He is flipped on his side, which can't be to comfortable. I gently push his shoulder so he's laying on his back. I stroke his cheek then look back up at Gale.

"Bridden?" I ask. Gale's face darkens and my heart stops, again.

"He's alive, but he's not doing very well." he murmurs, eyes traveling to the opposite side of the craft. I spot my little brother with tubes down his throat and an iv in his arm. His eyes are closed which unnerves me. His skin glistens with sweat and is pale, he trembles continuously. I look away, my stomach sours.

"Where were we?" I ask, my eyes finding Tuck's face again, his eyes are worried and sympathetic.

"A secret bunker in District 13 that only Coin and her flunkies knew about. They were really well hidden. The only reason we found you was because we followed the hovercraft that took you out of the games. I dressed as a guard and walked in. Unfortunately, I was found out quickly and imprisoned. We didn't know where you were being held and we didn't know enough about the bunker to attack. When you broke out we had planned an escape mission for the next day, we were just going to wing it but I guess you helped us out on that part." Gale replies. I nod, taking in the information.

"Where are we going now?"

"The Capitol. You will be treated there."

"And my parents?"

"They are at the Capitol as well, waiting for you. They had to restrain them when they heard we found you. They both wanted to go on the rescue mission but I decided it would be to risky, Coin would take advantage and probably kill you on the spot if they had been there to watch. So I took Johanna and Haymitch instead." I glance at Haymitch who is still sitting on the ground beside Tuck. He looks tired and surprisingly sober. I take his hand and squeeze it. He smiles slightly then drops his gaze.

"Thank you Gale. We would have been dead without you." I say, drawing him into a hug. He pats my back then pulls away. Johanna burst into the compartment at that second.

"Were here." My grip tightens on Tuck's hand. They set us on gurneys but I don't let go of his hand, we stare at each other, we were finally free.

_But for how long? Coin is still out there, still watching._ I cringe. Could she do it again? Kidnap me then torture me, just this time I won't escape? I push the thought away. I am never letting her do that again. I will die fighting before I ever go back to that place. The doors to the hovercraft open.

We are wheeled into a hospital somewhere in the Capitol. Tuck, Bridden, and I are put into one room. I am put in the middle of the two boys which calms me, I can watch over them. They clean us up then check over our wounds. Tuck is wheeled away to surgery for his gun shot. I kiss him before he goes. They take Bridden away as well for better inspection of his mouth. I am left alone. A nurse and a doctor hovering over me. They both look at my thigh. Its worse than it was, black blood oozes from it and the flesh beneath is a very irritated red color. Definitely infected. I bite my lip, will they have to take my leg? As if reading my mind the doctor answers the question.

"We won't have to amputate. The wound is severe but the infection has not yet spread. After a round of antibiotic shots it should be fine. Close her up will you, Nurse Berry?" He says. The nurse nods and injects a needle into my thigh, my whole leg tingles then goes numb. She cleans it with alcohol then hydrogen peroxide. It bubbles, kind of like Tuck's snake venom wound back in the arena. But these were good bubbles. After she is finished cleaning to sows it up and administers pain killers. I gladly take them. Other than my thigh I only have a few broken ribs and minor cuts and bruises. The electrocution hasn't seemed to have done much damage but they want to do a MRI to be sure. I am painfully aware the cuff is still around my wrist, it makes me nervous every time I look at it, like it could activate at any moment. Which it could.

The door to the hospital room opens and there stands my mother, dressed in military clothing.

"Mom!" I say. She runs to my side and pulls me into her arms and cries. We rock back and forth, sobbing and clinging to each other until we finally stop. She cups my cheek and looks at my face for a long time.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"What for?" I ask.

"For letting you down, for not protecting you..." Her voice cracks. I shake my head and squeeze her hand.

"Mom, what happened was not your fault. Its Coin's." I say, my voice firm. She nods and drops her gaze, although I still see the complete agony in her eyes. Her worst nightmare came true. She got back her children but they would never be the same. We were branded by the horrors of the Hunger Games and the cruelty of the human race. We were alike now, both of our innocence's were stripped away.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you both. And your father..." she trailed off.

"It set off flashbacks didn't it? Seeing us in the games?" I ask. Her look answers my question. I frown and look away, poor Dad.

"Mom, have you...have you seen Bridden yet?" I try to keep the quiver out of my voice but I don't succeed. She winces.

"No. But Gale told me what happened. My poor, precious boy..." She can't talk anymore because she's crying again, I cry with her. We stop after a while, to tired to cry anymore.

"He also told me what they did to Tuck, and Annie..." I look up into her eyes, she is surprised by the pain in my eyes. She didn't know the extent of my feelings for Tuck yet, actually I wasn't even quite sure, but it wasn't the time to have a heart to heart talk about boys right now. I was to distracted.

"Can I see Dad?" I ask. She squeezes my hand and nods. I hug her again and she kisses my forehead then leaves the room. My father enters and moment later. He hugs me tightly, tears running down his face. Its amazing after all this time that his arms are still the safest place on earth. We pull apart after a moment and he strokes my hair.

"How are you?" he asks quietly.

"Tired." I reply. He looks me in the eyes.

"How are you?" I know what he wants to know but I don't think I can cry anymore. I stare helplessly into his eyes then look away.

"Furious, sad, scared, broken..." I trail off. He nods and takes my hand, regardless of my refusal my eyes water anyway.

"I can't even express how sorry I am, Sera. This should never have happened, never." his voice is laced with anger and sadness. No one understood how I felt better than my parents. Especially my father. He'd been tortured ruthlessly under the Capitols hand and turned into a homicidal mutt. My thoughts travel back to Tuck and I cringe. What all did they do to him?

"Dad, will you help him? Tuck?" I ask. He meets my eyes. After a second he nods then tucks a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You have feelings for the boy?" he asks. I would have blushed under any other circumstances but I was being serious no, there was no time for girlish instincts.

"Yes." I reply. My father doesn't ask anything else. He holds me for a while, we don't speak. I am just about to drift off when the door opens.

"Peeta, Bridden is awake." My mother says. My father nods, kisses my forehead, then leaves. I am alone. I sit in silence and stare at the ceiling, the room is white, which makes me uncomfortable. I wanted nothing more than to be in my own bed, in my own house, back in District 12.

Tuck is wheeled back into the room a little while later, he's still knocked out from the drugs. After the doctors leave I get out of my bed, the shot has worn off so I can feel my leg now. I push my bed across the room so its against Tuck's. I climb back in then take his hand. A few minutes pass by then his beautiful sea green eyes open and my heart melts all over again.

"Hi." I whisper. He has an oxygen mask over his face so his hello is muffled. I smile and brush a few bronze curls from his forehead. He takes it off after a second.

"How do you feel?" I ask. He experimentally moves around, after a few seconds he grunts and stops moving. I rest my hand of his stomach where the bandages are.

"I was so scared you were going to die." I say, staring down at the white gauze and cotton. He presses his forehead against mine and closes his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

I press my lips to his. We pull apart and look into each others eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"What I have to do, what I need to do." I reply. He studies me for a moment, eyes scanning my face. I drop my gaze.

"Sera, no. No no no." his hand grips mine painfully, I resist the urge to pull away.

"Tuck, I have to. I can't let her do this to us again."

"But its to dangerous, I can't lose you!" his voice breaks. I know this is upsetting him and with his hijacking still so present in his mind I don't want to push him over the edge. I sigh and kiss him again.

"Just rest, I'll be here when you wake up." I whisper. He doesn't close his eyes for a long time, but finally the drugs drag him back under. He falls asleep beside me.'

I have not surrendered. Not in the slightest. I know what I have to do, and I am going to do it. She will not be allowed to roam this world any longer, she will never again inflict the pain she inflicted on me and the people I love. She will pay.

I am going to kill Alma Coin.

**Well guys, what do you think so far? I think the story is going swimmingly! If you have any comments or suggestions, please do share, I am always open to ideas! Thanks guys for reading. Please review!**

**Em-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Coin in standing over me, her slush colored eyes burning while she smiles, her teeth pointed into fangs and dripping with saliva. She is nailing my glass coffin shut while I scream inside and try to desperately claw my way out, but I can't. I am choking on my blood. She throws her head towards the sky and laughs, it turns my blood to ice. She starts shoveling dirt onto me. Images of Barley, Bridden, and rat man flash before my eyes. I scream harder.

"Now you can never leave, Ms. Mellark. We will be friends forever..."

_Forever._

I wake up screaming. Alarms blare and I realize its my heart rate monitor, its screeching. I've been in the hospital for a week and this is the first nightmare I've had. Tears are streaming down my cheek and I am gagging, I still taste the blood in my mouth. I can't breathe. All I can feel are the walls of my coffin around me, closing me in. I am trembling, the room is dark. Someone touches me and fear swallows me. I scream and leap from my bed, ripping out my iv and tearing off the heart rate wires. I hit the floor and yelp in pain when my broken ribs whack against the tile. I crawl to the corner and brace myself against it, my fingernails digging into the walls and I try to wake up.

The lights flicker on and two nurses are running across the room to get me, Tuck is sitting up in his bed watching me with wide, frightened eyes.

"Ms. Mellark! What is going on?" One asks, trying to touch me. I press myself against the wall and hide my face, my chest is heaving, I still can't breath.

She's still here, she's inside me, like a parasite. She's infected my mind and she plans on staying there. I hate her.

"I hate you!" I screech, the nurse looks shocked and I can't find the words to explain I don't mean her, I mean Coin.

I'm going insane, I need to pull myself together. _Snap out of it_! Its not working. I see Barley's bloated body, clouded eyes staring at me. No matter how much I blink it won't go away. _He won't stop staring..._

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I smash my head against the wall repeatedly, blood streaks the white.

A needle plunges into my arm and all the images fade away.

xxx

I wake up alone in a small room restrained to a bed. I begin to panic, thinking I'm back in thirteen with Coin. I pull against the restraints, small cries of fear bursting from my mouth. My vision is blurry, I'm still heavily drugged. After a few minutes my arms feel like lead, they drop to my sides. I cry.

I cry like a frightened child, shivering as hot tears stream down my face, disoriented and scared. I feel like I'm in the coffin again, I feel like I can't breathe, I begin to gasp. The door flies open.

"Dammit! I told you this was a bad idea!" Johanna curses, I have no idea why she is here, I am just happy to see him.

"Please take them off!" I beg. She starts untying me.

"I'm sorry. Damn idiot doctors said you needed to be restrained, they don't understand." she growls, glaring at the two doctors who stand in the door way. As soon as I am untied I sit up and bring my knees to my chest. I start working on steadying my breathing.

"I'll get your parents, their worried about you." She says, quickly leaving the room. I don't like being left alone again but I know they are coming so I manage to keep myself calm. My head is pounding and I wince, pressing two fingers to my temple. I feel bandages wrapped around my head.

I remember my freak out last night, banging my head against the wall like a lunatic. I just wanted the images to stop. Whatever they injected into me stopped them alright, I could hardly see straight now. It made me nauseous.

"Sera? Can we come in?" I look up and see my parents in the doorway, concerned eyes fixed on me. I manage a nod and they slowly enter the room.

"How are you?" My mother asks softly, she sits on the bed and cups my cheek, I flinch away at her touch. She frowns and I feel guilty, slowly I put my head back and lean into her even though every instinct in my body was telling me no.

"I'm nauseous. What did they give me?" I ask. I gently runs her thumb over my cheek bone.

"Morphling. It knocks people out pretty well, you've been asleep for two days. The nausea will go away in minute." she replies. She runs her fingers through my loose hair and I close my eyes, calm washing over me.

"Can I leave? This room its...its to much like-" I stop. I can't say it because I know if I do I will freak out again. My mother understands.

"Sure, sweetheart. We'll take you back to your old room." she stops stroking my head and I open my eyes. Something catches the light and shines, my eyes flicker down to my wrist. The cuff is still there, the blood red gem gleaming up at me almost mockingly. Just looking at it sends fear shooting through me, my body goes rigid.

"What's wrong?" My father asks, following my gaze. Its they first time they both have noticed the cuff.

"What is that?" He asks. I immediately start clawing at it, trying to get it off, I get zapped in return. I yelp in pain and stop, waiting for more shocks to follow but they don't.

"Its my collar." I snarl, glaring at the gem, hatred burning in my eyes.

"Is that what Coin used to control you during the games?" My mother asks. I nod and turn my eyes back to them.

"I have to get it off. As long as I wear this she still controls me." I say. They both exchange glances then my father leaves the room. A few minutes later a nurse arrives with food and clothes.

I eat quickly, ignoring the bland taste and gritty texture. I'm not even quite sure what it is I'm eating. My mother helps me out of the hospital gown and helps me get dressed, careful to not touch my broken ribs or my thigh. They bring in a wheel chair.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To see a friend." My father replies, he pushes me down the hall with my mother walking beside him. We come to a room with some tables and chairs, the visitors lounge I assume, I am pushed over to one of the tables and parked. We wait for twenty minutes.

The door opens and a man in a wheel chair rolls in. I recognize him from the rescue team. His hair is white and sticks out in all different directions, like he stuck his finger in a electrical socket. He smiles pleasantly at me.

"Hello, my dear. I'm Beetee." he offers his hand, it takes all my guts but I shake it then quickly pull away. His grin doesn't faulter.

"Katniss, Peeta, lovely to see you two again." He shakes my father's hand then kisses my mother on the cheek. He turns back to me.

"Now let me see that little device." He reaches for my wrist, I hesitate but after a minute I give it to him and he inspects my cuff.

"Ah yes, this should be very easy. One moment my dear." He pulls a small tool from his coat pocket then holds it up to show me, I inspect it then nod, he begins working on the cuff. Surprisingly there is a hole in the middle of the gem I never noticed before, the tool Beetee is using fits perfectly into it and he gives it a small twist. The cuff makes a buzzing noise then opens, it falls from my wrist. There is a perfect circle of bruises and burned skin around my wrist, the cold air of the room makes it sting. I wince in pain. On the top of my wrist is a perfect hole where the spike used to be, blood trickles from it.

"Thank you Beetee." My father says, shaking the man's hand again. Beetee nods then I am taken away to get my wrist taken care of. They clean it then wrap it up, ask me if I want painkillers, I refuse. They tell me it will most likely scar which makes me angry, they save it can be fixed with cosmetic surgery, I don't reply. Finally my mother comes to collect me and I know she is taking me back to my room. I am ready for sleep.

When she opens the door I see Tuck and Bridden playing wheel chair bumper cars in the middle of the room. They are smiling widely and Tuck occasionally laughs, my brother opens his mouth to laugh but closes it again, they continue there game. I want to leave, I don't want to ruin their first moment of happiness in weeks. But before I can leave Tuck spots me and the game ends, Bridden frowns but then he sees me.

Fear seizes me. Will be blame me for all that has happened? Will he hate me? I study his face for a second, at firsts its a little afraid, I'm guessing some unpleasant memories are resurfacing at the sigh of my face, the same for me. All I can see for a minute is a screaming boy who is getting his tongue cut out. The image fades. Then I see him smile and warmth spreads through me, I smile back.

He looks better, the color has returned to his cheeks and his hand is wrapped in a cast. I try not to focus on his mouth or think about what it may look like. He's still thin, we all are, but some of the boyish playfulness has returned to his face, despite the circumstances. I wished I could hear his laugh, just once, it was a beautiful sound.

"Hey, feeling better?" Tuck asks, rising from his chair. He winces a bit but smiles at me and walks over, he plants a kiss on my forehead which makes me blush since my mother is still standing right behind me. She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"Yes, look." I raise my arm to show him the cuff is gone. Relief passes over his face. He hated that thing as much as I did.

"Good." he replies. My mother mumbles something about my father calling her and leaves the room after kissing my brother's cheek. A third bed has been added to the room which confirms my suspicions that Bridden was staying in here as well. I look over and see my bed is still pushes against Tuck's, a small smile passes over my face.

"Tired?" Tuck asks, he traces the dark circles under my eyes. I nod and in seconds I'm in his arms, I'm worried this is hurting him but he doesn't show any signs of pain so I don't say anything. He carries me to the bed then sets me down. I look across the room and see Bridden has climbed into his bed as well, he's tinkering with something which makes me smile. Tuck climbs into the bed beside me. He lays down then pulls me down beside him, wrapping his arms around me. I nestled my head into his chest and release a quiet sigh.

"Tuck?"

"Yes?"

"You left the lights on."

He laughs and flips the switch.

**Sorry this chapter was short and kinda slow, my brain has been burnt lately. I promise the next one will be better! Review pretty please!**

**Em-**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys, I am SO SORRY. I am so sorry I was gone so long. One set of grandparents came for three weeks and took me to London for my 16th birthday then they left and my second set of grandparents showed up and are leaving on Tuesday, plus school, I have had no time to write! I am so so sorry!**

_**Chapter 12**_

The whole room shudders, lights flicker on and off. Someone is screaming but I can't seem to drag myself out of sleep, my head stings and I don't know why. Sirens are blaring and the air seems thick, it was hard to breath. I struggle to open my eyes, finally they crack open and immediately flood with water. Smoke suffocates me, I cough and gasp, trying desperately to stand up. Pain shoots up my body and groan. I look down and see my leg is pinned beneath a beam, blood trickles down my skin. I just can't win. I squint my eyes and try to focus as I look around the room. No one is inside but me. Great. I consider screaming but with the alarms blaring I don't think anyone will hear me. I'm stuck. I feel panic begin to rise in my chest but I don't allow it. First I need to find my family, then I need to find out what's going on. I reach forward and try to lift the beam, my arms scream in protest. The beam budges a bit but not enough, I try again and again until my arms quiver. Finally, I manage to get it off, it falls to the floor with a loud bang. My leg has a large cut but I'm not sure if it's broken, I start trying to stand. Hesitantly, I set my leg down. There is pain but its not broken, I sigh with relief. Time to start item one on my check list.

The hallways are the same as my room, collapsed ceiling and flickering lights, red alarm lights flashing through the hallways as it screams. I peer into the smoke but see no flames, they must be farther down. I use the wall for support as I limp along, calling out my families names or just screaming. What happened? Was this done intentionally? I feel sweat roll down my face, the heat is greatly increasing. I finally see the flicker of flames as they lap at a closed door, the entrance to surgery. The glass of the windows is cracking. My eyes widen and I jump out of the way just as the windows explode and shards of glass and fire enter the hall way, pain sears in the left side of my face. I am seriously beginning to think that I am a danger magnet, it just follows me. With a frustrated moan I rise to my feet again and start walking again. So far all of the room are empty, the nurses station, the waiting room. Was everyone evacuated? Why wasn't I? I push aside the bitterness for later. The hallway is growing narrower, the doors numbers decreasing. I end up at the end of the hall, one last door standing in front of me, I open it.

I stare in utter shock at what was behind it. A pile of bodies rises up to the ceiling, everyone in the hospital, all bathed in blood. I scream, fear threatening to take over me. At the top, like a bow to a present, is my family. My parents, Bridden, Tuck. What happened? What brought them to this merciless end? I look to the right and see Alma Coin grinning at me, her army standing confidently behind her. In her hand is her dagger, red with the blood of the people I love. There are no words to describe the hatred I feel towards her, no room could contain it, no weapon could destroy it. I _will_ kill Coin.

"Ms. Mellark. Ready to join the party?" she grins at me and suddenly her face contorts. Her teeth lengthen into fangs and her skin ripples as black fur covers it. Two long k-9's curve along her jaw, saliva foams at her chops. Her eyes are slitted, red irises glaring down at me. Foot long claws curl out of her claws, reaching towards me. She's a beast, a mutt. Her army laughs in my face, they know I am going to die. I try to run but I am frozen, staring into her eyes as she leans in to devour me. Before she does she leaves me with one last farwell.

"You can't stop me. I _always_ win." Then she sinks her teeth into my throat.

The next thing I am aware of is my convulsing body tied down to a chair, sweat glistens on my skin, wires are attached to my chest and head.

"Stop! Stop!" Someone screams, a man. He starts punching buttons and turning off machines. I am screaming at the top of my lungs. It was all a dream, an illusion, caused my tracker jacker venom. I remember my previous agreement.

The doctors approached me with an idea to finding where Coin is hiding, I hate it. My memory has been a little hazy since being rescued. Apparently tracker jacker venom allows you to reach a level of subconscious in your mind with memories and thoughts long forgotten. They thought it might allow me to remember things Coin might have said or things I might have seen, they thought it would help me. It just made things worse.

My father was against this idea from the beginning. The second the doctors even suggested it his hands clenched into fists, he started cursing and threatening violence if they ever tried it, my father never acts like that. After he was dragged from the room by my mother I am left with no one but Tuck and my thoughts. I look at my hands, anything to avoid his pained gaze. He doesn't agree with this either. Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted to do, but if it could help me find Coin I was willing to try anything.

"Tuck, I have to." I whisper. He shakes his head.

"No you don't! I won't let you!" He growls, taking my hand and squeezing it painfully, I wince.

"You know its the only way, I've been trying to remember on my own but I can't. The cuff did things to my brain, my memories are all scattered now." I murmur, although I know it wasn't all the cuff's doing. I was also slightly insane.

"Sera, no. No no no!" He squeezes my hand tighter. Tears stream down my face, partly from the pain in my hand and from the fear I feel.

"I'm doing it."

"Fine! But don't expect me to sit around and watch!" He snarls then storms out of the room. I am left to cry in peace.

Now I sit here, convulsing and screaming while the remnants of my trance still remain. All I can see is the pile of bodies and Coin's glistening red eyes. The door bursts open and my father stands there, I swear that Hell's fire burns in his eyes.

"Get away from her!" he yells, shoving away the shocked nurses and doctors, I realize the man shutting off the machines is Haymitch. I haven't seen him since the rescue.

"I told them this was a bad idea! Shit!" Haymitch hisses, turning off a few more machines before turning to me. My dad starts undoing my restrains and I fall into his arms, ripping the wires from my body.

"What's happening?" Haymitch asks. My dad holds me down, trying to stop my thrashing, I'm still screaming and crying.

"She's having a psychotic break down, her brain can't handle the stress." he replies, his voice thick with anger.

"How do you know?"

"Because I had one my first time."

No one says anything else, my eyes roll back into my head.

xxx

No one is allowed to approach me for several days, I am given food through a slit in the door and administered pills three times a day. I have been placed in a holding cell until I can manage to sort things out.

The first thing I was aware of when I came to was a horrible headache which has ceased to dim since then. It's been three days. It pounds so painfully I can hardly move. I can't eat because I still has flashes of the pile of bodies, I vomit up anything I just swallowed. The pills they give me are morphling and some kind of pill they use for schizophrenia. I have been talking to myself a lot lately.

What Coin says rings through my head every day, every hour, every second. I often say it out loud, screaming it or whispering it to myself when I am curled up in the corner rocking back and forth. The women has broken me. And I am furious. I am furious that it was so easy, that she could get inside my head with ease then plant her roots. I hated it. I screamed this as I threw my dinner at the wall.

The only people that were allowed to enter my cell were people I didn't know, my family made my brain shut down. My mother tried to see me and the second I saw her I panicked and blacked out. Now she's not even allowed within twenty feet of my cell.

They say that the tracker jacker venom had little to do with my break down. They said it was inevitable, that the venom merely sped up the process. They say the damage the cuff did to my brain was also a part of it. My family didn't believe it. I had no idea what to believe.

When I was back in thirteen I was desperately clinging to my sanity, because I knew if I lost it I would be dead. I guess now that I was safe my brain decided it was time to finally give in and just shut down, because it was tired of being brave. I was tired of being brave, I just wish I wasn't. I've been through hell but all I had to show for it was a few scars and a dysfunctional brain. What is the point?

My longing to kill Coin is still there but my hopes of find her fade away with every sunrise of a new day. Because I know that everyday she gets farther away and her army grows stronger. Everyday I feel like I am only closer to failure.

On the fourth day of my 'observation' they decided to try exposing me to another family member. This time they sent in Tuck. For a split second every worry I have ever had just vanished, my body eased. Then the panic set in, images of his mutilated body flashing before my eyes. I let out a sob and backed away, shaking my head.

"I can't." I choke out, pressing my body against the wall.

"Yes you can, fight!" He replies, I am surprised the ferocity in his voice. He locks eyes with me and doesn't allow me to break it, he moves forward slowly. I begin to freak out, my breaths coming in shaky gasps, the room is spinning.

"Sera, hold on. Don't let it overpower you." he says, his voice calmer. I am trying! I am! My breathing grows a tiny bit steadier, I can see his eyes brighten. He is so close, I could reach out and touch him. I try not to let my instincts take over, they all scream for me to run. I am squirming, trying to make the wall swallow me but it isn't working. He grabs both my arms and pins me, making me still.

"Come back." he orders, smooth and simply. Its like magic words. Looking into his eyes I slowly begin to rebuild the pieces, my body slackens. I wipe away the illusion memory, tucking it away in the deepest part of my mind so it will never be able to resurface unless I call upon it. I put away all the other memories to, the games, thirteen, all of it. I will need them later I know, so I be sure to put them along with the illusion, in a place where I can control them. I bring a few memories to the front of my mind, ones that keep me calm. Tuck and me on the beach, kissing. My mother's voice as she sings to me. My father's arms wrapped around me. Bridden's sweet laugh. All of these give me strength and will. All of these things are the reason I have to be strong, the reason I have to fight. It was time to be a solider.

My vision comes back into focus and I let out a long breath. Tuck is staring at me, calculating me. I stare into his eyes for a long time then smile. He smiles to.

"Hi." I say. He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Hi." He leans in and kisses me.

xxx

I have managed to cope well, I have no more break downs and I find that I grow more mentally sound everyday. The doctors still have me on a low stress schedule. I rest most of the day, reading and talking with anyone who visits me. A few hours a day I have a thing called yoga, a calming exercise for both body and mind. I find it incredibly relaxing and enjoyable.

I believe I have managed to find something close to peace. Coin has not broken me, I am free, and soon she will be dead. True peace will come after the latter.

I have spoken with my parents and my brother since the breakdown and they are all very relieved that I am recovering, Bridden does many exclamation points and smiley faces on his dry erase board. I am glad that they don't worry as much, I hate it when that happens. I just want them to be at peace and get on with their lives. My parents have been through enough already, so has my brother.

Tuck doesn't leave my side, he in fact is going through the same therapy as me. I actually got surprising news when I 'woke up'. He told me the doctors managed to reverse his highjacking. He says some memories are a little hazy but they showed him some tapes to help him through it. His eyes darken when he tells me this and I get a really bad feeling they showed him the one of his mother's death. I decide to cuss out a few doctors later.

I am eating lunch in the cafeteria, the first time I've been out of my cell in a week, when suddenly the whole building rumbles. The illusion threatens to break out but I quickly shove it down and rise from my table, being sure I revisit the calming memories as I make my way to the doctors lounge. They are all standing there, shocked, staring at a television screen. I enter the room and shove my way to the front. Ice cold dread washes over me. I stare at the smoking remains of the presidential mansion. A message ringing loud a clear.

Alma Coin was declared war.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"It has been confirmed that President Paylor is deceased. She was in the mansion when it was bombed, so far there have been no survivors."

We all sit around the television, eyes glued to the screen. President Paylor was dead, leaving the Capitol wide open and defenseless. Without a president, Coin could take over. My body burns, rage building beneath the surface. She's probably laughing right now. I feel fingers graze the top of my hand, Tuck is softly massaging my hands, trying to get me to unclench my fists. I realize everyone is staring at me. I somehow rose to my feet and planted myself in front of the tv without knowing it, pressing my fists against the screen. I look at him then take a few steps back, relaxing my hands, he smiles weakly.

"What are we going to do?" My father is the first to voice this question. All eyes turn to my mother. Even though she's no longer the Mockingjay people still look to her. She straightens up, her hands still on my father's shoulders.

"Well, first we need to find a secure location. Coin must know we are here, that was just a warning, although I don't know why she's just playing." she says.

"She enjoys it more. It wouldn't be any fun if she didn't get any amusement out of it." I growl bitterly, everyone glances at me again.

"The mansion was only a message, she wants us to know what she can do. If we sit here we are snakes in a barrel." Haymitch says. I nod in agreement.

"Maybe she's bluffing? I mean, 13 hasn't been producing bombs for years, and they used all of them during the revolution." Beetee says, he would certainly know.

"She's not bluffing." Gale suddenly adds, looking out the window. Smoke rises up in the distance like a black monster trying to devour the sky.

"I saw the weapons in 13, I passed by it a few when they were taking me to my cell. She has hundreds maybe thousands, the hangar went on forever." he finishes.

"She's declared war. Well, I say we give her one." My father says, rising. We all stare at him, surprised.

"We have the resources. We beat the whole country before, we can take down 13." he says, looking at my mother. She rises as well.

"Peeta is right. Coin is not going to just back down, she's out for blood. We are going to have to fight back, she's given us no choice." she says. I feel my heart thumping painfully against my ribcage.

"Well, who's going to lead us? Katniss, are you up for this?" Beetee asks. Katniss pales a bit but then stands straighter and nods.

"Yes. I'm ready."

Haymitch sighs and takes a hit from his flask.

"Well, suit up Mockingjay."

xxx

I pace back and forth, I swear I'll wear a rut in the floor. We leave today to a secure place, somewhere Coin would never find us. Me, Tuck, Bridden, my parents, Haymitch, Beetee, Effie, Johanna, Gale, and a small army are coming. A lot of people, but all necessary.

The place in an underground bunker in the ocean, in District 4. Going hundreds of miles under the ocean was bringing on unwanted feelings and fears. Would it be like 13? White walls and restraints? I shudder and close my eyes. I didn't want that, I was deathly afraid of that. I looked up out the large window before me. Smoke still swirled in the sky, ash fell like snow flakes. The city was in peril.

I could almost see Coin hovering invisible above the city, staring down with eyes full of blood lust. Her forked tongue snaking over her foaming chops as she thought about the power, about the terror she could release onto the city. She was ready for the crown, her head dipped in acceptance. Well, I was going to make sure she didn't get it. The golden halo would be poison.

I was shaken from my thoughts by someone jabbing my ribs with their elbow. I winced and glanced sideways, Johanna stood beside me.

"Snap out of it, time to go." she says gruffly. I narrow my eyes in annoyance, my ribs slightly stinging. She grins cheekily and walks out of the room, I spot a large black gun slung over her back. My stomach coils. I bend down and grab my duffel bag from the ground and swing it over my shoulder, time to go.

We all meet at the hospital hangar, identical bags in hand and a few armed with guns, my mother her bow. Whenever my mother holds her bow I don't see the kind, gentle woman that raised me. The person I see is the Hunger Games victor, the face of rebellion, the Mockingjay. I see raw, untamed power. Fingers entwine with mine, I smile and look up into sea green eyes, Tuck grins back then plants a soft kiss on my forehead. I glance over at Bridden who is staring at me, we share a a silent conversation of reassurance, we_ will _be fine. I realize I will be with two people who feel exactly the same as me, who are afraid of Coin and hate her every bit as much as I do. They understand me and I understand them, we are stronger together. We all join hands and walk onto the hovercraft, heads held high.

The hovercraft takes off into the sky and we float over the Capitol. The adults are armed, staring cautiously into the sky, hands at ready to fire in case needed. I have a flash back to my previous image of Coin, laughing. I shiver, I can nearly feel her icy breath on my face. Tuck squeezes my hand and I lean my head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths.

Haymitch requested a medic be on board, just in case I need to be sedated, and for other emergencies. I tried not to feel threatened, it was for their own safety, sometimes instincts get the better of me. I glance at the man with the white uniform and red cross bag in hand, he raises an eyebrow and I look away, I'd rather be awake for this flight.

We are soon out of the capitol and heading west towards District 4. Mountains rolls beneath us then give away to flat plateaus and soon white sand. The ocean sparkles in the distance, green and beautiful, the smell of saltwater is on the breeze. Tuck stares out the window with a mixture of longing and sadness. The hovercraft suddenly started descending.

"Why are we landing?" Johanna asks.

"Have to refuel and make modifications to the hovercraft. I want everyone back on board in one hour, stay in eye sight." Haymitch replies, motioning to Peeta and Gale before down into the engine room. The door opens and I am blinded by warm sunlight. Tuck rises immediately and takes my hand, suddenly I am standing on the beach, the water pooling around my feet.

This is the first time I've been outside since the games. It almost seems foreign, like a magical world. My fantasy looks almost exactly like this, sunset and lapping waves. Tuck by my side. I look up, he's staring out at the waves, emotions swirling around in his eyes.

I see grief, both of his parents have swam in these waters, made love on this beach, taken walks together. Tuck was taught to swim here, he spent most of his life on this beach, fishing and swimming his days away, with his mother watching from the shore. He played with his friends in this sand, kissed his first girl in the ocean, broke his first bone on the coral reefs. This place was a direct line to Tuck's very soul. I wanted to give him another memory, something else to make this magical place more real. I take both his hands and turn to face him.

"I love you." I whisper. His eyes widen a bit. I smile and stroke a few bronze curls from his forehead then rest my hand on his chest over his heart. I wanted another memory on this beach to be the first time I told him I loved him, the first time he would know how much he means to me. He leans in and rests his forehead against mine.

"I love you." he replies, then closes the distance between our lips. I lock my arms around his neck and hold him against me, my mouth moving in sync with his. I was sure probably everyone was watching us, since we stood only a hundred feet from the hovercraft, but I didn't care. I loved Tuck and I wanted to prove it. We break apart to catch out breath, I lean my head against his chest.

"Time to go!" Haymitch calls, we break apart and look over at the ship. Its been modified to a submarine looking thing, it looks like silver gills and fins stick out from all sides. We join hands and walk back to the ship.

As soon as were buckled in the hovercraft rises and slides easily into the water, soon were descending into the depths.

xxx

As soon as my ears popped from the pressure I began to panic, the ship grew dark as we went deeper into the water. Tuck rubbed my shoulders and murmured soothing words in my ear even though I could him trembling. I turned and we wrapped our arms around each other, shuddering uncontrollably. Bridden was tucked away with my mother's arms.

The ship beeped with every fifty feet deeper we went, every time it beeped my stomach flipped. I was almost certain I going to be sick when we came to halt.

"We're here, load up." Haymitch says then grabs his things. I jump up from my seat and grab my bag, my skin pale and sheen with sweat. Everyone avoids eye contact with me, like I'm a frightened animal. I am frightened, and I feel like an animal. Tuck and I don't release each others hands as we exit the ship and are herded into a dark room. A red light switches on and alarms go off, the room sucks the few inches of salt water from the floor and then the lights flicker on. The walls are grey, I immediately feel better.

"Here," Haymitch hands everyone a key, all have either matching numbers or separate numbers, for families or single people. The twenty soliders that came quickly disperse to their assigned compartments and leave. My mother and father talk with Haymitch before carrying a sleeping Bridden to their compartment. I look down at my key and notice it's a matching number, Tuck holds the duplicate.

"Thank me later." Johanna says, winking at me. I blush a deep scarlet and bury my face in Tuck's chest. He chuckles and we head down the hall towards our compartment. I can't believe this whole place is underwater. And surprisingly there are windows. I stare out into a vast dark ocean, flood lights shine out into the blackness, I see a flick of a tale or flash of scales here and there. I can't quite decide if this makes me feel better or worse.

Finally we come to our compartment. The place had not been in use for a while so nothing had been touched, it was spotless. There are two beds on either side of the room and a small table and two chairs in the middle. All of the furniture was made of metal, it gave the room a military coldness.

"Want the first shower?" Tuck asks. I am surprised to find we have our own bathroom. I nod and slip inside, locking the door behind me. The hot water feels magnificent. I sink down to the bottom of the shower and just sit under the hot waterfall, thinking about anything and everything. I get out, remembering to leave some hot water for Tuck, and get dressed in military sweats. Its quite cold down here. Two trays of food were on the small table. I was startled how fast everything was going here. Dinner was already made? I sit down and inspect the food. Cold deli sandwich's with apples and bottled water. I pick up the sandwich and take a small bite, the bread isn't as good as my father's.

"Dinner already?" Tuck says as he leaves the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. I turn and nod, although I get immediately distracted because he was shirtless.

"Like what you see?" he laughs, flexing a bit. I blush and nod, grinning at my shoes. Water drips on my shoulder and I look up, he's right in front of me, my breath hitches.

"I love you." he whispers. I feel my eyes burn, I blush harder. He leans in and begins kissing my neck, my sandwich falls to the floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. His lips graze my skin and leave a trail of fire in his wake, I resist the urge to groan.

"You can let go, you know. You don't have to be brave anymore, I'm here." he says, my whole body trembles. His lips move up to my jaw and then my lips, I press my body against his. I want him so badly, I want him now.

The door swings open and we break apart, Johanna stands there. Instead of the smirk I'm expecting I see fear and anger.

"You better come see this." she says. We follow her down the hall to a large room with computers and a large television. On the screen is the district 13 seal, my heart stops. Coin's snake like smile suddenly appears on the screen.

"Greetings citizens of Panem. My name is Alma Coin, soon you will know me as President Coin." her smile grows wider and more insane.

"I believe everyone knows what happened to the presidential mansion, but be sure, that was just a warning. I plan on showing no mercy this time, the dark days have returned people of Panem, and this time I am going to win." she steps back from the camera and gestures around her. She's standing in the Capitol on the ruins of the mansion. Behind her stands an army of thousands and in front of that army stands five wolf like mutts, I see the eyes of Bronze, Velvet, Barley, Bluebell, and Angus. All are held back by chains but they snarl and snap at the screen, I swear they are all staring at me. Coin's eyes narrow but her smile remains, like she knows I'm watching.

"War is upon you, but this will not be a fight you can win, trust me." She vanishes and suddenly we are staring into a large pit. My heart thuds in my ears. Hundreds of mutts, all different shapes and sizes, claw at the walls trying to escape. All I see are blood thirsty eyes and large teeth. There are soldiers throwing something into the pit, my stomach flips when I realize its corpses. The mutts attack them instantly and soon all that is left it mauled bones. The screen switches back to Coin.

"Darkness is spreading, and soon you all will be engulfed in it. Join me and you will again see the light. That is a promise. Good evening." the screen goes black.

I am trembling, sweat glistens on my skin, I can't move. My fingernails dig painfully into my palms, I smell blood. We will never win, she had been planning to long and has to many resources. She knows it, she knows I know it, she's not afraid. I suddenly wish I'd killed her when I had the chance. Now she is terrorizing everyone in the world and has enough men and mutts to back her threats. I try not to blame myself, I knew this war was brewing before I was even born, Alma Coin's hatred for my family started the day my mother showed up in 13. Shooting her only increased the fire.

How can I fix this? How can I ever prevent this war? I turn and look at my mother, her eyes burn with fire.

"She's right. War is upon us, and coming quickly. She's not going to wait, she's done playing. My vanishing made her even angrier and now..." I trail off, lost in thought.

"We have to stop her, she'll kill anyone and everyone if she has to, and after what we've seen, she can." My father says, he looks at me. I nod and try to shake the image of the mutts from my mind, Barley mutt looked so angry...I shake my head and close my eyes.

"She doesn't feel threatened anymore, the bombing of the mansion weakened the country just enough for her to worm her way in. Now she's clawing for control and getting it quickly. These people don't want to die, they are going to side with her. A few districts may side with us but it may not be enough." Beetee says, his eyes glisten.

"What's her weakness? Does she have one?" Tuck asks, glancing at me, guessing maybe I knew. I did.

"Yes. Hatred is her weakness. She wants nothing more than to kill my family, I think she would do just about anything to fulfill that." I say, looking up at my mother, my brother stands beside her.

"So what do we do? We don't have the resources to take her down, not yet anyway."

"Then we lay low, send out messages to the districts we think will help us, train until the time comes. I mean, we don't have much of a choice." Haymitch says.

"He's right. But when the time comes, Coin is mine." I say, then leave the room. I walk back to my compartment and then dig through my bag, I find the sheath. I pull out Coin's dagger.

It was time for war.

**Not the best chapter I know, but I've been sick and I suck at writing when I'm sick, my brain doesn't work right :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Em-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Faster! Lighter on your feet!" Haymitch snaps. I'm panting, coated in sweat, racing around the training room and jumping over various hurtles. My target, a dummy, stands a few yards away with a gun in hand. I have done this everyday since we arrived at the underwater facility. I have been to antsy to sit still, I train most of the day while my parents and everyone else discusses war and sends messages to the other districts. I don't want to talk about that, the only thing my mind can focus on is killing Coin.

I dive and roll as a fake bullet whizzes past my head then pop back up and imbed my dagger into the dummy's eye. Fake blood oozes from it, letting me know I've hit my target. It reminds me of the blood balls back in the games. I feel the haziness of the tracker jacker venom nudging against the walls of my consciousness, wanting to drag me down into a world of nightmares. I am suddenly dizzy, my stomach recoils at the memory of Bronze and Velvet's corpses. I grip the dummy for support and shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Images of Coin's mutts flash through my head, all of there eyes staring straight into me. I sink to my knees and put my hands out in front of me, my breathing picks up.

"Sera? Are you okay?" Haymitch asks, he trots over to me. I wince at his closeness but remember he won't hurt me. Slowly I relax and open my eyes then nod. He helps me to my feet then studies my face, our break our gaze and pull my dagger from the dummy.

"Again." I say, walking to the starting place of the course. He watches me then sighs and returns to his spot, a bell goes off and I dash to the first obstacle.

xxx

I pick at my lunch, swirling the stew around with my spoon but never really eating it. Today's episode really unnerved me. If that ever happened to me in the field I would be dead. I can't let my mind rule over me again, I have to figure out a way to control it.

"Not hungry?" Tuck asks, sliding onto the seat beside me. I look up at him, he has a large black bruise on his cheek in the shape of a fist, the skin even split leaving a nasty looking cut.

"Tuck! What happened?" I grab his chin so I can get a better look at his face.

"Hand to hand combat training, your dad is faster then he looks." he grins sheepishly. I narrow my eyes.

"My dad did this?" I growl. Tuck grabs my hands before I can stand.

"Sera, it was training, I need to learn to be faster, your dad was only trying to help me." he says, staring into my eyes. I'm about to protest but he brings a finger to my lips and shakes his head.

"Just forget it, its only skin, it will heal." he places a soft kiss of my forehead then begins to eat. I spend the rest of the meal glaring into my stew.

When Tuck finishes we put our trays away then I lead him to the infirmary. No one's inside so I dig around for supplies. I crack an icepack and press it to his face, he winces then brings up his hand to, hold it in place while I find more supplies. I get alcohol and cotton balls and a few butterfly bandaids. He watches me as I walk around the room, searching for pain killers. I don't find any so I begin cleaning his cut, he grits his teeth when I use the alcohol.

"So, how was your day?" he asks as I throw away the bloody cotton balls. My face must give me away because he frowns.

"What happened?" he stops my working hands and raises my chin so he can look into my eyes. I sigh heavily.

"I had an episode during training, a small one but if it had happened in the field I would be dead." I reply sourly, still bitter about the subject.

"Are you okay?" he searches my eyes. I feel tears prick my eyes but I refuse to cry, I'm done crying. Instead I lean forward and kiss him, seeking solace in his arms. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back. I could melt into him and stay there forever, but the cruel reality of war floats around the edges of my bliss, reminding me I had a job to do. After a minute I pull away and stroke his cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper. He nods then sits still as I put the butterfly bandaids on his cut.

We leave the room hand in hand and head for the training area again. My mother and father are training. I watch as my mother strings a bow as fast as lightning and releases it, it hits the dummy square between the eyes. My father is working with his strength, he throws large metal balls at targets, his muscles ripple beneath his shirt. My parents once again take on the title of Hunger Games victors.

"You two, time to spar." Haymitch says, motioning for Tuck and I to come over. We both walk over then release each others hands, unwillingly.

"Face each other." We do it.

"Now, I don't want you to go full power but go full speed, whoever can trap the other first wins. Go!" I rush for Tuck and release a punch to his ribcage, he blocks it swiftly and aims a blow for my face, I dive just in time. We both keep this up, quickly dodging the others attacks, to well matched to really land a blow.

"Alright, enough." Haymitch says. We break apart, panting and sweating. He waves for Tuck to get off the mat then quickly takes his place.

"I'm going to come at you with everything I got, think you can handle that?" My mind says no but I don't listen, I need to be ready for anything. Besides, Haymitch was a lot older than me, how strong could he be? When he lands his first punch in my stomach I greatly underestimated him. Even though he should be dead from the alcohol abuse he is surprisingly alive and quite strong. I gasp as the wind is knocked from me then quickly back roll to avoid a punch to the face. I leap to my feet and whirl around, landing a square punch on Haymitch's jaw.

"Good! Keep it coming!" he says. I smile a little, the fire of the fight beginning to burn brighter inside me. I kick out but Haymitch dives to the side and knocks my legs out from beneath me, my head smacks against the mat. Slightly dazed I don't manage to block his blow to my cheek, stars explode in my vision. I quickly try to recover because he's already preparing for his next hit, what would be a killing one in the field. I am not going to be taken out this easily, anger begins to bubble to the surface, my vision goes red. I am done being the weak and beaten one, time to turn this game around. I swiftly rise to my feet and duck the blow then throw three quick punches to his ribcage then a final kick to his knee which sends him crashing to the ground. I quickly pin him down with my foot to his neck, I could easily snap it.

"Stop! Stop! You win!" Haymitch pants, raising his hands up defensively. The red around my vision vanishes and I realize I've drawn my dagger. I quickly sheath it then take a step back, allowing him to get to his feet.

"Whatever just happened, that was good. Whatever you did, if the time comes again, do it." Haymitch says, resting a hand on my shoulder. _Use your anger_. I nod and allow my muscles to relax. My cheek pulses painfully.

"You okay?" Tuck asks, inspecting my face. I nod and glance across the training room, my parents are both staring at me, lips turned down in a frown. They never wanted to see me like this, they wanted a child who did her studies and baked cookies, a girl with a future. Right now, I didn't see much of a future for me. First I needed to focus on getting out of this war alive. I turn away from them and leave the training room, my mind dragging me to another place.

What if Coin did win? What if she took over the Capitol just like she's wanted for all of these years? Where will I be ten years from now? Dead? Alive? Victorious or defeated? Happy? Would I have Tuck? Does he truly love me?

All of these questions swirled around my head as I collapsed onto my bed, exhaustion taking its toll. I was on the verge on unconsciousness when suddenly the whole room shook. I bolted up and drew my dagger, scanning the room. It shook again, I fell to the floor.

"Sera! Sera!" Tuck screams, I hear quickly approaching footfalls in the hall.

"Tuck!" I sheath my dagger and begin crawling towards the door, it swings open just before I reach it. Tuck dives down and gathers me in his arms, we both hide beneath the table.

"Whats going on!" I say.

"Coin is bombing 4." he replies, voice tight with pain and anger. I bury my face in his chest, his arms tighten around me.

The room shakes four more times before falling still. We crawl out from beneath the table and run for the command room. Everyone is already gathered. Bridden runs towards me and I quickly wrap my arms around him, he is trembling.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He nods then pulls away, his small hand slips into mine.

The screen flips on and Coin is standing there, grinning victoriously.

"Hello, citizens of Panem. District 4 no longer exists, if you plan on revolting, you will find the same fate. Good evening." the screen goes dark. Tuck is standing beside me, eyes burning with fury, his hands clenched into fists. He suddenly screams and punches the wall, his fist goes straight through. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently pull his hand out, blood wells on his knuckles.

"I am going to kill her, for you and for me. I promise." I whisper. He looks up into my eyes, pain swimming in the anger, tears fall down his cheeks. He nods and I pull him into my arms.

"I'm done sitting here. Its time to retaliate." I say. Everyone nods. This was going to far.

**Sorry it wasn't a very good chapter, I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy it though, next chapter is when the real action begins! Thanks guys! Review pretty please!**

**Em-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I say, staring into Tuck's eyes. He nods and tightens his grip on my hand.

"Yes." he replies. I nod to Haymitch and the ship surfaces, the smoking remains of District 4 loom before us.

We decided to look for ourselves, see what state 4 was in and if there was anyone left, but we were doubtful. My eyes widen as they travel over the district. Blackened, crushed buildings reach towards the sky like splintered teeth, trying to devour the sun. I feel Tuck tense beside me, pain swimming in his eyes. Just a few days ago this place was beautiful and thriving.

I look over at my parents who decided to come along, as support. They'd been through this once before, and once was enough. Instead of staring at the ruins they stare into each others eyes and silently share memories. I look back out the window as the ship slides effortlessly through the water, transforming on the way, then crawls up onto the sand like a sea lion. The door opens and blinding sunlight streams into the cabin. I wince against the light and narrow my eyes, my fingers still tightly entwined with Tuck's.

I tug on him at first and then his feet respond and he begins walking, eyes wide and staring at the remains of his home. I keep my eyes on his face as he comes to a stop. I look around. The once brown sugar colored beach is now a deathly black, the heat of the bombs creating sheets of glass in some areas. The water is pretty much the same except for the bits of debris floating in the water. A mass of swirling seagulls catch my eyes and I see more forms floating farther out in the water. My stomach churns when I realize its bodies, the seagulls feed ravenously.

"Jesus." Haymitch says, his face suddenly looking his age. I couldn't have said it better myself. Its horrible. The stench of burnt buildings and death still encases the district. Tuck starts moving forward without a word, I find myself being dragged along.

We pass charred building after charred building, Tuck knows everyone by name. Bodies litter the streets, some just skeletons others with faces, bile rises in my throat. As we pass the buildings he tells me the names and what they were. His old school, the butcher, the fish market, the seamstress, the fruit and vegetable market. His friends houses, his old babysitters house, the doctors house, and finally the victors village. Rage wells inside of me when I see that its untouched. Just like 12. Its a sign of mocking. A message written clearly. _This is all your fault_. Without hesitation Tuck walks down the street and stops in front of the third house. His home. I stop and turn to face him.

"Are you going in?" I ask. He nods, not looking at me.

"Do you want to be alone?" I try to make out his expression. He turns his head and looks at me, eyes brimming with tears he's trying so hard to hold back, and shakes his head. I take his hand once more and look back at the team.

"Check for survivors, we won't be long." I say, my parents nod and head off back towards town, Haymitch begins checking the other houses in the victors village. Tuck tugs on my hand and I follow him inside, the door swings open and we are greeted by the dark gloom of silence. The house is untouched. I notice a blood splatter on the living room wall and immediately turn away. The second the door is shut Tuck falls to his knees and begins to sob uncontrollably into his hands, body quivering with pain and utter agony. I sink down beside him and wrap my arms around him, fighting my own tears. His pain was my pain, my pain was his, we were linked so deeply that it was unthinkable that I could ever be with anyone else.

"I love you, Tuck. I'm so sorry." I whisper, he just shakes his head and presses his face into my shirt, I stroke his hair and wait until he cries himself out. After a little while his sobs turn to small moans and then he eventually quiets. I just rock his back and forth, quietly humming. He slowly raises his head and stares at me with bloodshot eyes. Then he leans forward and kisses me like I've never been kissed before. The term 'takes my breath away' doesn't even compare to this. This kissed stopped my heart. It was full of so much need and longing and pain, I could almost look inside of him and feel his every emotion, I could see _him_. I break away only to breath, my lungs screaming for air even though I don't want it, I don't need it.

"Tuck, what are you doing?" I whisper, searching his face. He looks into my eyes, the pain in them still incredibly shocking.

"I need you, Sera..." He whispers, voice breaking. It takes me a minute to understand what he's asking. Fear shoots through me. He needs me, he needs my comfort and reassurance. But was I ready to give it to him? Give him my soul? I bite my lip and drop my gaze, feeling suddenly cold. If I turned him down would it break him even farther? Did I want to turn him down? I look back up into his eyes and suddenly every fiber of my being screams for him, I hard not to reach out and bring his lips to mine that very moment. I can do this, I can be here for him. Slowly I lean in and press my lips to his. He takes this as acceptance.

"I love you, Sera." he whispers. I open my eyes and look at him, warmth spreading through my whole body.

"I love you too." I reply.

xxx

The sun is just beginning to set, orange, pink, and red spills into the room and turns the heated atmosphere into a warm, peaceful heaven. I face Tuck on the bed, a sheet over our bodies, eyes staring into each other. I felt different, more grown and mature, along with warm and blissfully numb. My love for Tuck even grew hotter and bigger, if that was even possible. He runs his fingers up and down my exposed arm, kissing my temple and jaw gently.

"We better get going, everyone will be worried." I whisper, although the last thing I want to do is leave this bed. He nods in agreement but makes no indication of moving. Finally, with a regretful sigh I sit up. I smile then cross the room and take his hand.

"I love you." I whisper.

"As I you." he replies, before leaning in and kissing me. I smile against his lips then pull away quickly when I hear people downstairs, calling our names. We quickly leave the bedroom and go downstairs, hands tightly entwined.

"There you are, we were worried." My mother says, crossing the room to hug me, I wrap my arms around her momentarily before she pulls away.

"Did you find anyone?" Tuck asks. I wince at the hope in his voice, wishing dearly it wasn't about to be crushed.

"No. I'm sorry, Tuck." my mother replies, frowning. He nods and drops his gaze to the floor, I squeeze his hand and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"We better go, its getting dark." I say. Everyone nods in agreement and we leave the house. Tuck avoids staring at anything but our entwined hands, he doesn't speak the whole way which worries me but I don't question him. Finally we reach the ship. Waiting at the door is a gift. All of the guards that came are dead, perfect holes between their eyes except one. An arrow sticks from his chest. I release Tuck's hand and race across the beach, my heart pounding in my ears. I reach the guard and pull the arrow from his chest, a note it tied to the shaft. I open. Typed in bold black letters in a word that chills me to the core.

_Soon._

**Whatcha think? Reviews would be lovely! Aren't Sera and Tuck adorable? :D Thanks for reading guys, keep your eyes peeled for the next update!**

**Em-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Soon_. That word kept me awake tonight. I held that small piece of paper in a death grip, my knuckles white. My other hand safely entwined with Tuck's, his sleep forming snoring softly beside me. The room is dark, only the occasional beep of the oxygen administer breaking the silence. Its driving me crazy, with an irritated growl I release Tuck's hand and rise silently from the bed, leaving the room.

My bare feet make soft thuds on the floor as I pad down the hall towards Command. I am itching to do something, I don't know why but this note felt like acid in my hand, slowly burning through my skin to my very core. I enter Command and flip on the lights. In the center of the room is the hologram board. I flip it on and type in instructions for it to show me a map of Panem. I scan the whole thing, just waiting to see if I can somehow figure out where Coin is hiding.

She's knows we're here, the men on the beach was just a warning, a gag gift if you will. She knows exactly where I am, so why doesn't she act? Why does she leave this note, with only one word on it? I unclench my fist and unfold the note, reading it for about the millionth time.

Soon what? Soon she would attack or soon something else? I really hoped it wasn't something else. I remember the pit of mutts, a shiver runs down my spine. I turn the map off and set the note down on the board in front of me, studying every inch of it over and over. That's when I spot it. The corner. It seems to be splitting in two, like a sticker from its back. I snatch the note up then carefully peel off the top layer, going very slowly. The_ Soon_ vanishes and four number stare back at me in red ink. I have a really bad feeling it isn't ink. I run over to the computer and turn it on, it asks for a passcode. I type in the four numbers.

A video appears on the screen, labeled for me. I swallow hard and click play. Coin's face appears so large and close that I leap back with a yelp, my heart stilling for a few seconds.

"Hello, Ms. Mellark! Figure out my little puzzle did we? Excellent! There is someone who is dying to say hello to you," she turns and looks at someone.

"Here she is dear! Do smile, no one likes a frowner." she shakes her finger disapprovingly then moves the camera so its facing the person she was talking to. My heart stops, again.

The room I recognize right away, white and hard. The silver table, raised so your hanging by nothing but your wrists, your blood pooling beneath you on the cold floor. I am gasping, suffocating. Memories shove at the edges of my consciouness, threatening to take over. But that isn't even the worst part. Because, strapped to the table covered in cuts and bruises, is my best friend.

Posy. My best friend and Gale Hawthornes sister, a threat to Coin and the final piece needed to break me. One more person I can't save, one more person I forgot. I watch the screen, unable to look away no matter how hard my head screams to.

She stares at me with sad, pain filled eyes. She hasn't lost much weight which means she must not have been there long, but it doesn't matter. One hour is too long. Why wasn't she in 2? Under the protection of the Capitol? Why were we not warned of her capture? I realize 2 must have been overthrown. Coin's voice drags me from my thoughts.

"You see, Ms. Mellark. No matter how many guards or armies you have protecting you, I always have friends. You cannot run, you cannot hide, I will always find you. I know all and see all, I am the omega." she says, her slush eyes turning to steel. She's cracked, fully.

"Your friend is very strong, like you, but she won't last. Neither will you. I will be victorious, Ms. Mellark. Oh, and by the way. I'll be needing my dagger back." she grins insanely. My fingers brush the blade that remains strapped to my thigh at all times just as Posy's screams fill my ears, the screen goes black.

The room is spinning, sweat beads down my skin. I stumbled across the room, knocking things over as I go, before I make it to the alarm. I smash my fist down on the button and alarms blare immediately. I stand still for a moment, my memories taking over me.

Pounding footsteps startle me, I whip around with my dagger drawn, ready to attack. I know its Haymitch coming towards me but all I can see is rat man. I let out a feral screech and fling myself at him, dagger poised for his heart, but I'm so shaky and weak that he easily grabs my wrist and give it a painful squeeze, forcing me to drop the weapon. He forces me to my knees, which wasn't a very good idea, because now instead of rat man I see Bronze. I snarl and kick out, sweeping Haymitch's legs out from beneath him. He yells in alarm, crashing to the floor with a loud thud. By that time everyone else has appeared, staring at me with alarmed expressions. I rip my dagger from Haymitch's grasp and back up, holding it in a threatening arch, level with my shoulder. I am slightly crouched, ready to spring if I need to.

"What the hell is going on?" Gale yells over the sirens. My eyes fix on him, narrowing. My mind glitches, flicking between images of Gale and the District 9 boy from the games, Cash. I am about to attack him when someone rushes from the crowd and pins me down, the dagger skids across the floor. My father hovers over me, trying to desperately hold down my thrashing limbs. When I looked at him I saw Barley, alive and dead. I gag when I smell the stench of his dead body, bloated fingers reaching out for me. I got one leg free and kicked him off. He went tumbling backwards.

My body lost all sense and slipped into my animal instincts, just trying to do what it could to protect its self. I remained trapped in my mind, finally broken. Posy pushed me over the edge. All I can think about is Coin tossing her mutilated corpse into the pit of mutts.

I feel cornered, there all moving in slowly, hands reaching out to restrain me. I can't, not again, not ever. I cannot be captured. I lunge for the dagger and before any of them can react I bring it to my throat, pressing it against my flesh.

"No!" I hear someone scream. Tuck pushes himself to the front of the crowd. Oddly, when I look at him I don't see anyone but Tuck, just plain old Tuck. My friend, my ally, my lover. I freeze, my raging instincts put on hold for a single moment.

"Sera, stop. Put the knife down." he says very calmly, slowly inching his way towards me. Its like hearing his voice in a tunnel, far away and nearly lost, but the words make it through as a small whisper. I am really confused, emotions and instincts raging all at once, all of them screaming different things. The cold sting of the daggers blade against my throat still hold a bit of my attention though, but I can't seem to remember why it's there.

"Sera, please, just put it down." he say, he's only a few feet away now. I let out a strangled cry, shaking my head, I don't understand.

"Please. I love you, I'll protect you." he says, he's standing right in front of me. Its like he said a safe word. My body goes numb and I collapse into his arms, blackness taking over my vision.

"I got you, I got you. Rest, love. I got you." Its the last thing I hear before I black out.

**Cliffy! Hehehe, I now, I'm evil. Well, only four chapters left! Are you guys excited? I am excited and sad, but I have loved writing this story. Anyway, please review! Thank you!**

**Em-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I feel strong arms around me, squeezing me tightly against a warm body, lips ghost over my forehead. But I won't open my eyes, I refuse. I can here her voice again, everyone is watching the video now. I listen to her boast about her upcoming victory and then her cruel jokes with Posy, then I hear Posy's screams and my whole body goes rigid.

"Its okay, I got you." Tuck whispers in my ear, keeping my eyes squeezed shut I bury my face in his chest, breathing in his warm scent of brown sugar and honey suckle. I feel my eyes water but I don't want to cry. But her screams continue and I find I'm sobbing along with her, remembering how cruel and cold that room is, how Coin is. Tuck hugs me tighter, I can feel him trembling, he hates it too.

The video ends and I open my puffy eyes, I have to see his reaction. I turn and look at Gale. He stands still, not breathing, eyes wide with pure fury and shock. His whole entire body vibrates with rage and his fists are white.

"Gale, we'll get her back." My mother says softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. The man doesn't move but he does look at her, sadness now in his gaze. Then he throws his arms around her. Katniss hugs him back, throwing an apologetic glance at Peeta, who simply frowns but doesn't say anything. My father, even though my mother is forever faithful to him, still doesn't like Gale very much. I don't blame him, I wouldn't like anyone who was trying to take Tuck from me, in fact, I would hate them.

"She hasn't been there that long, maybe there is still hope." Johanna says, speaking up for the first time since we've arrived at the bunker. The victor had been oddly distant and silent, my father and her sharing glances with shared knowledge and memories, but never speaking.

"Um, actually that might not be true." Everyone looks at Beetee, who is typing away on the computer. I grip Tuck's shirt tightly, fear pulsing through my veins.

"I just time stamped this, its dated three weeks ago." he says, glancing at me. My mouth drops open, she planned that far ahead? How did she even know where we would go? Or was she planning to do this wherever we hid?

But that was not my greatest fear. Was Posy alive? I was there for a month, but I stayed alive solely on adrenalin and hatred. But I lost my mind in the process. I just tried to kill my own family and friends, I was exactly classified under the sane column anymore. Even if Posy was alive, there was no way she was still sane, no way. Posy grew up so guarded after the war that she hardly knew about any of the horrors that went on. I got lesson after lesson, my parents made sure I knew that the world may be at peace but it could turn into a dangerous war zone in an instant. Posy was an innocent girl who thought her worst troubles would be never finding a husband. Posy was gone, I just knew it, I knew it with every fiber of my being.

"We'll get her back, Gale. I'm sure she's okay." Johanna says, taking a step towards him. I look up and stare at them.

"No, she's not." I croak, rising shakily to my feet.

"Sera!" My mother scorns, motioning towards Gale. I narrow my eyes and clench my hands into fists.

"What? I'm supposed to act like everything is going to be fine for his sake!" I glance at him before returning my burning gaze to my mother.

"You don't know what its like! You don't know what its like to be chained to a table and waiting for them to come back and torture you until you can't handle it and then they hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why? Because they enjoy it. You don't understand, you will never understand. Dad does, Tuck does, Bridden does, but you don't! She will not be okay, she's probably not even alive! But if she is, I swear I will kill Coin and whoever else gets in my way!" My chest his heaving and my body trembles. I feel dizzy and my stomach churns, I'm afraid I'll be sick.

My mother stares at me with wide eyes, her mouth open to say something but she never does. I turn to Haymitch.

"Make a call. I'm going in, if Posy is alive I'll get her, if she's not then I'll leave. I'm not ready to face Coin yet." I say, then leave the room without another word.

I walk to my room and shut the door behind me. My bed calls to me and I can't object, I fall onto it and close my eyes.

**Next chapter is going to be pretty long! Just a warning, I am going back to my hometown for four weeks and I have school to catch up on so I am going to be pretty busy, my next update might not be for a while. Thanks guys! Please review!**

**Em-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Like I thought, Posy's prison was in District 2, now over thrown by the enemy. It has been three days since I saw the video and with every agonizing second that ticks by my fear of her being dead only grows stronger.

We are flying above the clouds in the hovercraft, District 2 directly below us. I am pacing back and forth, dagger strapped to my thigh and a bow over my back, and my nerves are skyrocketing. I can't get my hands to stop shaking and there never seems to be enough oxygen in the room, I feel like a fish out of water, flopping on the shore.

I am alone, I refused back up. I was going in and getting out, that was it. If Posy was alive I would rescue her, if she wasn't I would leave. It seems simple in my head but as we descend I feel cold dread climb up my spin, raking its nails along my skin.

We land a few miles from the Mayors Mansion, in a ditch, Coin's current headquarters. I take a deep breath and turn to the soldier flying the hovercraft.

"Head back to the rendezvous point, if anything goes wrong I'll contact you." I say. He nods, dark eyes narrowing a bit beneath his visor, before shutting the door behind me and taking to the sky once more. I climb out of the ditch and stand up on flat land, surveying my surrounding. The district loomed before me, much larger and more intimidating than 12. Here goes nothing.

Being as quiet as possible and trying to stay unseen I make my way towards the Mansion. District 2 is kind of like a mini capitol since the Rebellion. Its more of a city than a district, and so is 1. Hiding is easy, various empty houses and alley ways give me cover. I see very few people but masses of soldiers litter the streets, the occasional gun shot rings through the air. It really was war.

It is cold hear, winter is beginning to stake its claim, my breath billows in the air. I begin quickly trotting down a vacant street, bow out and arrow strung, checking each doorway before crossing. All of the houses are eerily quiet which unnerves me but I try not to think about it.

I had just reached the inner circle of the District when pounding foot steps sounded from a street over. I dove into an alley and crouched, bow aimed and ready. A swarm of soliders passed by, all of them running, the head one yelling into a microphone attached to his face.

"Yes I'm positive! A capitol hovercraft landed in the ditch twenty minutes ago!" he says, veins popping out of his neck with aggravation. My heart leaped into my throat.

"It left before we could track it but I sent a team out anyway. We didn't see if anyone got on or off but we are going to look at the fence security cameras and find out. Take President Coin to the bunker and make sure Experiment 1 is guarding the gate, add a few mutts just in case." he clicks off the microphone and motions for the soldiers to move double time. The second they are gone I hightail it out of that alley and run straight for the mansion, I had to get inside before they put whatever Experiment 1 was in my way.

I wondered what my parents felt like, running down different streets in a similar situation. I wonder what was going through their heads. I know what was going through mine. I wasn't going to get there in time.

I could already see the large iron gates closing, a large number two in the middle of the iron, mocking me. I willed my legs to move faster and was soon running full speed, not caring if anyone saw me now. Just before the two ends met I lunged through the gap in the center and went rolling. The land sloped down towards the mansion, which was not very good protection, and painful to roll down. I winced as my ribs collided with a large rock, I could feel hot blood trickling beneath my armor.

Finally I reached the bottom and stood up, cradling my aching side. The mansion was more grand than the one in twelve, well anything was more grand than twelve really, but I liked it that way. I did a quick 360 but didn't see anyone coming. I let out a small sigh of relief, but it was short lived. The mansion doors opened and three mutts leaped out, all three different and all three equally terrifying. One is like a dog/wolf creature that is big as a small grizzly bear and had a reptilian tail, swinging it back and forth dangerously. The second is a black lion looking thing only it had the face of hawk. The third was the most gruesome, it stood on two legs with dark scales that shined in the sun like slick bullets and had claws the size of dinosaur teeth, the face though was nothing but a black void with red eyes gleaming out of it like rubies in a pile of ash. Then it opened it's mouth and I saw blood stained teeth, as many and as sharp as a shark. I could tell by the intelligent gleam in it's eyes that this one was the leader.

I didn't like my odds but I didn't have a choice, I was going to win this fight. I quickly whipped out my boy and sent an arrow flying towards the dog mutt, it hit it straight between the eyes and it fell to the earth with a loud squeal. The other two looked at their fallen ally for only a brief moment before charging at me with feral screeches. I narrowly dodged the claws of the lion mutt whole the intelligent one used my unbalanced body against me and shoved me to the ground. I quickly scrambled out of it's reach and jumped to my feet, sending another arrow towards the lion, it sunk into it's shoulder and black blood oozes out, I resisted the urge to retch. The lion roared, only it sounded like a hawks cry, then lunged at me. I sent another arrow right into it's chest. It fell mid leap and died. I whipped around to face the intelligent one only it was gone, this wasn't good. I notched another arrow and looked around, just waiting, my breath stilling in my throat.

Then it attacked. It leaped from the shadows of tall pines like a demon, teeth gnashing, aiming for my throat. I screamed and jumped out of the way, but it managed to rake it's claws down my back. The pain was so intense my head spun and my eyes watered. I but back a howl of pain and scrambled to my feet. It was staring at me, red eyes mocking, knowing I was about to be dinner in a matter of moments, then crouched ready to attack. A loud screech froze it in it's tracks. We both turned and stared at the front steps on the mansion in shock. I couldn't see what was standing there, actually nothing was there, but the intelligent mutt began to quake where it stood. When the most scary mutt is afraid you should be very very afraid. It dropped to the ground like it had been shot and covered its face with its feet, whimpering. I got a really bad feeling. I looked up and perched on top of the mansion was Posy.

My heart stopped.

Posy? What was she doing there? Why was she free? Shaded my eyes so I could see her better. Then she unfurled her wings. Yes, I said wings. Wings black as night and fifteen feet across, each feather looked light, well like a feather, but sharp as knives. She looks like the angel of death. Besides the wings I didn't see any other differences but I was sure there was more. I suddenly understood who Experiment 1 was.

My stomach churned, I didn't get to her in time. My best friend, my sister, Posy. I look back up, tears in my eyes. Why had I let this happen?

"I'm sorry, Posy." I say, not knowing if she can hear me or not, or caring. She narrows her eyes and tilts her head to the side, like an inquisitive animal.

"Why? I'm not." she says. This makes my blood run cold. She leaps off the mansion and coasts down, flapping her wings only a few times, which sends shivers down my spine. She looks at the other mutt that is still quivering on the ground and snarls, it whimpers and crawls back into the mansion. I realized she was the boss. She turns back to me.

"I feel great." She tucks in her wings like a bird, they fold perfectly between her jutting out shoulder blades.

"Posy, what did they do to you? Your...your-"

"A mutt?" she hisses, glaring at me. I jump back at the venom in her voice. Slowly I bob my head up and down.

"Why should you care? Your the one who left me to die, to wrapped on in your own little drama, and Tuck." her eyes gleam darkly as she says the last words. I feel like she just punched me in the gut.

"Posy, I'm so sorry, I never thought Coin would do this, I never thought-"

"About me. Because I wasn't important enough to be included in the rescue mission." she spits back. Again I am stunned.

"I didn't even know! I just found out three days ago, I never ever thought that you would be captured!" I yell, grazing my hand over the dagger strapped to my thigh. Her eyes zero in on my hand and her eyes darken.

"What, your going to stab me now?" she hisses, her fingers curling into claws at her side, it takes me a moment to realize that she really does have claws. I take a step back.

"No. I'm not going to hurt you, Posy."

"Stop calling me that!" she snarls, taking a large step towards me. I flinch.

"What? Your name? Your name is Posy." I say, my voice stronger than I thought it would be. She slashes out with her claws and rakes them across my cheek.

"No its not! My name is E1." she snarls. I face her again.

"No its not. Its Posy." I say, looking straight into her eyes. For a second she looks confused and sad, then her eyes harden again and she growls, like a real animal growl. Then she attacks me. We go rolling across the grass, trying to pin the other down. I don't want to reach for my dagger, or my bow that lays in the grass a few feet away, I don't want to hurt Posy. But she is really not giving me any choice. Her whole body vibrates with vicious growls and snarls as she tries to claw at anything she can reach. I look up and see she is baring a mouth full of k-9s, like an animal. My friend was truly gone.

"I'm not going to kill you Posy!" I yell, trying to pin down her hands. She laughs but it sound more like a bark.

"Like you could!" she snaps her teeth inches away from my face. I manage to kick her off and she falls back into the grass, but it only takes her a second to snap open her wings and come at me full force, a freaky creature of the night. She's so quick I don't have time to prepare myself, she grabs me and sinks her teeth into the the part of my shoulder where the neck and should meet. I scream in pain as her razor sharp teeth rip through my flesh, hot blood begins pouring down my body. She bite harder, like an animal delivering the killing blow, but I won't let her. I rip my dagger out and shove it into her gut. She howls in pain and releases me. I take the opportunity to run. I grab my bow and make a beeline for the gate, quickly climbing it and dropping down on the other side.

I look back for only a second, she's laying on the ground, blood blossoming on her shirt. Our eyes meet for only a moment and I can see the pain and betrayal in hers. I turn and run, gripping my gushing wound.

I hear sirens go off, they no doubt know I'm here now. My feet pound against the streets as I weave my way back to the ditch, I wasn't going to make it to the rendezvouses spot now. I was losing to much blood. My whole side is slick with it by the time I reach the ditch, I am dizzy and can hardly see straight. I pull out my walky and click the button.

"This is Sera, abort the mission, I need backup ASAP! I am the ditch, hurry!" I clip it back onto my belt and wait. The hovercraft doesn't appear for another three minutes but at least its here, I can hear the pounding feet of soldiers a few blocks behind me. A ladder drops down and I grab on, knowing there is no time to land and board. My hands are slick with blood which makes holding on difficult but I manage. The craft lunges into the sky and we are long gone by the time the soldiers appear.

After a few minutes in the air they pull me up. I am about to pass out by the time they haul me into the ship.

"We need a trauma kit now!" One of the soldiers yell, I hear people scrambling around.

"The girl?" he asks, turning to me. I wince and finally shake my head. He sighs heavily and begins treating my wounds. I grit my teeth as he cleans me up then finally sows my neck up, the wound looks similar to ground meat. He bandages my cheek then I turn over to give access to my back. Three foot long claw marks mar my flesh. I bite down on a piece of cloth while he sows those up as well. Every inch of me hurts. My head is still spinning when they finally insert an iv and begin giving me a blood transfusion. I feel better almost immediately.

"Its an hour long flight back to 4, get some rest." The soldier, who I learned is named Private Max, says. I nod and lean back on my make-shift cot and close my eyes. Images of mutt Posy flicker behind my eyelids.

xxx

We finally reach 4 and dive beneath the water, heading back towards the bunker. I have been given three large bags of blood but exhaustion is taking its toll. We reach the bunker and the ship connects to the dock and the door opens. The first face I see his Tuck's. Relief floods his features but then he sees my bandages and worry overcomes the relief.

"What happened?" he asks, rushing towards me. On the ride over I decided I wasn't going to cry over Posy, no matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't. I decided to start acting like a soldier and locking away my emotions until later, in the privacy of our bedroom.

"I'll tell you soon, we need to gather everyone up first." I rise from the bed and use him as support while we walk towards command. I sink down into the first chair I can fine and wince when I forget about the claw marks on my back,

Soon everyone shows up, looking strained and nervous. I really wish I had better news, or a smiling Posy beside me, but I don't. I avoid Gale's gaze as he enters the room, looking for his sister. The second he sees me his face drops.

"Please sit down guys." I say, my voice devoid of emotion, I was to exhausted for emotion.

"What happened?" My mother asks, staring at me with worried eyes. I brush it off.

"I'll be fine." I reply, even though it was a lie. I was far from fine.

"So, did you find Posy?" Gale is the first to ask the question everyone wanted answered, and I really wish he hadn't.

"Yes, I found her."

"And?" he's sitting on the edge of his seat. I look up and meet his gaze, my own sadness flowing into his own.

"No...no...no!" he says, rising so quickly his chair goes crashing into the wall, everyone winces.

"Gale, I'm sorry. She's gone."

"Who killed her? Was it Coin?" he snarls, eyes burning with fury. I wince and look at my feet, I really didn't want to tell him, at all.

"She's not dead." I finally say, slowly. Gale pauses for a moment, confusion in his gaze.

"Then why the hell isn't she here?" He nearly roars. Now I'm angry. I shoot up from my chair, immediately regretting it as pain shoots through my body, but I don't show it.

"Because she's a mutt!" I spit back. Everyone in the room goes silent.

"She has wings and claws and teeth! She did this!" I rip the bandages from my neck and cheek, showing them the gruesome truth. Gale's eyes widen in shock.

"And you know what? Its all my fault, she knows it, you know it, and I know it. So you want to rub it in how much I failed her, how much of a horrible friend I was? You want to blame me? Go ahead! But its not going to bring her back, shes gone, forever! She's nothing but a mutt now." My hands have curled into fists and I can feel the burn of tears but I am not going to cry, I am never giving Coin that satisfaction again.

"We have to fight back. I'm done waiting, I've lost to much. We know where she is, we know the district, we know how to hit it. Round of the troops, get whatever help you can, because its time. Posy was the final straw, its time to end this war." I say. I meet everyone's gazes before turning on my heel and walking out of the room.

I am in our room for only a moment before Tuck comes in. As soon as I see him I run to him and begin kissing him, gripping to him as if life depended on it. Even though I said I wouldn't, even though I don't want to so much, I begin to sob against his lips. Soon we end up on the floor, him just holding me and rocking me back and forth. I ignore the searing flaming from my back and neck, I just want him. I just wanted this war over, so he and I could live in peace.

**Only two more chapters and possibly a prologue! I just want to thank all of my fans so much, it means so much all the things you say and all the support you give. To a young novelist like me its everything. Thanks so much guys. New chapter should be posted within the next week!**

**Em-**


	19. Chapter 19 Doomsday Part 1

**Chapter 19**

**Doomsday Part 1**

The tension in the air was thick enough to slice with a butter knife. Everyone was one edge, especially me. Seeing Posy like that really hit a nerve, and now I was itchy to leap into battle, even though fighting for her was useless, she was already gone.

We had very little back up, Coin had planned this so well. 13 was still Coin's home domain, 12 of course couldn't pitch in because we had no military support, 11 sent what little help they had, 10 was overthrown, 9 joined the other team, 8 was overthrown, 7 joined along with 9, 6 was overthrown, 5 was undecided, 4 was obliterated, 3 sent troops, 2 joined Coin (of course), and 1 went along with 2 (no shocker there). Out of 13 districts we had help from only two. The odds were not in our favor.

The battle plan was laid out, quick strikes at different areas to divide the attention while the main attack waits for the right moment. Three separate teams went out, one attacking the entrance to 2, then the other two hit the east and west flanks. They were there to solely grab attention, if things got to risky they were to fall back. My mother led team 1, Gale team 2, and Haymitch team 3. My father was command. Everyone was to check in to him if anything or everything went wrong and to report updates on the current status of the attack. I led team 4, the main attack. I was going to hit the center of the district, the Mayor's mansion.

I was ready to face Coin, this game of cat and mouse was over. I was coming to her and she and me were going to have a throw down, and I was going to win. The only thing I regretted was the possibility of killing Posy. But she really wasn't Posy anymore, she was a mutt, a monster, nothing that resembled my best friend.

The day of the battle was tomorrow, we were making last minute preparations and briefing the help that had come from 11 and 3. The soldiers from the Capitol showed them the newest fighting techniques and weaponry. Beetee of course was busy building weapons, locked away like a madman.

I was tying to shoe when Tuck came up from behind me, hands in his pockets. I knew what he was going to ask, and the answer was still no.

"Sera-"

"Stop."

"No. I want to come."

"No Tuck! For the millionth time I am not letting you fight, I forbid it!" I say, whipping around to face him. His eyes narrow and he takes a step towards me, sometimes I forget how tall and intimidating he can me.

"You know you can't stop me, I'm coming, I am not letting you go in there alone!" he shoots back with just as much authority in his voice as mine held not two seconds ago. I grit my teeth and bunch my hands into fists. I didn't want him anywhere near Coin, it was to risky. If I lost him it would be over.

"Tuck, please stay. I couldn't handle it if I lost you, I couldn't" I say, my voice quivering. His face softens and he steps forward and wraps his arms around me.

"You're not going to lose me, I am going to fight right beside you, every step of the way." he replies, stroking my hair. I breath in his comforting scent then pull away, looking up into his face.

"Fine, but if you do anything stupid or reckless I will personally kick your ass to Timbuktu." I say. He laughs then salutes, standing straighter.

"Sir yes sir!" We both break into a fit of laughter.

"Glad to see someone is happy." Johanna says, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. I look up, I had been meaning to ask her to join my team. I straighten up and meet her gaze.

"Johanna, I want you on my team, I could use you on the front lines." I say. She raises an eyebrow, surprised, then just shrugs and murmurs in agreement then walks off. I turn back to Tuck and offer my hand, he takes it and we walk out of the room. Everyone is gathering in command.

My mother stands at the head of the table, which surprises me, she hasn't spoken much about the war plans, just listened. Tuck and I take out seats at her left, my father standing beside her, Haymitch and Johanna sitting on her right. I look up at her and she begins.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for coming. I decided I was going to tell you all a bit about war, because some of you have never experienced it. War is nothing to joke about or be taken lightly, it is hard and dark and cruel, and it will kill you without a second thought. I have lost many friends and family members to war," she falters a bit before continuing, "and my loved ones have paid some dear prices, and trust me none of you want that. I want to be sure we are all working as one unit, one army. I want everyone to have the others back, no matter what district your from or whether you like each other or not. If we don't work together and protect each other this war will be worthless, the enemy will have already won." she fixes everyone with a strong look, grey eyes flickering with wisdom and memories.

"Nothing about this is easy or simple. There will be bloodshed, lots of it, no matter how pointless. There will be losses on both ends, expect them. There will be injuries, help those who fall but make sure someone has your back. Most of you will most likely be hurt or killed, but the reason I am talking now it to ask if it worth it? Will you fight beside us with all your heart and soul and die for this cause? Will you die for freedom? Because you may very likely will." she pauses momentarily, looking around the room. Everyone is silent, staring straight at her or at their shoes. Finally I stand up, looking at my mother.

"I will." I say, my voice strong and ringing in the room, flowing throughout the masses. Everyone looks up, slightly startled. I don't take my eyes of my mother. A hand slips into mine and Tuck stands as well.

"I will." he says. I squeeze his hand. My father steps forward while Haymitch and Johanna stand.

"I will." They say in unison. Gale and Beetee look at each other and nod.

"We will." they say. All of the soldiers, although looking frightened all begin to stand. Soon all of them are standing, then in one loud ringing moment they speak.

"We will." The meeting comes to a close.

xxx

Tuck and I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, knowing sleep will never come. I am nervous and frankly scared out of my wits, I know he is too even though he won't admit it. We huddle closer together, our arms wrapped around each other.

"Sera, if anything happens to me tomorrow, I just want you to know that I love you and will always love you." he says suddenly, just out of the blue. I stiffen against him, really hoping that its useless for him to say this because he will be fine. But fear creeps into my weak positive thoughts.

"I know. I love you to, always." I say, turning my head to kiss him.

I'm surprised to the reaction I have to this. My whole body just seems to burst into flames. I find my soul is aching for him, for his closeness, his warmth, his comfort, and affection. I find I am longing for him, every fiber of me. Suddenly I am straddling him, planting feverish kisses on his lips, jaw, and neck. He is surprised by my sudden ferocity but quickly complies, placing his hands on my hips and squeezing lightly. I smile against his lips and and run my fingers through his hair, entangling my fingers in his thick bronze locks and gripping tightly. He pulls me down so my body is flush against his and holds me, only letting me move away to breath for a brief moment before pulling me back

xxx

Doomsday has arrived. I am so afraid I feel sick but also invigorated with anticipation and sudden bursts of courage. I am ready. I can do this. Peace is just around the corner.

We all stand on the hangar, all of us, a moment of silence passing through us and we prepare our selves for what is to come. Slowly we break apart into our teams, a few of us wondering off to say goodbye. My mother runs up to my father immediately and kisses him straight on the mouth, clinging to him for what seems like dear life, he hold her just as tight. They pull away and he stroke her cheek then tucks a lock of hair behind her ear before planting one soft kiss of her forehead. She crouches down and hugs my brother who is trying to fight back tears but is not succeeding. She kisses his forehead then waves goodbye and boards her air craft.

I walk over to my father and get pulled into his warm, comforting arms. I stay there for a minute longer than I should but can't bring myself to pull away. Finally we part and he kisses my forehead. I turn to Bridden. The sick boy that first came here has been replaced by a strong and healthy boy who looks up at me with watery but brave eyes, filled with all the meaning and words his mouth could no longer express. I choke back tears and pull him into my arms, squeezing his tightly.

"I am going to end this, for us. You will be safe again, forever, I promise." I whisper. He pulls away and nods then follows my father to command. Time for goodbyes was over. I run back to my ship and board, feeling a new burst of strength run through me. The hovercraft takes to the sky and battle was mere hour away.

We are in the hovercraft, the one for team four, behind the three others. We are going to hide in the clouds until our time comes to attack the mansion, we are going to land right on the front lawn, literally.

On my team is Tuck, Johanna, Private Max because I have taken a liking to him, and his three mates Silver, Cullen, and Dane. All of them I trusted with my life and hope it was vise versa. I was confident in my team.

We've been in the air for about forty-five minutes when the radio goes off, I pick it up and put it against my lips.

"Team four, we copy, go ahead."

"This is team 1," I recognize my mother's voice on the other end. "We are about to land, team 2 and 3 as well, I will contact you when its time." she says.

"Copy that, good luck." I say, the line goes dead. I hook the walky onto my belt again and look at my team.

"Everyone gear up, it won't be long now."

Beetee made us all our own weapons, we calls them gifts though. I got a pure gold dagger with a poison compartment, but I still wish I had Coin's. I'd love to see the look on her face as I lodge her own dagger in her gut. I also got a bow and explosive arrows

Tuck got a trident, Beetee said it was tribute to Finnick, Annie, and District 4. Tuck's eyes got a little misty as he thanked the District 3 genius.

Johanna got an axe, of course, with changeable blades and a pure silver handle. She praised Beetee quite a bit, which was rare for her.

Private Max and his friends all got machine guns will a million different kinds of bullets that they somehow memorized in one night. I would be lost.

We all strapped on our weapons and stood ready, bodies rigid and ready to pounce. Finally the call came.

"Team 4, attack now!" I can hear the rage of battle going on in the background. I nod and the hovercraft lands right on the front lawn of the Mayor's Mansion. The door opens and we all run off, it vanishes back into the clouds.

"Okay, triangle formation!" I say. I'm the point with Tuck on my right and Private Max on my left, we turn towards the door. My heart sinks. Standing on the porch in my friend ruby eyes and Posy. Both ready for the fight of their lives.

"Team 4, attack!" We lunge into battle.

**, one more chapter left! So, what did you guys think of this one? Hope you liked it! The next chapter is the ultimate Sera/Coin throwdown! Woop woop! Anyway, review pretty please and have cookies! _Gives cookies._ I'm excited, or couldn't you tell?**

**Em-**


	20. Chapter 20 Doomsday Part 2

I wrote Doomsday part 1 & 2 to the song What If The Storm Ends?- The Lightning Strike Part 1 by Snow Patrol. Click here to listen to it, along with Parts 2&3: watch?v=0NNFOcPGXX4

**Chapter 20**

**Doomsday Part 2**

We raced towards the steps of the Mayor's Mansion but they didn't budge, they just crouched and waited. I went straight for Posy, I could take her by myself.

"Get the other one, Posy is mine!" I yell, everyone nods and we break apart. Posy snaps open her wings and lunges into the air, her black feathers purple in the sunlight, she looks like a dark angel. I wince as her shadow rolls over me then turn around just as she lands, letting her wings stretch to their full fifteen feet span. It looks like they must her, her face tightens a bit as she slowly tucks them back in.

"You know, no one likes a showoff." I say. She snorts and stands straighter, I notice she's a few inches taller than me, was she before? I push the thought away. I glance sideways to see Johanna whack ruby eyes with her ax, splashing black blood across the green grass like tar. I cringe and find Tuck, standing it with his glowing blue trident. I see a flicker of black and my eyes snap back to Posy, she's glaring at me.

"You know your not going to win." she hisses. I cross my arms and smirk.

"Really? Then why are you stalling?" I tilt my head to the side, eyes narrowing with triumph. This pisses her off. She screeches, fangs glinting in the sunlight, as flies at me, claws extended. I duck and roll just as she flies past me and she lands clumsily, rolling down the hill. I run after her, pulling my gold dagger from my belt. I didn't want to fight Posy, but I knew it wasn't her anymore. She was totally gone, soul and all. This was just her shell and memories, nothing more.

I reach the bottom of the hill just as Posy rises to her feet, looking incredibly angry. She lunges at me again, with the agility and speed of a cat. I don't have time to move. She crashes into me and my injured ribs scream in protest and I groan along with them. She smiles at this and aims another punch to my jaw, my head snaps sideways. I kick her in the gut and the air leaves her lungs, she falls off of me, clutching her torso. I scramble away and rise to my feet, trying to a get a little distance between us, maybe I could use my bow. I start running up the hill, stringing an arrow as I go.

I hear nothing behind me, but when she drops on top of me I know she must have been in the air. My face is shoved into the dirt, hard. I feel a painful snap in my nose and hot blood immediately starts gushing out. She is slamming my face repeatedly into the ground, her claws gripping my hair with deadly power. I can hardly catch my breath and my face is beginning to swell. But I'm also pissed. That's when she takes one arm and yanks in backwards really hard, I feel something in my shoulder crack and pain flares through my, I scream in agony. I kick backwards and my heel collides with her back, she screams in pain and releases me. I'm pretty sure I broke something.

I flip over and face her, my dagger and bow lay in the grass fifteen feet away, I have to think fast. She comes at me again but I put my feet up then lock my legs around her neck and begin to squeeze. Soon her face turns red, the blue, then white, she's clawing at my skin and ripping my pants to bloody shreds. I squeeze harder, ignoring the searing pain in my thighs. Her screams are reduced to choking gasps then suffocating whispers.

"I'm sorry, Posy." I whisper, meeting her eyes. For a second she looks utterly insane with rage then her eyes soften to pain, sadness, and regret. Finally her whispers cease and her struggling stops. Her eyes roll back in her head and she goes limp. I release my grip and scoot backwards, staring at me. She's gone. Pain pierces my heart. I feel like sobbing, grieving, but I can't. There is still Coin to deal with. I shakily rise to my feet and walk past her dead body, the dead body of my best friend, and pick up my weapons. I hang my bow over my back and sheath my dagger, feeling numb.

I look up the kill and see Johanna wiping her bloody ax on the grass, ruby eyes lays in a disheveled heap on the ground. Tuck pulls his trident from it's chest and sighs, wiping sweat and blood from his face. I come up the hill and everyone turns to look at me, their eyes widen in shock. I must look freaking horrible.

My face is covered is blood from my broken nose along with black bruises, my thighs are ripped and soaked in blood, my pants almost in tatters, every breath I take in sends searing pain throughout my ribcage, and my left arm hands limp at my side. But I feel none of it, I am numb with grief and anger. Tuck moves towards me but I put of my right hand and stop him.

"Don't. I'm fine." I manage to say, then turn and look at the mansion. Dread coils in my stomach like a snake. I pull out my dagger and grip it tightly, no more surprises. I walk up the front steps and open the door, my team right behind me.

The inside is pretty much like twelve, but more extravagant. Marble columns, plush carpet, expensive paintings and other art, nice furniture. Okay it was the polar opposite of twelve. It takes us a moment for out eyes to adjust then we keep moving, trying to stay as silent as possible. Apparently Coin was expecting for Posy to win because there are no guards, not even a mutt or two, just camera that follow our every move. I look up at one and glare, sending daggers through the lens, I know she is watching.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and resist the urge to scream in pain, its immediately withdrawn, Private Max shoots me an apologetic look.

"What's the plan?" he whispers. I turn and face everyone, Johanna and Tuck exchange a glance before turning their attention back to me.

"We need to find Coin's quarters. I am going to guess its at the top of the building, she likes to be able to see whats going on. Take out anyone that gets in your way." I say then turn towards the stairs and start climbing. They follow silently. We reach the first floor without problem but two guards are standing at the top, guns in each ones hand.

"Hault!" One of them yells, bullets whiz past me and they fall dead. I turn to see Silver and Dane's guns smoking. I nod in thanks and we walk on. I don't bother checking this floor because I know she's at the top, I can feel it. But before I can climb the second staircase my walky goes off.

"Team 4! Team 4! Come in!" I recognize Gale's voice. I click it on.

"Team 4, over." I say.

"We're getting hammered at the front gates, we need back up!" he yells, I hear someone scream in the background.

"What about team 1 and 3?" I ask.

"They are unresponsive!" Fear clenches my heart, I feel my pulse pick up.

"Hold on." I say, then click it off. I stare at my team.

"Go. I can handle Coin on my own." I say. Tuck, of course, immediately protests.

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone, you can hardly stand!" he motions to my battered body. I clench my jaw, hands curling into fists.

"Dammit Odair, don't argue with me! That was a direct order!" I say. He looks stunned for a minute then quickly regains his composure.

"I'm staying." he says, voice firm and eyes narrowed. I know there I no arguing with him now, I glare at him for a moment before turning to Johanna.

"Take them, help Gale, go." I say. She nods and vanishes, Private Max and his mates following close behind. See, easy. Why could Tuck just do that? Sometimes he infuriated me.

"Team 2, Johanna and Private Max are on their wait with reinforcements." I say into my walky, I get no reply which must mean he's got his hands full. I turn to Tuck and motion for him to follow, he obeys, shocker.

We ascend the second stair case, climbing a bit quicker, I wish I had kept a gun. I sheath my dagger reluctantly and pull out my bow, stringing an arrow. I hear nothing but I know there is probably something. We reach the top and sure enough two more guards stand there. Tuck throws his trident the same second I release an arrow, they both crumble to the ground. I pick up one of their guns and hand it to Tuck, he hangs it over his back and pulls his trident out of the guy he speared. We continue on. I stop for a second, getting a bad feeling. I really wish I knew what happened to team 1 and 3, or more like my mother and Haymitch.

I pull out my walky.

"Team 1, come in." I say. Dead silence rings in the air. "Team 1, report!" Again nothing. I try team 2, same outcome. I push down the panic that begins to rise in my chest but my hand shakes. I clip the walky back on my belt and continue on, praying they will contact me soon.

We reach the third staircase, the last one. Tuck and I share glance before charging up it, guns ablaze I suppose you would say. We are greeted by nothing.

"Where are the guards, there should be guards." Tuck says, lowering his trident slightly. I look around, eyes flickering down each dark hallway. There was nothing. Before I can stop myself every curse word I know spews out of my mouth, I am trembling with rage. I punch a wall and quickly regret it, I pull my hand back to examine my bloody knuckles.

She had to be here. I wasn't leaving until I found her. I started opening every door, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. My anger was boiling over the edge, pain and fear right alongside it. I didn't know if any of my friends or family was still alive or if the whole reason I was even here, fighting this war, was within grasp. I could be here, getting everyone I cared about, for nothing. And she would win, again. My anger became less as I became more frantic, flinging open every door actually praying I would be met with the barrel of a gun, or Coin, or anything. But with every door came more nothingness and cold breaking despair.

Tuck followed me, I was pretty sure he was talking but my heart was beating to loud to hear him. Finally it came down to three doors. One on the left, one of the right, and one right in front of me. I lunged for the one in front of me. Two seconds later I nearly got my head blown off. Behind the door was a small hallway leading up to yet another staircase. Four guards stood in the door way, guns raised. Relief flood over me, my knees nearly buckles. Relief was quickly replaced by adrenalin. I managed to take out one with my arrow and Tuck speared the other two like a kabob then shot the fourth with the gun, I resisted the urge to vomit. We both exchanged a quick glance then raced up the stairs. What was up there I could have never ever anticipated.

Coin was there yes, but she wasn't alone. A man sat in a chair, staring at the ground with a blank expression, like he did this every day. We stared at him warily, ready for him to warn Coin of our presence, but he didn't look up. I was about to ask who he was but then Coin came into the room. At first she looked genuinely shocked to see us but it quickly changed to a steel mask of anger. I drew my dagger, ready to end this, but we both were stopped in our tracks. Tuck was frozen, staring at the man with utter shock. Then he stepped forward and spoke.

"Dad?" Coin and I both turned and looked at him. The man went rigid and looked up, confusion in his eyes, which were the identical sea green of Tuck's. That's when I noticed the bronze hair, streaked with grey. Oh my God. Tuck was the spitting image of this man. This man was Finnick Odair. My heart stopped.

Finnick? How could this be Finnick? He'd been missing for nearly twenty years, actually he'd been _dead_ for nearly twenty years. I stared at him while my mind raged in a jumbled mess of thoughts and memories. I'd seen his picture countless times, heard stories, seen his face everyday when I looked at Tuck. This was him. Finnick Odair was alive. Finnick Odair was Coin's prisoner. I turned to Coin again.

"What the hell is going on here!" I yell, pointing my dagger at her. Her lips twitched up into that evil smile I hate with a passion, the smile that made bile rise in my throat.

"My dear, have I ever introduced you to my nephew?" she says innocently. My jaw drops.

"Nephew?" I say, my voice practically a screech. Tuck whips around to stare at us.

"You monster, what have you done to him!" He yells, I can see he's on the brink of tears.

"Why nothing. Finnick, dear, would you please leave us? I need to speak with our friends alone." she says. Finnick rises, glances warily at Tuck, then leaves. We both stare at her with burning gazes. She laughs and crosses the room to stand in front of a glass door which led to a balcony, a desk before it. She sits down and stares at us with an amused expression. It takes all my power not to just shoot her.

"I assume you have questions?" she inquires, tilting her head a bit, the unbroken sheet of gray hair falling over her shoulders.

"Why is Finnick here? Why is Finnick alive?" I ask, my heart in my throat. She sighs, as if having to have explained this a million times.

"Well, twenty years ago little Finnick was in my army, fighting alongside your mother. One day he ran into a group of President Snow's mutts. Finnick saved your mother, thus sacrificing himself, and dying. Only Finnick was not dead, only thought to be. Little did your mother and her little group know that Finnick was in the sewers still, having suffered massive head trauma and lost most of his memory. One of my operatives found him and brought him to us. We treated him and let him stay here, building the memories he now has and helping him forget the ones he did have. I suppose it was easy, the amount of pain it caused him to try to remember, to forget. Even though his precious wife and soon to be born child lived only a few districts away he still forgot, after much persuasion and a bit of influencing on our part he eventually believed the old people he knew were nothing but faces in dreams. He eventually lost the love for his precious Annie." she glares at Tuck, knowing this is striking him right in the heart.

"He now believes he is my nephew, not a hunger games victor, not a husband, not a father, not a rebellion war hero, just a single man who lives with his aunt after his parents deceased. Along with the memory loss Finnick lost all of his knowledge of battle, rendering him harmless as a lamb. Finnick has the IQ and brain function of an eight year old boy." She entwines her fingers and places them in her lap, looking incredibly pleased she told the truth for once, it if even was the truth. But it was hard to believe anything else, the way his eyes looked, bored and alone and empty. I feel tears prick my eyes and turn to see Tuck sobbing, gripping his trident, staring at Coin with a heart breaking look of pain and frustration and anger. I thought he was going to spear her right there. I didn't give him the chance.

I lunged right at her, leaping across the desk in a single bound and crashing into her. She gave a scream of surprise then was reaching for her dagger. I smile and beat her to it, throwing it across the room. My own dagger would suffice just fine. We both stand and start aiming throws, she older and well aimed but I'm quicker and stronger. She has the advantage until I slash out and rip a large gash in one of her arms. Now we both only have one arm to use. She seethes with fury and reaches out, entangling her fingers in my hair and yanking hard, forcing me to my knees. I scream in pain, tears blurring my vision. This was not the fight I imagined. I imagined myself stronger, faster, wittier. But instead I was on my knees, crying, fearful.

That was the one advantage Coin had over me, the one thing I couldn't deny. I was more afraid of this woman than anything on this earth. I was still a child in some ways. And she brought out the child in me, the child that wanted to be enclosed in the safety of her father's arms, far away from here. But now I was a woman, a woman of war. And she was aching to be released. Not kneeling before Coin, but rising above her and squishing her like a bug, I guess that an accurate term.

Coin tightened her grip on my hair then kicked me straight in the gut, knocking the air from my lungs. That was the last straw. I took my dagger and drove it into the ground, straight through her foot. She released an animal like scream, her hand ripping out of my hair and reach down to pull out the dagger. I rip it out before she has the chance and slash out, cutting her thigh. She gasps and stares down at her body in shock. Suddenly she grabs me and hauls we towards the door, she doesn't bother opening it, she just throws me through the glass. I go tumbling across the balcony.

"Sera!" Tuck screams but Coin whips around and faces him.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you!" she hisses. I stare at him, a shard of glass the size of a large book sticks out of my stomach, blood pulses out of the wound. I can't believe I let this happen, any of this.

"Stay back Tuck!" I manage to choke out. Coin grins triumphantly then limps over to me, eyes burning with insanity. I'm all the sudden to tired to fight. I just lay limply on the ground, watching my blood run across the ground and drip off the balcony's edge like a waterfall of blood.

"Ms. Mellark, when are you going to learn to just give up? Are you not tired?" She looks down at me, while I practically bleed out at her feet. I glare up at her, I am beginning to feel cold. She leans down farther and her eyes brows furrow, like she's really confused as to why I am still fighting.

"Why do you fight?" she asks, looking at me, truly curious. I want to spit in her face but I decide against it.

"Because, no one should have this kind of power and use it the way you do. No one should have to live in fear." I wheeze out. The world is spinning now. She narrows her eyes.

"The world needs discipline, fear is discipline." She says. The words chill me to the bone.

I don't want to be here anymore, with her standing over me, feeling utterly lost and hopeless. I want this to be over and done with, I want this war to be over so I can finally rest.

"The world doesn't need you." I say, my voice stronger. This angers her. She reaches down and rips the glass shard from my abdomen. I release a scream of agony. She tosses the bloodied glass aside and looks down at me again.

"The world doesn't need you either. This war is one. I only need to give one final command and the Capitol will fall. I will be leader." she says, her voice like a snakes hiss. My eyes widen. She was going to bomb the Capitol, I knew she would. If the Capitol fell then everyone would be lost, searching for a leader, and she would step in. I couldn't let that happen, not now, not ever.

"No. I won't let you." I say, trying desperately to remember how to move again. She laughs, finding me hilarious in my feeble attempts.

"Just give up! I have won!" she says. I grit my teeth and manage to get into a sitting position.

"No you haven't!" I snarl back, using the balcony rail to haul myself to my feet, the my vision is dancing with black dots. She smirks.

"Ms. Mellark. You are dying. How do you intend to win?" she asks. I stare at her, knowing what I had to do, knowing what was coming next. Then take a breath and grab her.

"This." I pull us both over the balcony, we plummet four stories towards the ground. She screams the entire way down but I just close my eyes and wait for the impact. I can hear Tuck screaming above me, but his voice is lost in the wind.

We both land in the front garden on the grass. I feel pain shoot throughout my whole body but I'm to tired to feel it, to numb. Coin lays across from me, limp. I look over and see her head is turned at an odd angle, the fall snapped her neck. She's dead. I won.

I lay on the grass, feeling my whole body begin to shut down, watching my blood leak out onto the green blades, waiting for my end, feeling peace. Just as I'm about to fade I see figures running towards me, figures I know.

I see my mother, Gale, Haymitch, and Johanna racing towards my body. Tuck appears on the mansion steps, looking like he's in shock. I smile, feeling warm knowing they are okay and the war if over, I can finally rest and let go. They reach me and I'm still smiling, I want to say something but I can't, I can't think. So I just smile at each of them, looking at each of their faces, and finally landing on Tuck's. I stare into his eyes for a few moments longer then close my eyes, feeling my heart give a few weak beats then coming to a slow stop. Darkness takes over me.

xxx

So of course I'm not dead, you should know that by now. I was fought for, brought back in the nick of time. Brought back from the gates of heaven. At first I was a little upset, upset I couldn't just rest. But the second I saw Tuck's face and how he burst into tears and help me I wasn't upset anymore. No. I was _glad_.

Coin was dead, it was confirmed. The second her soldiers found out they chickened out and fled, probably running back to District 13. Before I could have any say the Capitol sent hovercrafts and bombed District 13. There were no reported survivors.

Apparently I'd been asleep for a week, in a healing coma I suppose you could say. I ended up with fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, damaged internal organs, a broken nose, and a concussion. I guess you could say I was a mess. But after a week, and lots of morphling, I felt a little bit closer to normal.

Tuck never left my side, he stayed with me through it all. Talked to me, willed me to come back, held my hand, told me everything that was happening. Since I was in a coma I technically didn't hear any of it but I was filled in when I woke up.

Private Max was voted in as the new president which shocked me but I was happy with the choice, feeling like I could trust him. His first act as president was to begin rebuilding district 4 and cleaning up all the other damages. The casualty count was painful, a large amount of people dead. A mass funeral was help in nearly every district. Including one in 12, for Posy. Gale didn't resent me for that, he think he understood she was gone long before I got to her. I thanked him for that.

My family was fine, recovering from the fight, regrouping. They stayed in the hospital as well while I healed. They found Finnick in his room in the Mayor's Mansion. He was like Coin said, pretty much an eight year old with no idea what on earth was going on. Everyone was shocked to hear that Finnick was actually alive, and saddened to hear of the state he was in. The doctors in the Capitol said that there was a chance they could repair the damage, even after so long. They said Coin could have fixed it if she wanted to, she just left him that way so he wouldn't be a threat. They took Finnick to the Capitol two days after they found him. We haven't heard word yet.

Everything that happened that day kind of all hit me at once. I gripped Tuck's hand for a while as my brain sorted through all the emotions and memories. I ended up crying into his shirt, just letting my relief wash over me and flush out my fear, anger, and frustration. It was over, I had no need to feel those things anymore.

I was so glad to see my family again. My parents gave me soft hugs, careful to avoid my still healing stomach, while Bridden just held my hand and smiled brightly. I was so scared I'd lost them but seeing their faces made me happier than anything. I felt strong again.

Haymitch, Johanna, and Gale even visited me. They came to say there goodbyes, saying they were heading back to their homes. Actually Gale decided to move back to 12 with his mom, to help her through the loss of Posy. Johanna was going back to 7, Haymitch back to 12 with Gale. My family wanted to stay but I eventually convinced them to go home, get everything back in order before I came back, start their lives again.

Tuck and I talked a long time about where he would go, since 4 no longer existed. I wanted nothing more than for him to come with me, live with me in 12 and have a long an happy life. But with his father in the Capitol I he decided to stay with him until he was healed then go from there. He said he would miss me every moment and I him. We said our goodbyes and he left the next day. I was left alone.

The doctor released me a week later, telling me to take it very slowly and administered painkillers, he was pretty much a saint in my eyes. I got on the train and was back in 12 within a day. My greeting party waited for me at the station. The second I got off the train the whole district erupted into cheers, I actually cried like a big softy. I was brought home and helped into my bed, already exhausted and sore from traveling.

The next morning I woke up to freshly cooked bread and warm tea, my favorite things. We spent the whole day together, just talking and enjoying each others company. Every day was like this for a while.

My brother leaned sign language and so did we, communicating was almost as easy as when he could talk. We found peace in this, Bridden could talk to us again.

I hadn't heard from Tuck since we parted in two and I missed him all the time, my chest ached at night when I went to bed alone, staring into the darkness and thinking of him.

Finally one day I got a phone call, about a month after my return. Finnick remembered everything. After a few surgeries and practical use of tracker jacker venom they managed to re-open his memories again. Tuck says Finnick was kind of 'frozen' for days, staring at the ceiling while a whole lifetime of memories got returned to his mind. He says when he woke up and immediately hugged Tuck and cried, then was told about what happened to Annie and cried even more, blaming himself for leaving. Tuck quickly reassured him and asked him to come live in 12. That was his way of telling me he was coming to me, he was coming home. I could hardly contain my excitement.

My family and I waited at the station and the second his train was in view I felt butterflies in my stomach, like I did the first time we kissed. The second he climbed off the train they vanished and all that was left was pure joy. I threw my arms around him and kissed him right on the mouth, expressing how much I missed him in the way I held tightly to him. He expressed it back with just as much enthusiasm.

My mother and Finnick embraced, crying and laughing, happy to be together again. He and Tuck moved into the Victors house right beside ours. It was great to get to see Tuck everyday as I had before. We alternated sleeping at each others houses, never wanting to be alone.

We both had nightmares, they occurred often, but when we woke up the other was there to comfort and hold. We found solace in each others arms.

Life went on.

The war was over and I was confident for good this time. Peace spread throughout the world and all the Districts regained control, everything went on as it should have.

Before I knew it five months had passed since the war ended and I found myself in the forest again, hunting. But instead of Posy trailing behind me with her snares Tuck followed, kill sack slung over his back. I had been teaching him archery but he decided to not use it on poor animals until he was really good at it. I agreed with him.

We stopped at the spot my mother used to take me to, her and Gale's old meeting spot on the ledge that overlooked the valley. It was peaceful. I sat wrapped in his arms, watching the sun set on the horizon, enclosed in warmth.

"You know I love you." Tuck says softly, breath tickling my ear. I smile and look up at him.

"Yes, I know." I bring his face to mine and kiss him. We remain like that for a while, lost in our own little heaven. We pull apart and after a few minutes I find myself signing, something I haven't done in a very long time.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet-  
-and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. 

Tuck smiles and hold me closer, resting his forehead against mine. In that moment I know there is no one on earth I would rather spend the rest of my life with. No person could compare to him.

I know in that moment that I spent eternity with him and him with me. We will be each others until our last breath and I'm okay with that, I look forward to it.

In that moment I feel complete, content to stay here forever, in heaven.

**Prologue coming your way!**

**Em-**


	21. Epilogue Dancing on a Graveyard

**Prologue**

**Dancing on a Graveyard**

The day was bright and warm, the trees swaying in the cool breeze as the meadow grasses danced. Flowers bloomed everywhere, fragrant and beautiful. Everything was beautiful, today was beautiful.

Today was a very special day. Today I was marrying my best friend. Today marked the beginning of a whole new life, as Mrs. Odair.

It has been nine months since the war ended and I decided I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted to be tied to Tuck in every way possible, including marriage. I wanted nothing more then to spend my life with him. He agreed then got down on one knee and presented me with a pearl ring he'd been concealing for the past month. Pearl is the gem of the District 4 rings, it was beautiful in every way.

Today was my wedding day. By nightfall I would be a wife and I would have a husband. All of it seemed overwhelming and scary at first but when I thought of him, his face, smile, eyes, his unbelievable good heart, I couldn't be any more ready to be his wife.

My dress was simple, strapless with sweetheart bodice, made of silk, and the color of the sea. I wanted to bring as much of District 4 to this wedding as I could, for him. After the wedding there would be a toasting, for me, District 12's tradition. He would carry me across the threshold of our new home, the victors house across from my parents, and we would feed each other toasted bread, signifying our union.

I wore my long brown hair down and curly, flowing like the waves as my father put it, he was ever the poet. The color of the dress really brought out my blue eyes, identical to my father's. In my hand I held a bouquet of evening primroses. A crown of dandelions on my head. Everything was amazing.

Tuck wore a traditional District 4 outfit of deep blue colored shorts, the same color as my dress, and a golden fish net strapped from his right shoulder to his left hip, since all of District 4's weddings were held on the beach. Even though the shirtless outfit was a bit distracting on my part it suited him well.

Effie threw the wedding, I couldn't tell her no since she never got to throw my big birthday party. I swear she cried when I offered for her to do it. But I emphasized my desire for simple, she carried out my request beautifully.

The wedding would be help in the meadow, a place once marked for disaster would now be marked for peace and love. The arch was made entirely of tree branches the color of light grey, woven perfectly together with flowers sprouting out here and there. The aisle was the meadow grass covered in primrose petals, the purple ones. The only people attending my wedding were the people Tuck and I wanted there. My family, Finnick, Johanna, Gale and his family, Haymitch, Beetee, and President Max. I was shocked that he accepted the invitation then worried his arrival would bring a swarm of paparazzi, but surprisingly he came alone, all smiles and warm greetings. He even brought his friends which made me happy, Silver, Cullen, and Dane greeted me happily.

It was nearly time to go when my mother came into my room, Cobalt and Sierra are putting the finishing touches on my dress. It was weird to see them again but I was grateful for their help. My mother smiled at them then gently asked for a few minutes with me. They complied and left the room, looking satisfied with their work.

"You look beautiful." she says, crossing the room and gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I blush and look at my feet.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I swish the skirt of my dress just a bit, watching in awe as the light danced over the silk.

"He'll be speechless." she assures with a smile. I look up and smile as well, that's when I notice the box in her hand.

"What's that?" I ask. She grins and lifts up the box.

"A wedding present." she hands it to me. I lift the lid and inside find a golden necklace, a mockingjay pendant shining in the center. It was identical to my mother's pin. It was beautiful.

"Mom...its amazing." I feel tears prick my eyes, I was so emotional today. She smiles and takes it out of the box.

"May I?" she asks, I nod and turn my back to her. I lift up my hair and she places the necklace around my neck, it felt cool and comfortable against my skin.

"Its perfect." I whisper. I turn around to face her then pull her into a hug. She wraps her arms around me and and strokes my hair.

"I'm so proud of you, Sera. You've faced more battles and won than I ever wanted you to. You've carried the weight of the world on your shoulders and come out on top, saving everyone. You've also lost and I hurt for you and all you've had you give up, but rejoice for what you have now and what you are going to have. I could have never asked for a better daughter or braver woman." she says. Now I'm crying, unable to stop the tears.

"Well, I always did want to be just like you." We both laugh and hug one more time. The door opens and my father peeks into the room, grinning.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I nod then my mother and I leave the room and head towards the meadow. There is a trail of flowers leading all the way from my house to the meadow, all different colors and sizes. I smile as we walk along, spotting sea shells woven along the trail. Effie was quite the master at these things.

Then we reached the meadow and my breath was taken away. Sunset was just beginning to break and the sky was painted a beautiful orange, casting warm light down. I look up and immediately spot him, smiling at me with warm eyes. I feel my heart melt all over again, like it does every time I see him. It was time.

The string qaurtet that Effie had flown in begins to play soft music, announcing my arrival. Everyone rises. My father leads me down the aisle then we part and Tuck takes my hand. Everything after that seemed to fall away, all I could see was him.

We said our vows then said I do and kissed. It was the kind of kiss that made time slow, wrapping you in a warm area of peace and silence, the world only spinning for you. It was the kind of kiss that made me fall in love with Tuck Odair all over again. It was the kind of kiss that made me cry. We pulled apart and then hugged, smiling widely. Everyone clapped and cheered, smiling. We walked down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife.

The reception was also a held in the meadow under a teepee of lights. The music began again and Tuck led me out onto the floor, not taking his eyes off me the entire time, or I him. We came together and began swaying to the music, my head against his chest. It was just us together, the world fell away once again.

Even after everything that has happened and everything we have been through I would do it again, I would do it a hundred times, if it meant I got to spend the remainder of my life with him. But eternity would never be enough, not ever. But I knew we had it, we had eternity, and right now in this moment, swaying back and forth, wrapped in each others arms I wouldn't prefer anything else.

The music ended but Tuck and I didn't notice, we continued dancing, safe in each others embraces, the beating of our hearts becoming our music. I heard tinkling laughter and opened my eyes to see a small, blonde haired girl, standing at the end of the meadow smiling. An ugly cat curled up contentedly in her arms. She waved at me then smiled then her image blurred and she was flowing away on the wind, the primrose petals swirling after her. We may be dancing on a graveyard, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

**The End**

**Wow, I can't believe this is the end. What a amazing story, both in writing and enjoying. I loved writing this and loved hearing the feedback from others, thank you so much guys. I would love it if you guys shared this story, spread the word.**

**I will soon be writing a new story, Mockingjay from Prim's point of view :D Keep a lookout for that!**

**Thanks again guys, your support and suggestions meant so much and hope to see some of my faithful readers with my next story and some new ones as well!**

**Em-**


End file.
